Juxtaposition: Соприкосновение
by MYK77
Summary: Однажды в дождливую ночь произошла автомобильная авария, из-за которой случилось очень странное партнерство. Бесплотные голоса, одержимые бесами машины, инопланетные роботы, похищения, спасения, искры, ключи и бутерброды с помидорами.
1. Пролог Голос

автор: Vaeru

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3465930 / 1 / Transformers _ Juxtaposition

Разрешение на перевод получено.

* * *

**Пролог. ГОЛОС.**

_Все мы безумны, каждый по-своему._

_**Еврейская пословица.**_

_**

* * *

**_

— Так, говорите, вы слышите голоса?

Доктору было на вид лет пятьдесят: понимающие глаза за очками в тонкой оправе и темные волосы, лишь слегка тронутые сединой на висках. Звук от пишущей в блокноте ручки, движущейся чередой быстрых взмахов и росчерков, необычайно громко раздавался в маленькой комнате. Эвилин следила за движением ручки, как за чем-то маленьким и ядовитым, что ей очень хотелось бы раздавить.

— Голос, — с тихим вздохом поправила она. — Один голос.

— Голос, — поддакнул доктор. Ручка начала черкать еще одну пометку, а Эвилин бросила взгляд на настенные часы. Еще больше двадцати минут до свободы. — Вы слышите голос. Что можете рассказать о нем?

— Мужской голос. Иногда он говорит всякую чепуху. Как будто кто-то думает вслух. Очень громко вслух. И подробно.

_Чирк-чирк._

— Велит ли вам голос что-либо делать?

— Нет, — она потерла тонкую медицинскую перчатку, закрывающую ее правую руку. — Когда я смотрю телевизор, иногда он хочет, чтобы я переключила канал. Ему хочется смотреть «Дискавери».

Доктор бросил на нее удивленный взгляд, но быстро принял безразличный вид.

— Вы… спорите с ним?

— Вовсе нет. Мне нравится «Дискавери».

Пауза.

— Думаете, это важно?

Теперь настала очередь Эвилин смотреть удивленно.

— Любовь к каналу «Дискавери»?

— То, что ваши интересы совпадают.

— Если просмотр документальных фильмов заставит его заткнуться, я только «за».

Доктор еще раз прочитал свои записи.

— Понятно. Можете указать время, когда это началось?

Эвилин снова коснулась перчатки и нахмурилась.

— Четыре месяца назад. Я попала в аварию.

_Красное и белое и синее кружилось и вспыхивало под проливным дождем. Далекий звук сирен, назойливый гул и мутные силуэты, движущиеся на краю зрения. Мятый металл, нависающий с одной стороны, красный и черный, рядом с ее головой порванная покрышка. Холодная вода сверху и грязная трава снизу, обжигающий огонь в руке, в груди, осколки стекла в глазах, зовущие голоса, руки, и все болит, болит, болит…_

— Кажется, об этом упоминается в вашей истории болезни, — доктор пролистал ее дело, остановился на документе в начале папки и кивнул. — Семнадцатое апреля, правильно? Можете рассказать мне о случившемся?

— Да нечего рассказывать, — Эвилин положила ногу на ногу, стараясь не морщиться от движения, расправила складку на юбке и мимоходом потерла бедро. — Полиция сказала, что кто-то врезался в бок моей машины на перекрестке. Сломал мне несколько ребер, порвал мышцы. Оставил мне вот это, — она указала на перчатку. — Я очнулась в госпитале две недели спустя.

— И тогда впервые вы услышали голос.

— Он ругал меня за то, что я долго не просыпалась, и жаловался на скуку.

— …Понятно.

_Чирк-чирк._

_

* * *

_

Эвилин засунула рецепт в сумочку и вытащила солнечные очки: полуденное солнце слепило глаза. Она посмотрела на короткую лестницу в пять ступеней, ведущую к парковке, и на длинный окольный пандус для инвалидов. Вздохнув, она осторожно отправилась в путь по пандусу, крепко держась за металлический поручень.

_- А как часто ты планируешь являться сюда?-_

Стиснув зубы, она вытащила из сумочки ключи, возможно, слегка резче, чем требовалось. Идущая мимо по тротуару благообразная пара удивленно на нее посмотрела, но она не обратила на них внимания и продолжила свой путь на парковку.

_- __И ты меня игнорируешь. Сколько раз мне повторять, что я извиняюсь? Я не нарочно, знаешь ли. -_

Всунув ключи в замок зажигания помятой старомодной колымаги, что заняла место ее горячо любимого и безвременно почившего «Тауруса», она завела мотор. Хотя внутри машины было душно, как в аду, и вдвое жарче, ноге стало легче, когда Эвилин села. Включив кондиционер на максимум, она начала выезжать с парковки.

_- Как вы, белковые, это выносите? Тут как в плавильной печи, а у вас даже нет внутренних систем охлаждения. -_

Эвилин вздохнула и, притормозив на выезде с парковки, застегнула ремень безопасности. _А мама еще удивляется, почему я считаю себя сумасшедшей._

_- __Ты не сумасшедшая.__ -_

— Сказал голос у меня в голове, — она включила поворотник и стала ждать просвета в потоке машин, с облегчением отметив, что кондиционер наконец начал остужать салон.

_- А вот это по-настоящему грубо, знаешь ли. Ты не можешь вечно называть меня просто «голос». Я уже говорил тебе свое имя.__ -_

_Если я дам тебе имя, то это полностью сведет на нет цель моих визитов к психиатру — избавление от тебя._ Она подождала, пока проедет грязный пикап, и выехала на дорогу. Послеобеденное дорожное движение в центре Мейсон-сити было редким и спокойным, но по мере приближения к автостраде становилось все активнее. _Я не желаю продолжать этот разговор._.

_- Ничего ты мне не дашь. У меня уже есть имя. Давай, скажи. -_

_Заткнись. _Поворот налево на Брод-стрит, потом два квартала до девятнадцатого шоссе. Солнце резко ударило в глаза, и она опустила солнцезащитный щиток.

_- Ну скажи! Я знаю, ты хочешь. Ну, ну, ну! Ты же можешь! Одно ма-а-а-аленькое слово! -_

_Это даже не имя. Это катастрофа, типа той, в которую я попаду, если ты не утихнешь!_ Она сменила полосу движения и, включив поворотник, начала сворачивать на аптечную парковку. Машины проносились в обе стороны, она быстро проскользнула в разрыв в автомобильном потоке, царапнув днищем о неровный тротуар у въезда на парковку. Найти место на почти что пустой стоянке было до смешного легко.

_- Скажи, и я умолкну. -_

Голос захихикал, как маленький ребенок, который знает, что еще одно «пожалуйста», и мама сдастся.

_- Скажи, скажи, скажи!_ -

Эвилин выбралась из машины, захлопнула дверь и направилась ко входу в аптеку, зарывшись в сумочку в поисках рецепта.

— Заткнись, Сайдсвайп.


	2. Глава 1 Кража

**Глава 1. КРАЖА.**

**

* * *

**— Сегодня, должно быть, четверг, — подумал вслух Артур, тяжело сгорбившись над кружкой с пивом. — По четвергам у меня вечно все наперекосяк.

_**«Автостопом по Галактике», Д. Адамс**_.

* * *

— Украли? Что значит, «украли»? Моя машина — это большой металлический крендель. Кому понадобилось ее красть?

Ее кабинет, маленькое, похожее на чулан, помещение в подвале Моррис-холла, был забит каталожными шкафами и ящиками плотнее, чем библиотечный архив колледжа. Одиноким цветным пятном маячила чахлая фиалка, тонкие лучи дневного света пробивались внутрь сквозь небольшое окно под потолком, подсвечивая пыльные завитки в воздухе. Эвилин сидела на полу, неловко скрючившись рядом с открытым шкафом и облокотившись на массивный стол, в окружении штабелей из папок, бумаг и бог знает еще чего.

Ее внимание было занято сотовым, пластиковая коробочка почти хрустела в руках, она до боли прижимала ее к уху. Голос на том конце был слабым, и его то и дело заглушала статика — в подвале сигнал ловился плохо, и ее кабинет не был исключением.

— _Мы понятия не имеем, что случилось, мисс Хьюз. Мы лишь знаем, что она пропала. Здесь сейчас полиция, берет показания. Они хотят поговорить с вами. _

— Я… — она бросила взгляд на часы. — Мне надо сначала все тут закончить. Я смогу подъехать через… сорок минут. Устраивает?

— Секунду, — телефонную трубку со стуком положили на стол. Эвилин вздохнула и вытащила одну из папок, мельком просматривая ее содержимое. Языковой дрейф в странах Европы в XIII-XVI веках. Вернув папку на место, она взялась за следующую.

Эвилин вздрогнула, когда раздался тихий стук.

— Кто там? — она выглянула из-за стола.

— ¡Qué lío! — смуглый и темноглазый парень заглядывал в комнату так, как будто ждал, что из всего этого беспорядка на него выпрыгнет чудовище. — Здесь случился ураган?

— Мигель? — помахала ему рукой из комнаты Евилин. — Мигель! ¿Cómo estás? Что ты тут делаешь?

Парень солнечно заулыбался.

— Bien, Profesora Hughes. Бесс сказала, что видела, как вы пришли, и я решил убедиться лично. А то половина факультета думает, что вы умерли.

— Ха. Как говорил Марк Твен, слухи о моей смерти были несколько преувеличены, — посмотрела она на юношу с теплой улыбкой. — Джэми приносила вашу открытку. Передай всем спасибо, хорошо? Это действительно было очень мило с их стороны.

— Без проблем, — он посмотрел на телефон. — Вы сейчас заняты? Я могу зайти попозже.

— Я жду ответа, — Эвилин указала на старое деревянное кресло рядом с дверью. — Присаживайся. Как занятия?

— Терри сломал сканер для тестов, и нам пришлось вручную проверять девятьсот штук лингвистических тестов, — кресло протестующе заскрипело, но выдержало его вес с упрямством сорокалетней древесины. Улыбка Мигеля стала совсем плутовской: — И лекции профессора Ричардсона гроша ломаного не стоят… но вы про это уже знаете.

— Джон Ричардсон специалист по античной культуре. Естественно, он не должен вести языкознание, — Эвилин заглянула в очередную папку. Фонемы и последовательность гласных в германских языках. Папка отправилась обратно в шкаф. — Надеюсь, вы все держите под контролем.

— Мы стараемся. Вы же скоро вернетесь, верно? Мы, скромные аспиранты, делаем все, что можем, но силы неравны.

— Не так уж и скоро. Я на больничном по крайней мере до конца сентября, приговорена писать статьи и проводить консультации. Вы просто... — из трубки послышались стуки и скрипы, и она застыла. Мигель открыл было рот сказать что-то еще, но промолчал, когда Эвилин жестом попросила тишины.

— Мисс Хьюз? Вы еще там?

— Да, я тут.

— Они говорят, что будут тут еще полчаса, но готовы вас подождать. Нормально?

— Конечно. Я только приведу все здесь в порядок и приеду сразу же, как смогу.

— Тогда скоро увидимся. Спасибо, мисс Хьюз. Еще раз простите за беспокойство.

— Ничего страшного, — Эвилин выключила телефон, положила его на пол рядом с сумочкой и с отчаянием оглядела окружавший ее беспорядок. Мигель смотрел с явным любопытством.

— Что-то не так, профессор?

Она оглянулась на аспиранта. Шесть лет, столько она занимала это кресло, шесть добросовестных, ответственных, счастливых — и, что самое главное, — _нормальных_ лет. Как летит время.

_- И это говорит белковое, не прожившее и полуворна. - _

Эвилин сжала кулаки, боль выстрелила вверх по затянутой в перчатку руке, когда она побеспокоила свежие шрамы. _Ты, тихо. Сегодня вечером по телевизору телемарафон «Друзей», так что если не хочешь вместо просмотра своих драгоценных боев без правил _ _узнать, кто оказался отцом ребенка Рейчел, то на твоем месте я вела бы себя очень, очень хорошо._

_- Это нечестный удар. -_

— Кто-то украл мою машину, — она начала складывать папки в стопки.

— Что, прямо сейчас украли? Вас подвезти? — Мигель выглядел озадачено.

Эвилин моргнула, на мгновение задумавшись над вопросом.

— Нет, нет, — безрадостно рассмеялась она. — Кто-то украл мою _старую_ машину. Ту, которая согнута подковой.

— Ой.

— Именно, «ой». Не знаю, для чего она им понадобилась, разве что для какой-нибудь абстрактной скульптуры

— Ха, спорю, что это та новая банда.

_- Банда? - _

Было странно, но она почти почувствовала, как голос оживился и стал внимательно слушать разговор.

— Банда?

— Ну, та, из новостей. Вы не видели? — Мигель наклонился вперед, упершись локтями в колени. — Это как в «Форсаже». Уже неделю как объявилась автомобильная банда и поставила на уши всю полицию. Это, должно быть, мафия какая-то. Тачки у них невероятные, — благоговейно выдохнул он последнее слово.

Эвилин уставилась на юношу, которого обучала добрую половину из этих шести лет. _Никогда бы не приняла его за автомобильного фаната_, подумалось ей.

— Звучит как чепуха из бульварной газетенки.

— Нет, я серьезно. Есть фотографии и другие доказательства. Одна машина ну прям Феррари. Феррари! Невероятно!

Голос издал презрительный звук. _- И что такого крутого в этой паршивой Феррари? У парня нет вкуса. -_

— _Невероятно_ то, что их не могут поймать. Если бы я была угонщиком, я точно не стала бы использовать Феррари для бегства с места преступления, — ей удалось локализовать беспорядок в виде четырех неустойчивых груд, которые она придвинула к стене. Она закрыла распахнутый картотечный ящик, проверив замок, хотя особой нужды охранять кабинет, набитый материалами по общей истории развития английского языка, не было. Эвилин взглянула на часы.

— А вообще, Мигель, если у тебя есть время, не мог бы ты оказать мне услугу? Я могу попросить кого-то из секретарей, но ты разбираешься в этом лучше. Мне нужны папки по великому сдвигу гласных, я пишу кое-какие заметки для отделения английского языка в одной местной школе, и не могу вспомнить, куда я их задевала. Они где-то в этих стопках. Можешь их найти и отдать профессору Гранту, чтобы он мне передал их? Мне действительно нужно бежать.

— Без проблем, профессор.

— Ты меня очень выручишь, — схватившись за край стола, она поднялась на ноги, стараясь не напрягать бедро и руку, подняла сумку и телефон с пола и улыбнулась юноше. — Спасибо тебе большое, и передавай всем от меня привет, хорошо?

Эвилин протянула ему руку. Его взгляд наткнулся на бежевую перчатку и его бодрое настроение слегка поувяло. Он осторожно сжал ее руку, как будто боялся, что она сломается

— Поправляйтесь, профессор, хорошо? Без вас тут все не так, — сказал Мигель серьезно как никогда. Эвилин обнаружила, что не может подобрать слова для ответа, но тут он резко отступил, снова нацепил сияющую ухмылку и сделал вычурный жест в сторону двери.

— De prisa, profesora. Не опоздайте! Я обо всем позабочусь.

— Gracias, Мигель.

* * *

_- Не думал, что такое возможно, но твоя работа даже скучнее, чем можно предположить по названию. - _

В августе в Джорджии обычно было жарко и душно. Этот август явно решил превзойти своих предшественников в жестокости, и, как думалось Эвилин, это ему отлично удавалось. Выйдя из здания, она как будто врезалась с размаху в стену горячего влажного воздуха, и ей понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы начать дышать, не задыхаясь.

Вдобавок к адской жаре, погода нашла и другие пути, чтобы испортить ей жизнь. Из-за влажности рука под медицинской перчаткой начала чесаться еще сильнее, как будто по руке ползали противные букашки, и пойти куда-либо, даже недалеко, было все равно, что ковылять в полдень по Долине Смерти. И зелень университетского парка ее совершенно не радовала.

— Это не моя работа, — пробормотала Эвилин. Ее машина, наконец, показалась перед ней, сияющее видение из мягких сидений и кондиционированного комфорта. Она потянулась к сумочке.

_- Ты сказала, что работаешь здесь. Разве это не подразумевает работу? - _

Она остановила себя до того, как снова начала говорить вслух. _Я заведующая кафедрой лингвистики. Я учу. Я руковожу образовательным процессом._ Она скривилась в горькой усмешке_. А теперь, благодаря тебе и мистеру терапевту, я вынуждена писать чертовы лекции для других профессоров, потому что колледж не разрешит мне выйти с больничного до тех пор, пока мою черепушку не покинет…_

— И где эти чертовы ключи? — ее мысли свернули в другую сторону, пока она перерывала содержимое своей относительно небольшой сумочки.

_- Они у тебя в кармане. - _

Она потянулась к бедру… и нащупала знакомые выпуклые неровности связки ключей под тканью брюк. С трудом успокоившись и сжав зубы, она вынула ключи, и их веселый звон как наждаком прошелся по ее нервам. Она открыла дверь автомобиля и села на водительское место, чувствуя, как голос пристально наблюдает за ней.

_- Ты знаешь,_ сказал он наконец, _думаю, ты права. - _

_- Ты действительно сумасшедшая. - _

_

* * *

_

На свалке «Эвакуация и утилизация Форпса и Дэвиса» Эвилин встретила одного из владельцев, Рэнди Форпса, огромного широкоплечего мужчину, у которого волосы на теле росли везде, за исключением головы. Он провел ее по вымощенной гравием стоянке, через распахнутые ворота из сетки рабица, мимо маленького трейлера, в котором находился офис. Груды машин всех возрастов, размеров, цветов и степени побитости были выстроены в ряды на открытой свалке, простираясь вдаль, словно лес из останков гигантских насекомых. В воздухе висел тяжелый запах пыли, нагретого металла и масла, нещадно палило солнце.

— Вам помочь?

Эвилин обернулась и обнаружила, что ее сопровождающий с беспокойством на нее смотрит. Прямо ей под ноги.

— Ой, — выходит, ее хромоту заметили. — Нет, нет. Я в порядке. В полном. Спасибо.

Он не стал спорить, хотя она его явно не убедила.

— Сюда, мэм.

Он провел ее мимо последней кучи распотрошенных механизмов, и, завернув за угол, она увидела двух детективов, толкущихся рядом со странной дырой; тот, что был повыше, афро-американец с усами и аккуратно подстриженной бородкой, блокнотом постукивал по плечу. Другой, пузатый и седой, в замешательстве рассматривал землю. Нахмурившись, Эвилин посмотрела на полицейских, потом на окружавшие ее машины.

— Прошу прощения, — позвал Форпс, привлекая внимание парочки. — Офицеры? Это мисс Хьюз.

Они подошли ближе, и Эвилин слегка споткнулась, зацепившись ногой о край странной квадратной рытвины. Старший из офицеров кивнул ей, когда она подошла.

— Тим Уайндер, — представился он угрюмо, и из-за сильного, протяжного южного акцента это прозвучало больше похоже на «Тем Уандер».

Другой офицер оказался дружелюбнее, с улыбкой пожал ей руку, слегка закатив глаза на своего напарника.

— Джим Дженнер, мисс Хьюз. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но нам нужна любая информация, какой вы располагаете. Странное дело. Никаких следов шин или другого транспортного средства для буксировки украденной машины. Наш подозреваемый пока что не иначе как сам Гудини.

— Очень жаль это слышать. Приятно познакомиться, офицеры, — Эвилин еще раз оглядела свалку, и нахмурилась еще сильнее. — Но... думаю, произошла какая-то ошибка.

— Ошибка? — офицер Уайндер задрал голову, словно ищейка, почуявшая запах добычи. — Что значит, ошибка? Вы ж владелец машины, верно?

— Верно, — согласилась Эвилин и указала на жалкую груду разбитого стекла и мятого голубого металла, валяющегося в стороне. — Вот _этой_ машины.

Все трое мужчин уставились на труп того, что когда-то было ее радостью и гордостью, ее «Таурусом», ласково и как нельзя кстати прозванного ею Некудыкой. На задворках разума голос фыркнул.

Офицер Дженнер посмотрел в сторону Рэнди.

— Мистер Форбс? — спросил он.

Хозяин свалки задумчиво почесал лысую макушку.

— Поклясться могу... Ее имя в документах, сэр. Не знаю, — он выпрямился, прищурившись. — Вообще-то было _две_ машины на одно имя одновременно. Должно быть, произошла какая-то путаница. Их привезли очень поздно, в три или четыре часа утра.

— Знаете, кто владелец другой машины?

— Да никто, — пожал плечами Форбс. — Водителя не нашли, как я понимаю. Я даже не смог ее разобрать. Мотор был вдребезги, слишком разбит, чтобы возиться с ним, и не было многих кусков обшивки. Все что я могу сказать про эту машину — это было что-то с низким клиренсом и спортивное, ярко-красного цвета.

- _ЧЕГО?_ -

* * *

Нож чисто разрезал красно-оранжевую шар, заляпав разделочную доску соком и желтыми семенами. Эвилин скривилась от непрекращающейся головной боли и, ссутулившись и сжав губы, продолжила методично расчленять помидор. Из гостиной доносилось приглушенное бормотание телевизора, резко контрастируя со смачными звуками, с которыми встречались нож и овощ.

_- Ты все еще злишься. - _

_Нет, не злюсь. Отчего бы? _Она швырнула нож на столешницу и принялась укладывать куски помидора на два смазанных майонезом куска хлеба. Приправила все солью и перцем и накрыла еще двумя кусками хлеба. _Я просто обожаю падать на задницу перед абсолютно посторонними людьми. Это так забавно. И я говорила, что отличаюсь мазохизмом? Эта мигрень просто счастье какое-то. _

Она шлепнула сандвичи на тарелку, достала обезболивающее из аптечки и воду из холодильника, и, подойдя к дивану, устроилась на подушках, примостив тарелку и стакан на боковом столике. Подобрав пульт, пощелкала по каналам. Изображение шестерки людей, поющих в фонтане, промелькнуло на экране под аккомпанемент бодрой мелодии.

— ..._что будет жизнь такой. Работа — мрак, и личной жизни никакой._

_- О, не надо. Я же извинился! - _

Она выковырнула из бутылки пару таблеток от головной боли, закинула их в рот и сделала большой глоток воды, поморщившись, когда одна таблетка встала поперек горла. _Перетопчешься._

_- Ну, можем мы вместо этого посмотреть хотя бы новости? Я согласен даже на круглосуточные. - _

_Цыть. Я пытаюсь смотреть. _

_- Это была невинная ошибка. Я не знал, что это тебе повредит. Вы, белковые, такие хрупкие... - _

Эвилин с ногами устроилась на диване, опершись о диванный подлокотник, тихонько подпевая песне:

— Я буду рядом с тобой, в любую непогоду, я буду рядом с тобой, как был и раньше год за годом...

_- Ну пожалуйста! - _

_Вспомни это в следующий раз, когда захочешь устроить истерику. _ Если страдания, причиненные оглушительным потоком проклятий и угроз в адрес автомобильных воров и их родственников, которым разразился голос, и не смогли бы испортили ей день, то падение на спину от резкой головной боли перед тремя незнакомыми людьми уж точно этой цели достигло.

Она потянулась за сандвичем. Голос издал звук, смахивающий на что-то среднее между кашлем и рвотным позывом.

_- Пожалуйста, не ешь это. Какая скользкая... -_

Эвилин откусила большой кусок, смакуя сладко-соленый вкус помидора. Она очень постаралась прочувствовать неповторимую текстуру сандвича, гладкие внутренности помидора и маслянистость майонеза.

- …_гадость. Праймус._ - Голос содрогнулся и скукожился.

Она проглотила прожеванное и откусила следующий кусок. _Посмотри на это иначе. Если бы мне не удалось уговорить их не отправлять меня в больницу, то специально для тебя я заказала бы дополнительную порцию желе. _

Голос застонал.

* * *

¡Qué lío! (исп.) – Какой ужас!

¿Cómo estás?/ Bien (исп.) – Как дела? / Хорошо.

De prisa (исп.) – Поспешите.

Gracias (исп.) – Спасибо.

Перевод песни: http : / / www . amalgama - lab . com / songs / r / rembrandts / i_ll_be_there_for_you. html


	3. Глава 2 Лица

**Глава 2. ЛИЦА.**

**

* * *

**_Это какое-то непрекращающееся дежавю._

_**Йоги Берра**_

* * *

_В больнице никогда не бывало тихо. Днем вездесущий шум голосов взад-вперед по коридору, звуки шагов, скрипение колес. Ночью шаги медсестер, совершающих обход, и жужжание флуоресцентных ламп, и гудение медицинской аппаратуры. Даже в собственной голове никогда не было тихо: постоянное бормотание этого… _голоса_ никогда не стихало, словно включенный телевизор в соседней комнате, но иногда он становился громче и яснее, словно кто-то склонился над ее плечом и говорит прямо в ухо._

_О, она скучала по тишине._

_А теперь обслуживающий персонал кочевал из палаты в палату, забирая обеденные подносы, которые были розданы часом раньше. Поднос Эвилин остался практически нетронутым. От котлеты откушен кусочек, проделана ямка в картофельном пюре, но горошек и морковь не тронуты. Только сок она выпила до конца, и у нее возникла смутная мысль попросить о добавке._

_Желе было изгнано на край подноса, только от одного его вида ее желудок начинало крутить, что было странно, потому что желе она обожала с детства. Они винила в перемене окружающую обстановку. Запах дезинфицирующего средства был повсюду, заползая в легкие, и она уже сомневалась, сможет ли когда-нибудь различать другие запахи, и этот запах пропитал все, что она ела. Даже несколько пестрых букетов в разных углах палаты не выстояли против едкого запаха. _

_Чувствуя, как смертная скука палаты давит на нее, Эвилин потянулась за оставленной на прикроватном столике ручкой, извернувшись и достав ее здоровой рукой, и это движение потревожило синяки и потянутые мышцы и отдалось в перевязанной руке._

_Салфетка с серо-коричневой кляксой от соуса послужила подходящим холстом, и Эвилин принялась чиркать. Было сложно, особенно из-за того, что салфетка все время мялась и перекручивалась с каждым движением ручки, но она упорно продолжала._

_Салфетка была весьма небольшой, но она изрисовала каждый ее дюйм. Загогулины. Человечки из палочек. Солнца, луны, звезды. Арабские знаки. Куча греческих букв. Несколько японских кандзи. Она даже не заметила, как забирали обеденный поднос. Она смутно ощущала течение времени, но очнулась только тогда, когда голос спросил:_

_- Откуда ты знаешь этот символ? -_

_В углу салфетки оказалась странная, смахивающая на квадрат фигура, грубо набросанная серией косых пересекающихся штрихов. Она была похожа на маленькое лицо. Эвилин нахмурилась. Она не припоминала, что видела такое раньше... по крайней мере, в реальности._

_Но ей снились очень странные сны... _

_Она отложила ручку и рассмотрела повнимательнее маленькую загадку. Чернила были синими, но у нее было ощущение, что другой цвет подошел бы гораздо больше. _

_Красный, пришло ей на ум._

_Да. Это лучше смотрелось бы красным. _

_

* * *

_

_- Ну, конечно же, ты не расстраиваешься. Ведь это же не твое тело украли! -_

Эвилин остановилась как вкопанная по дороге через школьную парковку, вцепившись в стопку папок в руках и нахмурившись.

_Так, притормози,_ подумала она твердо, _и _подумай, _что ты сказал._

Голос замолчал.

— Ладно... — выдохнула она. Перехватив ношу поудобнее, она продолжила свой путь к старому кирпичному зданию. Вокруг было тихо и пусто, но слышался отдаленный гул голосов, доносящийся из классов. Главный офис находился сразу за холлом, и когда она вошла, из-за стойки справочной выглянул скучающий дежурный ученик.

— Да? — его челюсть монотонно двигалась, пережевывая резиновый комок, и время от времени в офисе раздавалось громкое «хлоп».

Эвилин внезапно пришел на ум образ коровы, и она наложила его на образ ученика. Подошло.

— Я Эвилин Хьюз. Я принесла материалы для мистера Айвестера.

— Ага, — школьник полез в ящик стола и вытащил пустой бланк. — Заполните форму, и я выдам вам пропуск, ладно?

Дежурный полез в другой ящик, а Эвилин схватила ручку и начала заполнять бланк. Бросив на стойку пристегивающийся гостевой пропуск, студент снова уселся на стул и выжидающе уставился на Эвилин. Она удержала вздох и протянула заполненный бланк. Ученик даже не взглянул в него, просто отложив в проволочную корзинку, стоящую поверх каталожного шкафа, и махнул рукой в сторону двери в холл.

— Вам направо до первого коридора. На перекрестке повернете налево и поднимитесь по лестнице. Айвестер в кабинете двести пятьдесят три.

— Благодарю.

Маршрут, указанный дежурным, оказался никудышным. Левый поворот вел в коридор без малейших признаков лестницы. Она попробовала пойти в противоположную сторону, что привело ее к еще одному перекрестку, и она неожиданно оказалась у спуска в школьный подвал. Флуоресцентные лампы освещали казенно-белые стены и расцвечивали бежевые плитки на полу. Каждое движение Эвилин порождало эхо. Она остановилась.

Из-за угла послышались приближающиеся шаги, и она пошла на звук. _Пожалуйста, пусть это будет взрослый, _подумалось ей. Секундой позже она поправилась: _Пожалуйста, пусть это будет взрослый с чувством направления._

- _Ха._ -

Она обогнула угол и на долю секунды увидела кого-то высокого, рыжеволосого и в заляпанной футболке, и тут лампы под потолком вспыхнули и с гудением погасли, и коридор погрузился во тьму.

Голос из темноты невнятно изумился, а Эвилин взвизгнула, когда что-то большое, теплое и мягкостью напоминающее кирпичную стену вмазалось в нее, отчего она растянулась на полу. Папки разлетелись со звуком взлетающей стаи птиц, а «кирпичная стена» издала громкое ругательство и упала на нее сверху.

Следующие несколько секунд были заполнены возней и попытками распутать конечности под аккомпанемент шуршания сминаемой бумаги и разнообразных «пустите», «ой», «извините», «уф» и «отвали». Из классов по соседству, лишенных света, доносился хор из воплей и криков.

— Боже, — «стенка» пахла лосьоном после бритья и моторным маслом. «Она» наконец-то смогла отстраниться так, чтобы не пихать руки ей в живот или... или еще кое-куда. — Боже, — повторила «стенка». — Простите, ради бога. Вы в порядке?

Эвилин медленно села, баюкая больную руку и, задыхаясь, уставилась слепо в темноту. Упершись для надежности рукой в холодный пол, она почувствовала, как одна из рассыпавшихся папок смялась и захрустела под ладонью. Она глубоко вздохнула.

— Э... Да, в порядке.

— Чертовы аварийные отключения, — со стороны «стенки» послышался хруст, когда «это» поменяло положение, и Эвилин поморщилась. _Еще одна папка. _Она опять вздохнула.

— Просто здорово, — она поджала ноги и потерла бедро. — Уже третье за месяц?

— Четвертое.

Эвилин поморщилась.

— Здорово, — повторила она снова. В молчании прошло несколько долгих минут, нарушаемом только голосами из аудиторий и хрустом бумаги, когда кто-то из них двигался.

Голос зашевелился на краю сознания. Хоть он и существовал лишь у нее в голове, он умудрился издать звук, подозрительно похожий на смущенное откашливание.

- _Это был... - _Голос запнулся, заинтересованный и странно нерешительный. - _Вы же... - _

- _Это был... секс? - _

Эвилин подавила взвизг негодования. И в этот момент свет решил зажечься обратно.

* * *

Дымящаяся чашка кофе появилась перед ней, и Эвилин улыбнулась в ответ. Мужчина тоже улыбнулся, и смешливые морщинки вокруг его глаз стали заметнее.

— Вам уже лучше? — просил он.

— Намного.

— Никогда раньше не видел, чтобы люди так краснели. Я подумал, у вас случился сердечный приступ, или что-то в этом роде.

— Что-то в этом роде, — ответила она сухо. _Ты никогда больше не будешь смотреть телевизор._

_- Это ты все время смотришь всякое мыло. Я просто за компанию. -_

_Заткнись._

Маленький кабинет, даже меньше чем ее каморка в Моррис-холле, был завален бумагами, разными финтифлюшками, коробками и всякими механическими деталями. Стены были залеплены картинками машин и мотоциклов с небольшим вкраплением вырезок из газет. Рамка с дипломом была неуклюже пристроена в углу за столом, и на ней красивым замысловатым шрифтом было напечатано имя Кристофера М. Стивенса.

Окно из оргстекла занимало большую часть одной из стен и выходило на обширное помещение, заполненное различными машинами на самых разных стадиях сборки и ремонта. Старшеклассники толпились вокруг машин, занятые самой разной работой. Некоторые работали на станках, что находились у одной из стен, и производимый ими шум эхом раздавался в помещении. В открытые гаражные двери на противоположной стене врывался яркий солнечный свет, и через них было видно пустую стоянку позади школы.

— Мне, надо сказать, здорово повезло, — внезапно сказал мужчина.

Эвилин оторвалась от разглядывания гаража и вопросительно на него взглянула.

— С аудиторией, — уточнил он. — С этими еженедельными отключениями большинство занятий срывается. Когда света нет долго, ребята просто сидят и маются в темноте. Мы же просто выкатываем наш класс наружу и продолжаем занятия.

— Спорю, ученики просто в восторге, — сказала Эвилин.

Учитель рассмеялся.

— Все может быть. Этих ребят лучше не заставлять скучать, точно говорю.

Эвилин согласно хмыкнула и отхлебнула обжигающий кофе. Ее взгляд переместился на унылую стопку помятых и обшарпанных папок, пристроенную на край стола. Она нахмурилась.

— Извините за это, — сказал ее собеседник.

— Ничего страшного. Спасибо, что помогли их собрать. Большинство этих бумажек не пригодится. Айвестеру нужны только заметки к лекциям и кое-какие указания, но у одного из секретарей случился приступ трудолюбия, и... Ну, в общем, мне эти бумаги тоже не нужны.

— Айвестер барахольщик, и он думает, что бумага священна. У него они обретут новый дом. Я даже могу послать одного из своих ребят, чтобы он их отнес для вас, — он разглядывал отличный отпечаток подошвы на обложке верхней папки. — Конечно, не помешало бы, если бы вы написали записку, поясняющую, почему все перепутано, это для того, чтобы я получил своего ученика обратно живым. Там куча бумажной работы для нерадивых учеников.

Эвилин рассмеялась, и Стивенс вручил ей пачку стикеров и ручку. Пока она набрасывала короткую записку с извинениями и объяснением, он наклонился к окну и постучал по стеклу, поманив кого-то из учеников.

Дверь отворилась, впустив пацанистую девицу в заляпанной спецовке и рабочих перчатках. Она подозрительно глянула на Эвилин, потом повернулась к учителю и заявила:

— Что бы это ни было, это не я.

— Кира, — весело ответил учитель, — это профессор Хьюз из колледжа. Мисс Хьюз, — повернулся он к Эвилин, — это Кира Брайант, моя лучшая и самая верная ученица.

— Ну спасибо, — проворчала девушка.

Эвилин протянула ей руку:

— Приятно познакомиться, Кира.

— Так японцы произносят «киллер», — девица с ухмылкой ответила на рукопожатие.

Голос разразился долгим и громким приступом истерического смеха.

Эвилин моргнула, оглянулась на учителя (который прикрыл глаза ладонью), и улыбнулась в ответ:

— А на греческом это означает «дама».

Девица явно была разочарована, но потом заметила перчатку на руке Эвилин.

— Че это? У вас проказа, что ли?

— Автомобильная авария. Это для защиты кожи, пока не выздоровеет.

— Пьяный водитель?

— Не помню.

— Хреново.

— Согласна.

Голос сдавленно захихикал и объявил:

_- Она мне нравится. -_

— Киллер, будь так добра, отнеси эти бумаги в комнату мистера Айвестера, хорошо? — Стивенс, задрав бровь, посмотрел на ученицу.

— А че бы и нет? — она сгребла стопку бумаг, а Эвилин прилепила стикер с запиской к верхней папке. — А, еще Майк просил передать, что новый капот не катит.

— Вот как? Сейчас подойду. И не слоняйся по школе. Быстро туда и обратно, поняла?

— Ага, поняла, — беспечно махнув рукой, девица выскочила за дверь.

Эвилин посмотрела на учителя, который массировал себе виски.

— Какой милый ребенок.

— Да, — согласился он иронично, и встал. — Ну, хотите встретиться с нашим проектом?

— «Встретиться»?

— Ага. Его зовут Франкен-вет, «Корвет Франкенштейна», — он ухмыльнулся. — Пойдемте. Вы сами все увидите.

* * *

«Франкен-вет» оказалось подходящим именем для машины — ничего подобного Эвилин никогда не встречала. Двери, багажник, борта, все было разного цвета. Сиденья были разных моделей и из разных материалов. Капот и приборная доска отсутствовали, открывая начинку частично собранного двигателя. Одного колеса не хватало, и машина стояла на домкрате.

Троица учеников столпилась у стены, держа на ребре большую пластину металла, и переговариваясь. Когда учитель и Эвилин приблизились, они обернулись.

— Мистер Стивенс, это не подойдет, — заговорил самый старший, серьезный юноша с косматой шапкой волос, которые постоянно падали ему на глаза. — Мы все испробовали, но вмятины не вправляются.

Учитель поспешил объяснить смущенной Эвилин:

— Мы проверяем все свалки на предмет запчастей, которые могут подойти Франкен-вет, и выясняем, не можем ли мы получить их бесплатно. Кое-какие запчасти нужно немного поправить, но до завершения нам осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Еще несколько запчастей для двигателя и кое-что из внешней обшивки, и мы можем устраивать ему пробный заезд, — он обернулся к учениками. — Ну, Майк, давай посмотрим.

Эвилин попятилась, когда Стивенс вместе с троицей начал вертеть пластину различными способами, болтая на каком-то явно иностранном языке. Она потерла ухо, стараясь унять назойливый звон, который усилился, когда она вошла в шумный класс.

— Может, попробовать молотком?

— Не поможет. Дженис даже одолжил в слесарных мастерских кувалду, но она не оставила даже царапины.

— Ну, черт, надо же, — учитель потер шею. — Проклятье. Что ж, отложим пока в сторону. Хотя жаль. Состояние хорошее, за исключением этих вмятин.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Ученики объединенными усилиями оторвали от земли толстый кусок металла, и Эвилин увидела, что это глянцево-черный капот, идеально гладкий, только с одной стороны было четыре вмятины размером с ее кулак каждая, расположенные одна за другой и смявшие металл просто невообразимым образом. Заинтересовавшись, она подошла поближе. Звон в ушах усилился.

На глаза попался проблеск фиолетового, и свет выхватил странный знак в центре капота, формой напоминавший комбинацию перевернутых треугольников и шеврона, образуя, как ей показалось, стилизованное свирепое лицо,

Волоски на ее загривке и руках встали дыбом.

Голос издал невнятный изумленный возглас. _- Праймусов шлак.-_

Что-то прикоснулось к ее плечу, и она вздрогнула. Стивенс отпрянул, озабоченно ее рассматривая.

— Вы в порядке?

Она снова посмотрела на капот. Ученики прислонили его к стене, и «лицо» таращилось на нее вверх тормашками.

— Вы... вы не знаете, что это за символ?

— Фиолетовый? Нет. Мы с ребятами тоже удивлялись. Видели такой раньше?

Она снова потерла ухо. Громкий шум станков отдавался эхом вокруг нее.

— Я не уверена.

— Должно быть, новая банда. Классно выглядит, верно?

Эвилин уклончиво промычала что-то, следуя за преподавателем, который провел ее по остальной комнате, знакомя с разными учениками, разъясняя назначение различных механизмов. Эвилин слушала в пол-уха. Символ все стоял у нее перед глазами.

Лицо не выглядело «классным». Оно выглядело откровенно страшным, словно ядовитая змея, смотрящая на бедную запуганную мышку.

* * *

Открыв дверь из школьного холла, Эвилин тряхнула головой и нахмурилась. В ушах опять звенело, еще громче, чем раньше. _Удивительно, как все в этом классе еще не оглохли_, подумала она нелюбезно, выходя в удушливую послеполуденную жару.

Черная машина была припаркована снаружи, блестя в ярком солнечной свете всеми гладкими изгибами и грациозными линиями. Эвилин остановилась как вкопанная. На капоте можно было разглядеть тусклое фиолетовое пятно... или это был просто оптический обман? В животе образовался странный трепет, быстро превратившийся в дурноту, и кровь отлила от лица, вызвав головокружение.

Голос _зарычал_.

Окна машины были наглухо затонированы, и водителя разглядеть было невозможно. И машина Эвилин стояла прямо за ней, в первом ряду парковки.

Чувствуя себя до глупости тревожно, Эвилин медленно и аккуратно обошла черную машину сзади, двигаясь по нелепо широкой дуге, как будто та была рычащей цепной собакой. Звон в ушах усилился, а затем начал стихать, когда она почти пробежала последние метры до своего автомобиля, нашаривая ключи.

За ее спиной, урча, ожил двигатель.

Ключи выпали на асфальт, и дыхание перехватило.

Раздалось едва слышное скрипение и щелканье коробки передач. Урчание усилилось до рокота и стало удаляться. Взвизгнули покрышки на неровном дорожном покрытии. Эвилин смотрела на упавшие ключи и слушала.

Вокруг парковки. К выезду. Остановился. Двигатель гудел, взревывая так, что сотрясался воздух. Затем, ускоряясь, начал удаляться вниз по дороге, и постепенно затих вдали.

Зажмурившись, Эвилин осела на горячий металл крыши и борта машины. _Как у меня все наперекосяк, _подумала она отстранено. _Проклятье, я действительно схожу с ума. _

В кои-то веки голос промолчал.


	4. Глава 3 Алиса

**Глава 3. АЛИСА**

**

* * *

**

_**Морфеус:**__ Я вижу, что ты чувствуешь себя как Алиса, падающая в кроличью нору?_

_**Нео:**__ Можно и так сказать._

_**Морфеус:**__ У тебя взгляд человека, который принимает то, что он видит, потому что он готовиться проснуться. Как ни странно, это недалеко от правды._

_**Матрица**_

_**

* * *

**_

– _Тебе надо быть осторожной. – _

Эвилин вбила в калькулятор еще несколько чисел и нацарапала итоговую цифру в расходной книге. Нахмурившись, закопалась в старые банковские выписки.

– Я знаю, что ты не хочешь слушать, но это важно. Ты — Мы_ в опасности. – _

Она вытащила очередную выписку и сравнила цифры с записями в книге. Вздохнув, вычеркнула одну строчку и снова потянулась к калькулятору.

– _От этих ребят жди беды. Да, я многого не помню, но я помню _их_. Ты должна меня послушать! – _

Эвилин оторвалась от своих вычислений. _Я это знала._

– Что? –

_Сейчас ты заставишь меня сделать что-нибудь странное, к примеру, укусить себя или выпрыгнуть в окно или принести новорожденных котят в жертву «Великим Древним», я права?_

– …_принести_ что_ в жертву _кому_? –_

_Знаешь, может быть, я не сумасшедшая. _Эвилин задумчиво погрызла карандашный ластик. _Может, ты моя муза, или один из тех странных голосов, что бывают у писателей. Мне нужно написать книгу. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь еще писал книги про одержимые машины. _

Ей смутно показалось, что если бы у голоса были глаза, то он обязательно бы их закатил.

– _Я просто скажу «А я тебя предупреждал» сейчас, чтобы не надоедать тебе потом. Сойдет? – _

_Какой ты заботливый. _

Она уже наполовину пересчитала цифры в итоговой колонке, когда свет, мигнув, погас; умиротворяющий гул домашней техники запнулся и затих.

— Черт.

– Я не планировал использовать это так вот сразу, участливо сказал голос, _но, пожалуй, «А я тебя предупреждал» тут как раз к месту. –_

_

* * *

_

Новости день ото дня звучали все тоскливее. Самые разные представители общественности порицали местные энергокомпании за то, что они не могут решить проблему с постоянными аварийными отключениями. Местные больницы закупались дополнительными аварийными генераторами, чтобы хоть как-то приспособиться к перебоям с электричеством. Сообщали и о мерах, предпринимаемых после взрыва газопровода по дороге в промышленный район.

– _Вы, люди, самые тупые создания, каких я встречал,_ кисло проныл голос. _Неудивительно, что вы не додумались до путешествия на свехрсветовых скоростях. – _

Эвилин закатила глаза. _Мы изобрели шоколад. Мы непобедимы. _

_– Внезапная эпидемия отключений и взрывов распространяется по твоему городу, и тебе не кажется, что это слегка _странно_? –_

_Я смотрю телевизор — против воли, хочу заметить — вместе с плодом моего воображения, который думает, что он дух машины, которая практически отправила меня на тот свет. Что именно я должна считать «странным»?_

– _Что бы ты там ни думала о своей психике, я дело говорю. –_

_Твое нахальство просто изумительно. Ты ноешь круглыми сутками семь дней в неделю, и мне уже почти хочется выпить лишнюю таблетку чтобы это прекратилось. _

– _Как будто ты раньше мне так не угрожала._ Голос фыркнул. _Да пожалуйста. Таблетки нифига тебе не помогают, ты только перестаешь от них соображать. И тебя начинает мутить. И если уж на то пошло, я тоже начинаю тормозить и меня тоже тянет блевать... что никогда не случалось со мной до всей этой неразберихи, спасибо тебе большое. –_

_Главное, ты затыкаешься. _Она потерла глава и взглянула на часы на панели видеомагнитофона — без десяти минут одиннадцать. _Так, на сегодня хватит. _ Она достала телевизионный пульт с бокового столик. _Пора идти спать._

На экране появилась репортерша, стоящая где-то в промышленном районе Мэйсон-сити, за ее спиной была видна развороченная улица, усеянная металлическими деталями и осколками стекла; на заднем плане суетились полицейские.

— _...место происшествия, обнаруженное сегодня утром недалеко от перерабатывающего завода в Бомонте..._

Камера начала показывать панораму места, и Эвилин выключила телевизор. Экран моргнул и погас.

Голос рявкнул:

– _Включи обратно! –_

Эвилин задохнулась от боли, прострелившей виски и уронила пульт на пол, схватившись за голову, упершись взглядом в темно-бежевый ковер.

— ... что?

– _Сейчас же! –_

Покалывание начало растекаться от головы вниз по шее, по плечу, и ее рука задвигалась, подхватив с пола пульт и включив телевизор обратно. То же покалывание обожгло шею, и она обнаружила, что тупо смотрит в экран.

Секундой позже голос задумчиво пробормотал:

– ... _значит, их теперь трое. –_

На экране появилось изображение черной спортивной машины, буквально разодранной в клочья. Серебристые внутренности были смяты до неузнаваемости и разбросаны по всей улице, целые куски обшивки отсутствовали. Лужи жидкости растекались от остова, смешиваясь с пожарной пеной. От шин остались одни лохмотья, а одной вообще не было. Те куски, что все еще оставались прикрепленными к машине, были помяты, изломаны и вообще невосстановимо испорчены. На разорванном надвое капоте были такие же странные вмятины, что она видела на прошлой неделе в школьной автомастерской.

Половина знакомого фиолетового знака ясно виднелась на покореженном металле.

– _Праймус, _произнес голос с восхищением. _Кое-кто очень, очень недоволен. – _

Покалывание отступило, и Эвилин грузно осела на диван, тяжело дыша. Моргнула, безмолвно уставившись на собственную руку. Подвигала ею туда-сюда и, дрожа, закрыла глаза.

– _Эй... –_

Нерешительно. Заинтересованно. Обеспокоенно.

Эвилин яростно тряхнула головой и встала, швырнув пульт на пол. Оставив за спиной включенный телевизор, она кинулась в ванную.

_– Эй. Эй-эй-эй! Ты чего? –_

Дверца шкафчика с медикаментами протестующе скрипнула, распахнувшись. Аккуратные ряды бутылок с аспирином, противоаллергическими препаратами, антацидами, витаминами и травяными сборами с громким стуком полетели в раковину и на пол, когда она сдвинула их в сторону, потянувшись за невзрачной маленькой ярко-оранжевой с белой крышкой баночкой с наклеенным рецептом, что стояла в глубине. Дрожащими руками она вытащила ее на свет.

В дозировке было указано — одна таблетка каждые шесть часов. Она взяла две.

_– Эй!_ Голос встревожился. _Успокойся! Я извиняюсь, хорошо? –_

Она ухватилась за столешницу, чтобы устоять на ногах. Желудок скрутило, сердце билось, словно птица в клетке. Горло сдавило спазмом, дыхание рывками вырывалось из груди, в глазах стояла резь. В зеркале перед ней отражалась бледная, словно призрак, женщина.

_– Я же не знал... –_

Оставив в ванной беспорядок, она, не потрудившись раздеться, залезла в постель. Одеяло были холодным, и она натянула до подбородка еще и теплый плед, а потом и совсем укрылась с головой, сворачиваясь калачиком.

– _Я не знал, что могу делать... так... – _

Желудок запекло, когда лекарство начало рассасываться, и все предметы перед глазами поплыли по краям, размываясь в мягкой неясной бесформенности. Дрожь перетекла в легкий озноб и вскоре сменилась оцепенением. Что-то горячее скользнуло по лицу на подушку, но беспокоиться об этом сил не осталось.

_– Извини... –_

* * *

Кому: Эвилин М. Хьюз, четверг, 10 сентября 2009 года, 15:41:55-0400

Тема письма: Я же вам говорил!

От кого: Мигель Альварес

Professora,

Поглядите, я же говорил вам, что были фотографии!

М

P.S. Вы все еще не в курсе, когда возвращаетесь? Ричардсон продолжает путать путает фонемы и аллофоны, чем сводит нас с ума. o.O;

Вложение – Файлы:

(1.9MB)

Проверить и сохранить

Письмо было трехдневной давности.

Эвилин разглядывала прикрепленную к письму ссылку. Курсор переместился на нее, и появилась маленькая белая рука. Зажмурившись, она нажала тач-пад.

Глубоко вдохнув, она загрузила файл и отправила его на распаковку. В новом файле оказалось восемь фотографий, она открыла их в слайд-шоу и прокрутила вниз.

Фотографии были разного размера и качества и явно были взяты из разных источников. У некоторых, сделанных с высокого ракурса, в углу была проставлена дата — похоже, снимки с камер на светофорах. Остальные были сделаны с улицы, на всех, кроме одной, было что-то на переднем плане, и лишь мельком захвачена машина.

Все они выглядели просто отлично. И все были черными. Все с тонированными стеклами. И у всех капот был украшен тем самым фиолетовым знаком.

Она внимательно рассмотрела фотографии. Она мало что понимала в машинах, но и то могла сказать, что на картинках всего было пять моделей... и одна совпадала с машиной, что она повстречала у школы.

_Хотя, если исключить тот капот из школьной автомастерской и ту кучу мусора из телевизионного репортажа, то получается, что их теперь только... три... _

Ей припомнилось, что сказал голос: «... значит, их теперь трое.»

Она откинулась в кресле и выключила свой лэптоп.

_Я проваливаюсь в кроличью нору, _подумала она и тихо хихикнула.

* * *

— Синичка, ты грустная, словно бобер в брекетах. Что стряслось?

Стакан с янтарной жидкостью появился у нее перед носом. Эвилин встрепенулась, и моргнув, посмотрела на женщину напротив.

— Что?

Ее собеседница ухмыльнулась.

— Когда человек так грустит, ему просто необходимо как следует выпить.

Эвилин посмотрела на выпивку и отодвинула ее в сторону.

— Мне нельзя, Джейми. Врач запретил.

— Врач? — озадаченно посмотрела вторая женщина. — Какой врач?

— Я принимаю лекарства. Ничего особенного, — заверила она. — Последствия аварии.

— Ага. Как скажешь, Синичка.

Бар был практически пуст. Пара человек сидела у барной стойки, и еще несколько в углу играли в бильярд. Музыкальный автомат наигрывал какую-то мягкую и неторопливую песню в стиле кантри, которая, очевидно, больше всего подходила по настроению к обстановке. Эвилин с подругой выбрали место рядом с большим окном, открывающим вид на улицы центрального Мэйсона, расцвеченные красно-оранжевым вечерним солнцем.

— Спасибо за ужин, Джейми, — наконец сказала Эвилин. — Я в последнее время вроде как отдалилась от всех, верно?

— Еще чуток дальше, и ты оказалась бы в Китае. Что тебя гложет? Две недели назад ты была в порядке.

_Что меня гложет? Я словно попала в _Матрицу, _вот что. _

— Я просто устала от безделья. Нельзя же вечно быть в отпуске.

Собеседница заломила бровь.

— Давай ты подменишь меня в школе, а я на неделю-другую смотаюсь в отпуск.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как это заманчиво, — Эвилин снова уставилась в свой стакан. _Уже почти седьмой час, и я могла бы уехать вместе с Джейми... _Желудок скрутило, и она хмуро отвернулась от соблазнительного алкоголя. _Ну и ладно._

— У тебя что-то со слухом, Синичка?

Эвилин замерла, поняв, что опять трет уши, и промычала что-то вроде «нет, ничего», и, старательно избегая обеспокоенного взгляда подруги, выглянула в окно.

Снаружи была припаркована черная машина, не более чем в паре метров от того места, где они сидели, и с капота на нее жадно скалилось фиолетовое лицо.

— ...ви? _Эви?_ Что на тебя нашло?

— Как долго эта машина тут стоит?

— Что? Дьявол, а мне-то откуда знать? Черт подери, у тебя проблемы?

— Н-н-нет, никаких проблем, — Эвилин решительно потянулась к выпивке.

* * *

Когда они вышли из бара, черная машина уже исчезла.

— Где ты припарковалась? — спросила Джейми, оглядывая ночную улицу с осмотрительностью бывалого горожанина. — Могу подкинуть, моя машина чуть дальше по улице.

Эвилин улыбнулась.

— Все в порядке. Я выпила всего один бокал.

— Я _заметила_, мисс Мне-Доктор-Запретил, — женщина закатила глаза. — Выразить не могу, как меня успокаивает тот факт, что ты решила поступать не в медицинский колледж, а туда, где не надо отвечать за чужие жизни.

— Рада, что угодила.

— Хм, — Джейми вытащила из сумки внушительный узел из ключей, цепочек-брелоков, мини-карт и зажимов, и, наконец, зазвенела ключами от машины. Эвилин в ужасе вытаращилась.

— Ты что, копишь этот хлам еще со школы?

— Синичка, никогда не знаешь, что может пригодится.

— Я могу открыть дверь в квартиру как ключом, так и тараном, но предпочту то, что полегче.

— Смешная какая, — Джейми обняла ее и чмокнула в щеку. — Уверена, что тебя не надо подвезти?

— Все будет нормально, моя машина всего в квартале отсюда.

* * *

_Надо было пойти с Джейми._

Моргающий свет уличных фонарей раскрашивал тротуар оранжевыми и черными кляксами, посверкивая на разбитых бутылках и металлическом мусоре. Холодные сквозняки гуляли по переулкам, шурша мусорными мешками и старыми газетами и гоняя их по бетонному покрытию. Улица была пустынна, не видно было даже крадущихся в тени бродячих кошек.

Эвилин поплотнее запахнула пальто и согнулась под напором ветра, споткнувшись, когда тот запутал ей юбку. Волосы лезли в глаза, и она безуспешно попыталась сдуть их обратно, не желая вынимать руки из теплых карманов.

Она завернула за последний угол на пути к не такой уж и близкой парковке и опасливо остановилась, увидев, что все фонари, кроме самого дальнего, не работают.

Под ним одиноко стояла ее машина. Вытащив из кармана ключи, она шагнула вперед. Волоски на шее встали дыбом.

В ушах снова зазвенело.

Из густой тени в дальнем углу парковки раздалось басовитое урчание мощного мотора, и слабый оранжевый отблеск мелькнул на сверкающей черной поверхности, когда машина плавно выкатилась из своего укрытия, прокралась через парковку и остановилась между Эвилин и ее автомобилем. Даже густая тень не могла скрыть знакомый знак на капоте.

Эвилин судорожно сглотнула ком в горле.

_... Думаю, теперь понятно, куда она подевалась..._

Зажав в трясущихся руках позвякивающие ключи так, что побелели костяшки, она шагнула вперед, обходя машину сзади. Машина плавно откатилась назад и снова остановилась на ее пути.

Желудок в животе скатился на пару дюймов ниже, а сердце подскочило к самому горлу. Звон в ушах стал громче, чем когда-либо, и Эвилин рефлекторно отступила на пару шагов назад, прижав к груди сумку, словно щит.

Машина повернула и покатилась следом, гладкая и блестящая, урчание мотора превратилось в хищный рык. С капота на нее щерилось лицо.

_Этого не может быть. Это просто ребята из какой-нибудь банды. Одержимых машин не бывает..._

Пятясь от машины, она запнулась о неровность на бетонке, оступилась и упала назад с громким вскриком. Машина подкралась ближе, неуклонно надвигаясь бампером до тех пор, пока Эвилин, неуклюже отползая и обдирая руки о тротуар, не начала чувствовать тепло от мотора.

_О, боже. Боже, боже, боже, боже. Это сон. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет сон. Я в больнице, я в психушке, я потеряла сознание где-то, где-то, только не тут..._

А потом... потом машина начала _искажаться._

Эвилин в замешательстве смотрела, как все передвигается и складывается; панели переворачивались, сдвигались детали, скрежетал металл и трещали соединения, и все перекрывал электронный скрип, от которого волосы вставали дыбом.

У машины были глаза, красные глаза, свирепо уставившиеся на нее, и это больше была не машина: над ней, в тусклом свете городских фонарей, склонилось бесформенное что-то.

А потом это что-то заговорило рокочущим и скрежещущим, как наждак, голосом, таким громким, что в ушах зазвенело еще сильнее.

— **Где Ключ?**

_Кто-нибудь... _

_... помогите..._

Голос впервые за несколько дней шевельнулся на задворках разума, и он был в _бешенстве_.

– _Вот это,_ произнес он, _я и имел в виду, когда говорил, что_ _«А я тебя предупреждал»._


	5. Глава 4 Беды

**Глава 4. БЕДЫ**

**

* * *

**— _Везение моя фамилия, — буркнул Ринсвинд. — А звать меня, кстати, Не._

_**«Интересные времена», Терри Пратчет.**_

_**

* * *

**_

– Эта планета такая... пестрая. –

_Эвилин поплотнее закуталась в тонкий больничный халат, поджав ноги в тапочках под скамейку, и сосредоточилась на солнечном тепле, что боролось с утренней прохладой. Сад был расположен во дворе посередине больницы в окружении стен из стекла, стали и бетона — яркое цветное пятно анютиных глазок и нарциссов, обрамляющее несколько дорожек; их затеняли белые ветви цветущего кизила. В нескольких шагах дальше по тропинке, рядом с дверью из стекла и металла, что вела обратно в надоевшие Эвилин стерильные застенки, стоял санитар._

Ты никогда не видел цветы? - _удивилась она. Пожалуй, нездорово было хоть как-то отзываться на этот голос, но какая разница – больше тут ни с кем не поговоришь, а если и поговоришь, то только на медицинском жаргоне. К тому же, голос мог быть вполне интересным собеседником, если его умаслить__._

– Нет. На моей планете нет органики. –

Так значит, ты машина-пришелец. _Эвилин слегка усмехнулась про себя, отвернувшись, чтобы спрятать выражение лица от своего надзирателя._

– Мех, _сказал голос. _Я мех, и мы глайдеры, а не «машины». –

Ути, какие мы недотроги, _ответила она. Ребра запротестовали, когда она наклонилась вперед, отщипнула росистый бутон и принялась вертеть его в пальцах. Капельки воды упали ей на кисть, уколов холодом, и по спине побежали мурашки. _Мех? То есть... робот? Ты что, машина-оборотень? Робот-пришелец днем, машина ночью?

– Не... не совсем. Мы меняемся, когда захотим. –

Машина-трансформер. _Она дотронулась до золотисто-фиолетовых лепестков. _Машина-трансформер, да еще и пришелец из далекой, далекой галактики... _Она тихонько хихикнула, превратив смешок в легкий кашель, когда санитар посмотрел в ее сторону._

– Что тут такого смешного? –

_Санитар с дежурной улыбкой на лице направился к ней. Переменка закончилась. Эвилин бережно спрятала цветок в ладони, все еще улыбаясь про себя. _

Неудивительно, что ты не знаешь, что такое светофор.

* * *

Рука и ребра болели, голова раскалывалась.

— Шлак, где этот глюк? Схватил и удрал, все просто.

— Остынь, Торк. Это же Блокейд. Он, наверно, заблудился.

— С этим бешеным ботом неподалеку? Даже этот тупоголовый не стал бы так рисковать.

Она осторожно приоткрыла глаза и обнаружила, что смотрит в шершавую неровную серость; пошевелившись, она решила, что это бетон, и она довольно долго лежала на нем, прижавшись щекой. Было тяжело глотать. Она судорожно вздрогнула. Было очень, очень холодно.

– _Наконец-то проснулась, шлак тебя побери. – _

Ноги странно заледенели.

_Я... моя обувь?_

— Надо было сразу погрузить чертова хлюпика на корабль. И никаких пряток на свалках.

— И куда его там девать?

— На гауптвахту, Оффбит. Куда еще сажать пленников?

— Чувак, решетка слишком редкая. Там достаточно места, чтобы пролезла турбо-крыса, не говоря уже о маленьком тощем белковом.

– _Ты уже перезагрузилась? – _

_Туфель нет... Я же была в туфлях... когда..._

— _Что не так, Синичка?_

Она снова моргнула, и в глаза немного прояснилось. В ушах стоял звон тысяч колоколов, они звенели и звенели, вызывая новую волну головокружения.

_Джейми._

На шее что-то висело. Что-то очень тяжелое и холодное было крепко обернуто вокруг шеи, и опасно сдавливало горло всякий раз, когда она пыталась сглотнуть. Она пошевелила рукой, проведя холодными пальцами по неровному бетону, и прикоснулась к чему-то круглому и железному — что-то вроде трубы пару дюймов в диаметре.

– _Это и есть труба, тормоз. Кусок трубы. Они тебе весь процессор вышибли? –_

_Труба? Труба... Бар? Бар, Джейми. Синичка. Глупость какая, я не птица. Выпивка... нельзя. Лекарства. Пилюли от голоса... голоса?_

_Голос?_

Что-то вроде вздоха.

– _Да, я тут. – _

_Тут?_

Она перевела взгляд дальше. Вокруг на многие метры простирался бетон, упираясь в скрытые в тени стены. Взгляд скользнул вверх и уперся в ряд разбитых грязных окон, через которые снаружи лился дневной свет. В воздухе кружилась пыль, золотясь в пробивающихся лучах. С потолка, что терялся в тени, свисали цепи, блоки и прочее оборудование.

_Высоко, _пришла в голову первая мысль. _Гараж?_

– _Склад, _уточнил голос. _Шлаково большой склад. _Снова вздох. _Праймус, по-моему, они ее сломали. –_

— Он точно включит комм. Я так и знал.

— Даже Блокейд не такой дурак.

— Готов спорить на свою порцию энергона?

В обширном помещении раздался мягкий густой смех.

— Я тоже не дурак, Ти.

Эвилин пошевелилась, попытавшись перенести вес на здоровую руку и облегчить давление на больную; шрамы отозвались внезапной болью. Она тихонько охнула, дернулась, но ей удалось лишь перекатиться на спину. Что-то громко звякнуло при движении, и она обнаружила, что упирается плечом во что-то тонкое и бугристое.

– _Молодец, дурная твоя голова. – _

Эвилин ошеломленно обернулась. От нее по цементному полу тянулась длинная цепь, дальним концом прикрепленная к железной опорной балке, вмонтированной в пол. Цепь была обернута вокруг и завязана на узел, а поверх нее находились, по-видимому... ноги?

_Большие ноги, _подумала она.

Одна пара ног была черно-красная, другая — черно-белая. Взгляд переместился выше. Ноги переходили в бедра, бедра — в талии, а талии — в грудные клетки. Каждая была странной формы, широкая и квадратная, и, казалось, находилась очень, очень высоко. И в центре каждой неясно виднелся фиолетовый треугольник.

Тревога кольнула шею и растеклась дальше по всему телу, и две фиолетовые кляксы сложились в фиолетовые лица, взирающие на нее сверху вниз...

_У тебя что-то со слухом, Синичка?_

_Как долго эта машина тут стоит?_

_Что на тебя нашло?_

_...всего в квартале... Все будет нормально._

_**Где Ключ?**_

Два гиганта уставились на нее. У одного не было ни рта, ни носа, а глаза были закрыты светящимся красным визором. Второй мерзко улыбнулся, рубиновые глаза вспыхнули ярче.

— Оно в онлайне.

Внезапно Эвилин очень четко ощутила, что проснулась.

* * *

Бетонный пол под ней завибрировал, когда черно-красный гигант, который с лицом и глазами, сделал два больших шага в ее направлении. Эвилин попыталась отползти, цепь билась и звенела о цемент, рука горела, а шею болезненно сжало, когда холодный металл вокруг горла дернулся, цепь натянулась. Она обернулась в изумлении, желудок взбунтовался.

_Поводок!_

Гигант засмеялся, грубый хохот резанул по ушам, заставил съежиться на полу, смотря вверх, вверх, вверх на чудище.

_Я в психушке. Я валяюсь без сознания в какой-то чертовой психушке, а меня накормили каким-то таблетками. Это у меня такие приходы, скоро придет медсестра поменять мне пеленки и убедится, что у меня не появилось пролежней, как у дяди Рэндала... _

– _Не могла бы ты заткнуться? Это не шлаков сон! – _

Гигант скрестил свои угловатые руки на широкой груди, наклонил голову и уставился на нее:

— Как тебе обстановка? Ваша раса хорошо знает, как держать низшие виды в узде, правда?

Гигант опустился на одно колено; при движении внутри него что-то зашумело и зажужжало. Громадная черная рука потянулась и нависла над ней, закрыв обзор, и она, дрожа, вжалась в пол и зажмурилась. Странный пронзительный всхлип отдался эхом в пустом здании; горло обожгло покалывание, и звук прекратился.

– _Тише, _произнес голос, звуча одновременно спокойно, уверенно и напряженно. _Успокойся. Если бы они хотели тебя убить, убили бы уже десять раз. –_

Что-то тяжелое, твердое и неожиданно теплое обхватило ее тело и подняло вертикально; босые ноги шаркнули по бетону и повисли; брякнула цепь. Ее руки выставили вперед, как у ребенка, которого подхватил взрослый. Вибрация отдалась через металл в ее тело, когда гигант снова захохотал.

— Оффбит, кажется, оно от меня не в восторге?

Жужжание, гудение и скрежетание усилилось, и ее оторвали от пола; воздух ударил в лицо и растрепал волосы; желудок улетел куда-то вниз. Цепь звенела от каждого движения, давя весом на шею.

_..._

Что-то тупое и металлическое ткнулось ей в щеку, и глаза сами собой распахнулись. Она обнаружила, что смотрит на палец, длиной и толщиной не уступающий ее руке. По ту сторону пальца в опасной близости на нее пялилось лицо гиганта.

— Давай, хлюпик. Скажи «привет».

— Торк, отпусти беднягу. Ты его до отказа топливного насоса доведешь.

— Ты скучный.

Звон в ушах усилился до пронзительного визга, почти достигнув нормального слухового уровня; хватка вокруг ее тела усилилась, перебив дыхание, а сердце в панике забилось где-то в горле. Темные металлические губы раздвинулось, открывая во рту гиганта похожие на зубы пластины белого металла.

— Торк! — вторая рука с громким лязгом схватила гиганта за кисть, и черно-красный гигант оскалился на черно-белого.

— Отвали, Бит.

— Если ты его уморишь, это твой бампер окажется в плавильном котле.

— Да на что оно нам сдалось? Нам нужен только Ключ. Достанем его и сваливаем. Въезжаешь?

— Ты даже не в курсах, у него ли Ключ. Это всего лишь тварюшка со странным энергосигналом. Положи _обратно._

Эвилин уставилась на обоих гигантов. Рот черно-красного робота насмешливо искривился, потом он прищурился и ухмыльнулся.

— Ладно, — сказал он и разжал руки.

Из горла вырвался вопль ужаса от внезапного чувства невесомости, но едва Эвилин начала падать, как ее поймала вторая пара рук.

— Предсказуемо, Ти.

В этот раз ее не стали хватать поперек тела. Вместо этого, черно-белый гигант держал ее, свернувшуюся, на ладони, прикрыв второй рукой словно щитом.

Черно-красный издал презрительный звук.

— Ну и ладно. Все равно подохнет на обратном пути.

Эвилин затрясло еще сильнее, дыхание вырывалось неровной икотой. Она прижала руки к взбунтовавшемуся животу, сжавшись так, что лоб прижался к коленям. Цепь соскользнула с плеч и с громким звоном упала гиганту на ладонь.

– _Дыши. Просто дыши. Все будет в порядке. –_

_Не будет. Не будет ничего в порядке, не будет, ничего, не в порядке..._

— Ну, по крайней мере, я буду о нем заботиться, — воздух шевельнулся, как будто что-то большое переместилось над ней; внезапно что-то надавило ей на шею. — Ну-ка, не дергайся.

Сил хватило только на задавленный писк; давление вокруг шеи сдвинулось, усилилось и исчезло на совсем, металл звякнул о ладонь, и под весом цепи ошейник перекатился через край и загремел далеко внизу.

Она потянулась осторожно потереть горло. Кожа болела и была вся в синяках. Сглотнув комок, она почувствовала дурноту.

— Если оно сбежит, ловить будешь сам.

— Как скажешь, Ти, — что-то коснулось ее спины между лопаток и скользнуло дальше вниз по позвоночнику. Потом еще раз, и еще. — Ти, ты глюк-переросток, напугал его до отказа процессора.

— Ты всегда был слишком мягким, Оффбит. Хочешь забрать его себе? Поставишь ему клеточку рядом со своей платформой?

— Может, устрою ему уютный уголок, — пошутил великан. — Белковые едят энергон? Я бы отдавал ему остатки.

_Я не домашний зверек, _подумала Эвилин; остатки гордости проснулись глубоко-глубоко под слоями страха и паники, что туманили ей разум.

– _И не будешь им. – _

Поглаживание прекратилось и что-то легко накрыло ее спину, словно робот прикрыл ее рукой. Она закрыла глаза.

— Ти, тебе это не понравится.

— Хлюпик помер?

— Нет. Блокейд только что вышел на связь. Он в четверти мили отсюда.

— ..._Шлак. Шлаков глюк, — _серия громкого треска и лязганья разнеслась эхом по зданию, звук передернутого затвора многократно отразился от стен, но Эвилин не рискнула посмотреть. — Он же должен знать, что означает сохранять радиомолчание. Если тот психобот его не убьет, его убью я.

Черно-белый гигант погладил Эвилин по спине, словно пожилая леди, успокаивающая встревоженную кошку.

— Не теряй голову, Ти. Нас двое на одного. А если Блокейд вернется в целости, то трое на одного.

— Ты сам видел, что этот псих сотворил с Динамо. Ты действительно хочешь увидеть его в деле?

— Не особо.

На складе воцарилась тишина, изредка нарушаемая только гудением, жужжанием и скрежетанием, когда один из великанов двигался. Эвилин открыла глаза и уставилась на толстые черные пальцы, что сжимались вокруг нее. Секунды шли, превращаясь в минуты; молчал даже голос.

Издали приблизился грохочущий гул мотора, захрустел гравий. Просигналил клаксон, и голос снаружи сказал:

— Эй, парни! Я все достал. Вы не поверите, какой в городе траффи_як_.

Тишина. Два великана замерли, и вместе с ними и Эвилин.

Шаги. Тяжелые медленные шаги, все ближе и ближе, сначала прохрустели по гравию, потом глухо протоптали то ли по траве, то ли по грязи, вторя ударам сердца Эвилин.

Снаружи донесся отчетливый звук взведенного оружия.

Рука черно-белого великана сжалась вокруг Эвилин. Черно-красный успел только яростно прошипеть _«шлак»_, и мир взорвался яркой вспышкой и обжигающим жаром.


	6. Глава 5 Шок

**Глава 5. ШОК**

**

* * *

**— Кто говорит про панику? — воскликнул Артур. — Это просто культурный шок. Вот когда я осмотрюсь, как следует, вникну в обстановку, сориентируюсь — вот тогда начнется паника.

_**«Автостопом по Галактике», Д. Адамс**_.

* * *

Голос ругался громко и изощренно, и это единственное, что слышала Эвилин, кроме звона в ушах и приглушенных свистящих раскатов, которые заглушал испуганный грохот ее сердца. Ноги болтались в воздухе, она лежала на животе, ухватившись за черный палец, сжимая хватку с каждым рывком и взмахом гигантской руки. Дым и пыль клубились в воздухе, запах озона и гари забился в горло; где-то высоко сбоку она видела другую руку великана с огромной пушкой, что стреляла вспышками красного огня.

Рука великана снова дернулась, мир завертелся в диком калейдоскопе из подсвеченного дыма, пестрых теней и огней фейерверка, и Эвилин почувствовала, что все больше и больше соскальзывает с металлической ладони. Она попыталась зацепиться за гладкий металл, но тут рука переместилась и наклонилась, и Эвилин обнаружила, что зажата между ладонью и грудью гиганта, прямо напротив фиолетового символа.

Звук вернулся, и мир снова принялся дрожать и крениться, рев огня и пушек перекрыл лязгающий звук, когда великан сделал несколько шагов назад и вбок.

Вдали в дыму появилась фигура и подняла что-то похожее на гибрид ружья и гранатомета.

— Как он оказался здесь так быстро, ржа его раздери? — проорал черно-красный гигант, перемежая слова с оглушающим грохотом, что сопровождали каждый разряд оружейного белого пламени. Вне поля зрения что-то взорвалось, разметав вокруг куски металла и крошки бетона, со звоном отскочившие от черно-белого великана и впившиеся Эвилин в кожу.

Над головой застонало и вскрикнуло, и все вокруг Эвилин наклонилось и закрутилось, когда гигант качнулся вперед, пригибаясь. Оглушительный скрежет металла о металл разорвал воздух, ужасный удар сотряс корпус великана, отдавшись во всем теле Эвилин. Гигант резко пошатнулся, упал на одно колено, и скрученная дымящаяся двутавровая балка соскользнула с его плеча. Перед глазами, на расстоянии не более десяти футов, замаячил закопченный, засыпанный обломками и кусками щебня пол.

Великан издал звук, похожий на рычание.

— Вот не было веселья больше с тех пор, как Праймус придумал сверхзаряженное, — пробормотал он.

Его хватка ослабла, и Эвилин крепче вцепилась за указательный палец гиганта. _Кажется, меня сейчас вытошнит. _

– _Не время сейчас,_ – ответил голос; в глазах помутнело, затем прояснилось, когда волна покалывания ужасно неприятно прошлась по всему телу, и тело, без ее ведома, дернулось и изогнулось, выскользнув из великанской хватки, и полетело вниз.

_Что..._

Бедро и рука громко запротестовали, когда она смягчила свое приземление перекатом, но вместо того, чтобы лежать пластом на земле и стонать от боли, она неуклюже поднялась и побежала. Сверху гигант выкрикнул что-то непонятное, но тело само собой метнулось вбок, когда громадная черная рука пронеслась за спиной, явно намереваясь ее схватить.

_...за черт?_

Одна из складских стен оказалась почти что снесена, в зияющую дыру могли проехать рядком три трактора. Солнечный свет прорывался сквозь отверстие, превращая дым в ослепительно белый ореол, контрастируя с красными и черными сполохами взрывов. Ноги Эвилин несли ее к свету, виляя среди осколков цемента и языков пламени, развороченного дерева и кусков щебня. Подошвы запекло от боли, когда она наступила на обломки и неровные куски бетона, и она сразу же запнулась в тщетной попытке остановиться.

– _Прекрати сопротивляться! _огрызнулся голос. Ноги вновь продолжили путь. _Это не так уж и легко. Как вам удается сохранять равновесия на этих тощих штуках? –_

Где-то сзади и сбоку послышался голос черно-красного:

— Бит, что ты там... Ты его _упустил_?

— Заткнись, Торк!

_Ты..._ Воздух вырывался из легких резкими рывками. Глаза скосились без ее ведома, сфокусировавшись на препятствиях, неестественные вспышки огня проносились над головой, как будто она смотрела странный ракурс в кино. _Что ты делаешь?_

– _Убегаю? –_

Сзади доносился грохот шагов, один гигантский на три ее шага.

_Но... но... это _мое_ тело! _глупо возразила Эвилин. Зудящее покалывание распространилось сплошняком с головы до пят, доводя до белого каления.

– _Ну, ничего не поделаешь! –_

Она упала на четвереньки, и что-то большое пролетело над головой. Великан выплюнул что-то похожее на ругательство, но она снова вскочила и рванула вперед.

_Не сюда! _ «завопила» она, приближаясь к яркому провалу в стене. Белые сполохи выстрелов черно-красного гиганта и сверкающие разряды зеленого пламени откуда-то снаружи тучами проносились сквозь разлом, разрывая воздух какофонией из визга, шипения и взрывов.

– _Спокойно_. Она перепрыгнула упавший с потолка лист металла. Бедро превратилось в комок оголенных нервов, боль разлилась по всех ноге и начала отдаваться в бок. Ноги горели, пульсируя в такт ударам сердца. _Они целятся слишком высоко, чтобы попасть в нас. – _

_Знаешь__,__ что такое «сопутствующие потери»?_

Плотно затянутый полосами серого дыма проем маячил впереди.

— Лови! Бит, ты глюк, _лови_!

Свет ударил в глаза, словно перед ней открылся портал в другой мир, но что-то внезапно его заслонило, и тело отшатнулось при виде ног третьего гиганта; она, распахнув глаза, смотрела, как одна из этих ног неумолимо движется на нее.

— _Шлак!_ — чужой хриплый вопль вырвался из горла.

Черно-белый вихрь врезался в третьего великана, вынудив того сделать несколько тяжелых неверных шагов назад, прочь от здания. Дым завертелся вокруг двух фигур. Третий на голову возвышался над черно-белым противником. Движением, которое, по мнению Эвилин, было физически невозможно, больший великан вздернул противника и отшвырнул его в сторону. Земля вздрогнула от удара, но Эвилин снова неловко двинулась вперед.

Тело рвануло вперед, мимо последних обломков и неровных краев досок, что когда-то были стеной. Угодив руками в припорошенную гравием траву, ее тело изогнулось, перекатываясь; небо, земля и дым закрутились в тошнотворном калейдоскопе, камни впились в бок, в ноги, в спину, и она замерла в ссохшейся траве, задыхаясь холодным и пахнущим дымом воздухом.

_Ой..._

Болело все, множество синяков и порезов соперничали с безумной болью в бедре, в руке и в ступнях. Поверх всего этого оставалось колющее ощущение, но она перекатилась, встала и умудрилась сделать несколько неверных шагов вперед. И сразу же наткнулась на блестящую черную спортивную машину. Эвилин замерла, как вкопанная, уставившись на тонкий металлический шест, аккуратно воткнутый точно посреди скалящегося фиолетового знака. Розовые и голубые потеки заляпали все вокруг, и стекали лужами вокруг колес.

– _Тупая башка Блокэйд_, догадался голос. _Прямо в кортекс. –_

Эвилин помотала головой; опаленные грязные волосы болтались вокруг лица. Перед ней простирался дикий лес, за спиной возвышался склад, старая разбитая дорога вела куда-то влево, мимо второго склада, поменьше. Она обернулась, и ей на глаза попался третий великан, направляющийся к лежащему черно-белому гиганту. Солнечный свет играл на желтом и черном металле; на шлеме по бокам виднелись две выступающие, словно рога, детали.

— Я вас разорву, десептиконы! — прорычал гигант_._

Волна покалывания схлынула, как будто ее и не было, и она сломанной марионеткой упала на колени.

– _... Санни... – _

Эвилин мотнула головой и мимолетно подивилась, что в состоянии это сделать. Попыталась встать, но из-за слабости в ногах снова упала, болезненно всхлипнув. Движение привлекло ее внимание, она подняла взгляд и увидела, как черно-красный великан выскочил из здания. Она начала пятиться, отползая по гравию, но великан не стал оборачиваться; вместо этого он взял на прицел желтого гиганта.

Внутри черепа что-то словно взорвалось, в глазах замелькали звездочки, и она услышала, как кто-то орет ее голосом:

— _САННИ!_

Воздух разорвало оглушительным «бам!», за которым последовал еще более громкий взрыв, и затем раздался самый ужасный и пронзительный вопль, какой Эвилин когда-либо слышала. В глазах прояснилось.

Желтый великан стоял невредимый... за покореженной фигурой черно-белого гиганта, что стоял на коленях и зажимал истекающую розовой жидкостью и сыплющую искрами дыру в боку. Красный визор неровно мерцал и вспыхивал.

Черно-красный застыл. Перевел взгляд с поверженного товарища на проткнутую машину, затем на смертельно неподвижного желтого, который все еще держал свое оружие.

Черно-красный отступил на шаг.

Затем еще на шаг.

С рычанием и проклятиями великан повернулся и прыжком бросился прочь. В полете его тело исказилось, раздался знакомый механический звук, и грязная перепачканная машина приземлилась на дороге и рванула вдаль.

С другой стороны раздалось гудение и скрип, и Эвилин, обернувшись, успела увидеть, как черно-белый робот, шатаясь и почти падая, убегает вслед за товарищем. Споткнувшись и упав на колени, он судорожно трансформировался, и вскоре вторая черная машина, нездорово взревывая мотором и оставляя за собой шлейф дыма, умчалась следом за первой.

Воцарилась странная тишина, не _тишина_ вовсе. Склад скрипел и стонал, дерево трещало, корежился металл, небольшие языки пламени весело потрескивали вокруг внушительного пролома в стене. Издалека приближались знакомые завывания полицейских и пожарных сирен.

А гораздо ближе негромкое механическое гудение заглушало звон в ушах; Эвилин обернулась взглянуть на оставшегося великана. Тот стоял, не двигаясь, и ее сердце на мгновение замерло, когда она поняла, что бледный, серебристо-голубой взгляд устремлен на нее.

В горле закололо.

— _Шлак, ну и почему так долго? _

Она, распахнув глаза, поспешила захлопнуть рот грязной рукой. Пристальный взгляд великана превратился во что-то больше похожее на пристальный оскал. Он шагнул к ней, сотрясая землю.

_Ты что _творишь_? Ты свихнулся?_

– _Это мой брат. – _

_Твой _ кто_?_

Иголки снова закололи тело, и рука оторвалась ото рта. Боль прострелила ноги, когда она выпрямилась. Руки сами собой уперлись в бока, тело приняло решительно-самоуверенную позу; голова задиралась все выше и выше по мере того, как гигант приближался.

_О... черт... возьми..._

Она едва доставала гиганту головой до колена и совсем терялась в его тени. Он был больше, чем черные, но его тело выглядело матовым и поцарапанным, а не таким блестящим, как у тех двоих. Против воли она поморщилась.

— _Праймус, Санни, что с тобой стряслось, шлак побери?_

Свирепый взгляд сменился рычанием, огромная черная рука метнулась вниз и сдернула ее с земли, выбив воздух из легких и вызвав приступ головокружения.

— Откуда ты знаешь это имя?

Она ухитрилась с хрипом втянуть в легкие побольше воздуха. С расстояния всего в пару метров на нее уставились бледные глаза. Губы Эвилин сложились в усмешку.

— _Ради Праймуса, братец, полегче._

Металл лица робота оказался подвижным, словно кожа на лице человека, лоб нахмурился, глаза прищурились, серебристые губы раздвинулись, обнажив белые «зубы».

— Что ты такое?

— _Санни..._

— Не называй меня так! — кулак слегка сжался. — Я задал тебе вопрос, _белковое_. Что ты такое? Откуда ты знаешь это имя?

Кулак Эвилин стукнул по черному металлу гигантского пальца. Эвилин мысленно икнула от ужаса.

— _Это я, самовлюбленный ты тупица! Я! Сайдсв..._

Кулак _стиснулся_, заставив ее закашляться. Бледно-голубые глаза придвинулись еще ближе, серебристые губы изогнулись в рычании.

— Неубедительно.

Вой сирен приближался.

— _Слушай, ты, глюк, у нас нет времени. В любую секунду люди окажутся здесь. Мы должны..._

Кулак сжался.

— _...Стрикер, не надо. Да, понимаю, кое-что тебе не помешало бы подрехтовать, но..._

— Не морочь мне процессор.

Кулак опять сжался. У Эвилин вырвался болезненный хрип. _Я сейчас умру!_

Голос примолк. Она задыхалась, сердце трепетало где-то в горле.

И тут:

— _Ты раньше был сине-белым._

Давление исчезло так резко, что Эвилин чуть не выпала из гигантской хватки.

— _Ты ныл, что голубой сливается с оптикой, и выбрал для контраста желтый. Желтый и белый тоже легко смешивались, так что ты решил стать желто-черным. Ты перекрасился как раз тогда, когда Шолдерболт передал наши спецификации Прайму, и в наказание он на целый орн загнал тебя на гаупвахту. А мне пришлось работать за двоих, чтобы прикрыть твой несчастный бампер._

Великан распахнул резко побелевшие глаза, неприятные злые морщины на лице разгладились и сменились выражением крайнего замешательства.

— ...Сайдс? — кулак разжался, и Эвилин внезапно оказалась на черной ладони, а вторая рука прикрывала ее, словно она могла свалиться вниз. — Я... я думал, ты погиб. Я видел твое тело.

— _Ну, ты же меня знаешь,_ — ее рот растянулся в широкую ухмылку, и она раскинула руки. — _Невероятный, Несокрушимый Сайдсвайп. От меня избавиться труднее, чем от сыпной ржи_.

Бледные глаза потемнели до голубого.

— Какого шлака с тобой произошло?

— _Э-э-э... Может, попозже?_ — рука сама указала в сторону дороги. Сирены выли совсем близко, уже был слышен рев моторов. — _Пока укатываться, братец._

Она увидела, как за покрывающим глаза гиганта стеклом что-то, что окрашивало их и заставляло светиться изнутри, движется и смотрит мимо нее на дорогу.

— Недоразвитые мешки мяса, — прорычал гигант. — Они даже турбо-крысу не поймают.

Эвилин показалось, что это высказывание должно ее расстроить. Единственное, что она смогла выдавить из себя — бледное подобие негодования. _Очаровательно_, устало огрызнулась она. Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что не так уж и плохо, что ее тело, по сути, угнали. Так легко переложить всю работу на кого-то другого.

— _Пошли, Санни,_ — и, хихикнув, голос мысленно добавил:

– _Извини. Я бы сказал, что он обычно не такой, но не хочу врать. –_

— Первым делом вот это, — свободная рука гиганта схватила воздух, и внезапно в хватке оказалось что-то плоское и металлическое. Резкое движение кистью, и это что-то описало дугу в воздухе и с громким _клац_ приземлилось на капот оставшейся черной машины.

— _Плавильный заряд? Ты сегодня маленько не в духе, братец?_

— Маленько.

Гигант потянулся, ухватился за проткнувший машину шест и выдернул его; покореженный металл взвизгнул, по воздуху разлетелись голубые и розовые брызги. Снова движение кистью, и шест, тридцать футов длиной и фут в диаметре, исчез.

_Фокусник, _ подумала Эвилин глупо.

Желтый гигант опустил ее вниз, и гравий впился ей в измученные ступни, когда она ступила на землю. Возвышающаяся фигура отступила на шаг, начала падать на колени... но так и не упала, потому что коленей больше не было. Желтая спортивная машина качнулась на рессорах, когда ее передние колеса приземлились на землю. Дверь со стороны водителя поднялась, и больное избитое тело Эвилин, прихрамывая, забралось внутрь и упало на сидение. Дверь зашипела и со щелчком закрылась.

Экран на приборной доске моргнул и загорелся, высветив изображение лица гиганта.

— Ты в курсе, что занес мне внутрь грязь?

— _Ничего страшного. Никто не заметит разницы._

— Шлакогон.

Губы Эвилин изогнулись в улыбке.

— _Я тоже скучал по тебе, братец._

Машина фыркнула, двигатель с ревом ожил, и они двинулись по гравийной дороге. Ремень безопасности сам по себе перекинулся через ее плечо и с легким щелчком застегнулся. Баранка перед ней вертелась без посторонней помощи.

Мотор взревел громче, когда машина выехала на автостраду, но все перекрыл оглушительный взрыв позади. Эвилин в панике дернулась посмотреть назад, моментально поборов контроль голоса. На месте, где осталась стоять черная машина, все было охвачено пламенем, черный дым рвался в небо, смешиваясь с пылью, поднимающейся от практически уничтоженного склада, обломки и куски обугленного металла засыпали все вокруг.

— _Мило,_ — раздалась хриплая пародия на ее голос. — _И как раз вовремя._

Красно-синие огни замерцали в зеркале заднего вида и свернули на гравийную дорогу; двигатель взревел, переключилась передача, и машина рванулась вперед, оставляя полицию и пожарных далеко позади. По сторонам пролетали зеленые лесистые холмы, изредка перемежающиеся амбарами или одинокими домами, скользили мимо подстриженные зеленые изгороди. Места Эвилин были незнакомы.

— Ладно, шлакогон. Твое «позже» наступило. Что, Юникрон тебя забодай, произошло? И что за белковый костюм?

Плечи сами собой дернулись.

— _Я бы сказал, кабы знал. Как бы то ни было, это не костюм... скорее, тут имеет место аренда._

— Что? — урчание мотора подскочило до рычания.

— _Человеческая искра тоже здесь._

– _К слову об искре... Ты как? – _

Имей она власть над собственным телом, она бы фыркнула.

_Ой._

– _Ха... ну, по крайней мере, ты все еще хоть что-то чувствуешь, верно? – _

— _Ты сможешь пообщаться с ней потом. Ее зовут Эвилин. Она ничего. Хотя и немного скучная._

_Помидоры, _ со всей мстительностью, что смогла собрать, подумала Эвилин. _Желе. Макароны с сыром. Йогурт. С _персиками_._

– _Ладно, ладно. Сбавь обороты. Я извиняюсь. – _

Покалывание в теле отступило, и Эвилин тяжело откинулась в кресле, сжимая и разжимая пальцы просто потому, что она _могла_ так сделать.

_Все эти деньги, что пошли на терапию... и эти чертовы таблетки..._

_Понятно._

Голос рассмеялся.

– _Что? Ты уже не считаешь себя сумасшедшей? –_

Эвилин посмотрела на свои руки, радуясь, что может двигаться. Грязь забилась под ногти, на задней стороне предплечья начал выступать синяк. Обе ладони были в кровоточащих царапинах из-за гравия.

_Слишком больно, чтобы это было сном, _ответила она, чувствуя, что ей необходимо хорошенько проплакаться.


	7. Глава 6 Бред

**Глава 6. БРЕД.**

**

* * *

**

_Когда это все закончится, мне нужно будет серьезно полечиться. У меня уже глаз дергается._

_**Осел из «Шрека»**_

_**

* * *

**_

Эвилин разбудил рывок, сотрясший машину, когда та наехала на особо коварную колдобину. Снаружи теплый дневной свет сменился сине-серыми сумерками, в которых потускнела зелень деревьев, плотную прижимающихся к узкой проселочной дороге. Эвилин сонно прищурилась на свет, исходящий от приборной доски, и ее взгляд уперся в небольшой экран в центре, на котором было что-то вроде заставки — на синем фоне крутилось плоское красное «лицо». Оно до жути напоминало фиолетовый символ, украшавший капоты тех гигантских роботов-машин, но, хотя красное лицо и казалось суровым, в нем не было той злобы, что присутствовала в фиолетовом лице.

_Где-то я это уже видела, _подумала она сонно.

Она шевельнулась; шея болела после сна в сидячем положении, ступни и бедро ныли. Дискомфорт в низу живота заставил ее окончательно проснуться. Окинув взглядом тускло освещенный салон, она задержалась на едва подергивающимся рулевом колесе. _Ну, здорово._

_Эй? Голос? _

_... Сайдсвайп?_

Присутствие голоса все еще ощущалось на задворках разума как непрерывное невнятное бормотание, но казалось тише, чем обычно, и никто не ответил ей.

— Э... прошу прощения.

Красный знак на экране сменился лицом желто-черного гиганта. Изображение уставилось на нее, урчание мотора усилилось.

— Э... тут поблизости нет стоянки? Или бензоколонки?

Голубой взгляд сузился, но ответа не последовало.

— Мне надо выйти.

— Нет.

Эвилин посмотрела через лобовое стекло вперед. Дорога змеей извивалась у подножия гор, куски камней торчали из ржаво-красной почвы там, где с дороги в ходе ремонта был снят асфальт. _Это уже Аппалачи._

— Куда мы едем?

— Где Сайдсвайп?

Эвилин еще раз прислушалась к голосу, и снова ответом ей было то же самое бормотание.

— Думаю, он спит. Должно быть, захват тела здорово его вымотал, — добавила она кисло.

— Он сохранил тебе жизнь.

_Кажется, тут должно было быть «на время». _ Она вздохнула, поежившись.

— _Пожалуйста_, остановись.

— Нет.

— Я серьезно. Если нет заправки, ладно, просто остановись, мне надо выйти. Я... — покраснев, она поморщилась, — ...мне надо в туалет.

— Нет.

— Что значит «нет»? — она прижала кулаки к ногам. — Ты, должно быть, не понимаешь. Мне нужно в туалет. В уборную. _El baño. Il bagno. Le salle de bains. Otearai. _В _санузел._ Это не тот случай, когда можно ответить «нет»!

— Нет, — двигатель самодовольно взревел.

_Похоже, дело не в переводе. Как объяснить концепцию туалета гигантскому роботу?_

_... Ладно, будем говорить понятным ему языком. _

Она втянула побольше воздуха в легкие.

— Мне нужно... удалить отходы из своего тела, — произнесла она, тщательно подбирая каждое слово. — Мне нужно это сделать как можно скорее, или мое тело сделает это без моего согласия. Это будет грязно и унизительно, и, возьми себе на заметку, если это произойдет, я откажусь _тебя_ чистить. Теперь въезжаешь?

Прошло несколько минут. Машина затормозила и свернула к обочине, ремень безопасности отстегнулся, дверь поднялась, открывая путь наружу. Эвилин осторожно опустила сбитые ноги на сырой гравий.

— Спасибо.

* * *

_Никогда больше не стану воспринимать туалетную бумагу как должное._

От рукавов остались лишь жалкие подобия прежних, и эти остатки благородно пожертвовали собой и упокоились где-то в предгорьях Аппалачей. Туфли и сумочка пропали без вести, блузка была грязной и порванной. Белье и медицинская перчатка, похожи, были единственными относительно уцелевшими предметами гардероба. Эвилин оплакивала прожженную и изодранную в клочья любимую юбку, пока продиралась сквозь колючий цепкий подлесок обратно к нетерпеливо взревывающей машине.

Дверь открылась, как только Эвилин приблизилась, но она, усевшись боком, наклонилась осмотреть избитые ступни.

_Проклятье._

— Привал окончен, хлюпик. Залазь обратно.

— Помолчи секунду, — она положила ступню на колено другой ноги. Сжав зубы, она очистила царапины и синяки от грязи, копоти и бог знает еще чего, шипя и дергаясь от боли, вытащила занозы и мелкие куски гравия из более глубоких порезов, которые сразу начали кровить.

— Что ты _делаешь_?

Горько усмехнувшись, она опустила ногу, стараясь касаться земли краем стопы, и занялась другой ступней. _Как много может разглядеть разумная машина?_

— Мне надо домой, — наконец сказала она, трудясь над особо упрямой занозой.

— И не мечтай, — раздался в ответ рык под аккомпанемент рева все еще работающего мотора.

— Я сказала «надо». Это не то же, что «хочу». «Хочу» означает, что было бы славно, если бы это произошло; «надо» значит, что будет плохо, если это не произойдет, — она чуть не прикусила язык, когда ступня едва не выскользнула из хватки. — Э... Мне надо домой, и мне нужен врач... — _язык роботов_, напомнила она себе, — ...механик. Мне нужен механик, чтобы осмотреть мои ноги.

— Там, куда мы едем, есть механики.

— Механики для людей? — спросила она, чувствуя, что разговор явно принимает бредовый оборот. — Потому что мне очень не хочется умирать.

— Умирать? — машина вся вздрогнула от грохота мотора.

— Ага, — убрать мусор из порезов на руках было проще (и не так больно). — Эти порезы, в них попала грязь и осколки дерева. Если их не прочистить, начнется воспаление.

— ...и что это значит?

_Как бы сказать на языке роботов «заражение»?_

— Мои ноги станут странного цвета и отвалятся, а потом я умру.

— Ты врешь.

— Если бы. Ну, хотя бы отвези меня обратно домой. У меня есть аптечка, я обо всем позабочусь, переоденусь... Когда голо... Когда Сайдсвайп проснется, мы сможем все обсудить.

— Ага. Хочешь обратно, туда, где тебя ищут десептиконы. Уже соскучилась по ним?

Эвилин тихонько улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла невеселая.

— Десептиконы? Милое название. Прямо из фантастического фильма. Но все-таки, я серьезно, отвези меня домой.

Мотор взревел, затих, снова взревел, и снова затих, и, наконец, остановился на чем-то среднем.

— Надолго?

— На неделю? — ответа не последовало. _Язык роботов_, напомнила она себе, и, чувствуя себя немного глупо, попробовала снова: — На семь дней? На семь светлых промежутков и семь темных промежутков? — она указала вверх и снова задалась вопросом, какое у машины поле обзора.

— Один. Один «день».

— Шесть.

— Два.

— Пять.

— Три.

— Договорились, — _значит, торг работает во всех мирах, кто бы знал?_ — Три дня, и вы с «братом» рассказываете, что тут происходит.

— Три дня, и перед разговором _ты_ найдешь мне приличную полировочную ткань и воск.

Эвилин все обдумала.

— Согласишься на автомойку? Полировка включена. _В автомойке Марти ведь есть такое, верно?_

— Договорились, — и после недолгого молчания: — _Теперь-то_ ты залезешь внутрь?

— ...О, — Эвилин поспешно забралась на сиденье полностью, развернулась и снова постаралась поставить стопы боком. _Нужно будет добавить в автомоечный заказ еще и шампунь для салона_, уныло подумала она. Ремень безопасности скользнул обратно вокруг нее и защелкнулся, и дверь с шипением закрылась. — Спасибо... Санни.

— Сан_стрикер_, — машина описала широкий разворот и шустро рванула в обратный путь со скоростью в сотню километров в час, заставляя желудок Эвилин подпрыгивать всякий раз, когда они объезжали выбоины, которыми славились дороги на севере штата. — Давай сразу определимся, хлюпик. Я не дал бы и ломаной гайки ради твоего благополучия, если бы жизнь Сайдсвайпа не зависела от твоей. Когда все закончиться, можешь отправляться прямиком хоть к бешеному гештальту и убиться об него в маленькую органическую лужу, мне это до плавленного шлака.

Эвилин тихонько хихикнула.

— Хорошо, что мы друг друга понимаем, — _и что это за фигня такая, гештальт?_ — Я так понимаю, ты не прекратишь называть меня «хлюпиком»? Так говорили те десептиботы. Дурь какая-то.

— Десепти_коны_.

— Да, точно, десептиконы. Ну, а я Эвилин.

— Плевать, хлюпик.

* * *

Квартира коменданта находилась на первом этаже, в дальнем заднем углу здания. Холл пах старыми коврами и краской, моргающие флуоресцентные лампы высвечивали каждую трещину на старых стенах и каждое пятно на еще более старом ковре. Комендант тоже был стар, его лицо представляло собой настоящую дорожную карту из морщин, окруженную ореолом лохматых снежно-белых волос.

Над его выражением, когда избитая и подавленная Эвилин появилась на его пороге, при других обстоятельствах можно было и посмеяться.

— М-мисс Эви?

Эвилин выдавила усталую улыбку.

— Мистер Джонсон, не могли бы вы открыть мне дверь? Я, кажется, потеряла свою сумочку.

Старик разевал рот, словно золотая рыбка у куска еды. Часто моргая, он перевел взгляд от ее лица на одежду, потом на ноги и обратно.

— Мисс Эви, боже мой, что с вами произошло? Вы выглядите, словно по вам прошлось стадо коров!

— Какое совпадение, — устало пошутила она, — я и чувствую себя так, будто это стадо по мне протопталось. Неловко беспокоить вас так поздно, но мне очень хочется попасть к себе, а ключи, как я уже сказала, я потеряла.

— К себе? Мисс Эви, вам надо не к себе, вам надо к врачу! Проходите, присаживайтесь, а я позвоню кому-нибудь! Боже правый...

_Неужто я так плохо выгляжу?_

— Мистер Джонсон, правда, не надо... Мне не так плохо, как можно подумать. Это был... Я была... У меня был очень трудный день, — закончила она бестолково.

– _Какое красноречие. Никогда не задумывалась о шпионской карьере? – _

_Так ты проснулся? _Эвилин грозно уставилась на ковер, чувствуя себя странно покинутой. _Как раз вовремя. Кстати, твой брат настоящий засранец._

– _Он же Санстрикер,_ – ответил голос так, как будто это все объясняло.

_Я просто измучена. И если в самом скором времени не приму душ и не вздремну... _

_Ну, хорошего будет мало._

— Прошу вас, не могли бы вы открыть мне дверь? Я уже договорилась с врачом на завтра...

– _А ты знаешь, что когда ты врешь, у тебя голос дрожит? – _

—...и я уже говорила с полицией.

– _Ну вот, опять. Слышишь? – _

— Я... Боже мой, мисс Эви, если хозяйка когда-нибудь узнает, что я отпустил вас в таком состоянии...

_Знаешь, что такое пудинг из тапиоки?_

– _...Нет. – _

— Ну, тогда проводите меня, — она похромала по коридору к старому грузовому лифту, что находился в задней части здания. Из-за спины донеслось тихое ругательство, и старик потрусил следом.

_Заткнись _—_ и никогда с ним не познакомишься._

_

* * *

_

Квартира была погружена в синие сумерки, на автоответчике красным маячком мигал сигнал. Знакомая обыденность дома окружила ее, случившееся за последний день начинало казаться не более, чем сном. Ей понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы заставить себя пройти эти несколько шагов к столику и нажать кнопку воспроизведения.

— **У вас **_**пять**_** непрослушанных сообщений. **_**Первое**_** непрослушанное сообщение, —** из динамика донесся знакомый голос с южным акцентом. — _**Синичка? Привет. Сейчас чуть больше десяти. Я только хотела убедиться, что ты нормально добралась. Позвони мне, когда окажешься дома, хорошо? Пока.**_

Пи-и-ип.

— _**Второе**_ **непрослушанное сообщение: **_**Ладно, детка, ты знаешь, я этого не люблю, но сейчас уже десять утра, а ты все еще не перезвонила, и я не могу дозвониться тебе на сотовый. Я начинаю волноваться. Куда ты пропала? В любом случае... позвони мне. Серьезно.**_

Эвилин уставилась на автоответчик. Зазвучало третье сообщение:

— **...где тебя черти носят? Эви, это уже не смешно...** —она промотала сообщение. Четвертое сообщение: — _**...Эвилин, если это какой-то дурацкий отсев звонящих, клянусь богом, я **_**так**_** тебя взгрею...**_

_Промотать._

Пятое сообщение.

— _**Синичка, ты меня всерьез пугаешь. Я обзвонила всех. Где ты?**_

Эвилин вскочила и в ужасе уставилась на телефон. _Лучше мне позвонить, пока она не вызвала Национальную Гвардию. _

– _Это же хорошо, что она приглядывает за тобой. – _

_Да, это мило, до тех пор, пока она не позвонит... моим..._

_...родителям..._

_О__,__ черт побери._

Она схватила трубку и начала набирать номер.

– _Родителям? – _

_Не сейчас, Сайдсвайп. _В трубке послышались гудки.

– _Ты назвала меня по имени! –_ обрадовался голос.

_Не сейчас!_

Трубку с щелчком подняли:

— Здравствуйте, это Джейми Бёрк. Могу я узнать, кто звонит?

— Джейми, скажи, что ты не звонила моим родителям.

— _...Эвилин! _— от вопля в трубке зашипело статикой. — Эвилин Мередит Хьюз, лучше бы тебе быть в больнице, потому что в противном случае я, честное слово, _сама тебя туда отправлю_!

— Джейми...

— Я тут чуть с ума не сошла от волнения! Ты что, новости не смотришь? Здания рушатся, машины взрываются, повсюду грабежи — это просто сумасшедший дом какой-то! А ты взяла и бог знает куда пропала...

— Джейми!

— Что?

— Ты звонила моим родителям?

— Ну _конечно же_ звонила. Ты же говорила, что хочешь их повидать, пока ты на больничном, так что когда тебя не оказалось дома, что я еще могла подумать?

— Господи, Джейми, меня же всего день не было!

— _И я не смогла до тебя дозвониться!_ Естественно, я волновалась! Что, ради всего святого, ты делала!

_Меня похитили гигантские роботы-пришельцы, а потом спас злой брат голоса в моей голове. _

_Неплохая версия._

— Я... Там было... Я...

— У тебя пластинка заедает, — кисло протянула ее собеседница. — Синичка, не хочешь ее _сменить_?

– _Ты что, действительно не можешь соврать? –_

— Я... Меня ограбили!

– _Что? – _

— Что?

— Меня ограбили. Два.. Два парня, в черном. Они меня вырубили и забрали сумочку, и я очнулась в трущобах.

— Боже, — выдохнула Джейми. — Боже. С тобой все в порядке?

Эвилин ухмыльнулась в трубку. _От плевков огнем к кудахтанью меньше чем за полсекунды. Да, это моя Джейми._

— Я в порядке. Пара синяков и здоровенных царапин, и все.

— Они… — в хриплом голосе появилась странная дрожь, — они... они не сделали тебе ничего плохого, верно?

— Плохого? — в животе у Эвилин ёкнуло. — Нет. Нет! Нет-нет, Джейми, я в порядке. Мне просто нужно в душ и поспать. Честно.

На мгновение повисла тишина.

— Я сейчас приеду.

_О нет._

— Джейми, нет. Не сегодня, по крайней мере. Я устала. Я помоюсь и потом хочу проспать день-другой. Завтра, ладно? Поужинаем... ну или что-то еще. Не знаю.

— Поужинаем.

— Ага.

— Завтра.

— Хорошо.

— В районе шести?

— Почему бы и нет?

— Клянешься?

— Честное скаутское и все такое прочее.

— ...уверена, что ты в порядке?

— Да, паникерша. Я в порядке. Все замечательно, чики-пики и все такое прочее. Конечно, мне было бы еще лучше, если бы ты не стала звонить маме и папе. Теперь все семейство придет ко мне на порог.

— Да, знаю, полномасштабная семейная тревога. Извини. Но бога ради, Синичка, ты меня до смерти напугала. Не делай так больше никогда!

— Я очень постараюсь, — _я сейчас засну прямо тут, _подумалось ей. _А если Джейми услышит грохот падающего тела, то сразу же примчится. — _Я правда должна идти. Мне нужно в душ, и я не хочу заснуть стоя.

— Хорошо. Береги себя, ладно? До завтра.

— Спасибо. И ты тоже береги себя. Спокойной ночи, Джейми.

— Спокойной ночи, Синичка.

Эвилин положила трубку и глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя, как вздох отдается прямиком в подошвы, которые решили именно сейчас заныть.

_Ладно. Аптечка, душ, и спать. Потом долгий обстоятельный разговор с машиной-пришельцем и бестелесным голосом, поход в автомойку и ужин с Джейми._

– _Ну, по крайней мере, тебе не скучно, верно? – _

Эвилин прохромала по благословенно прохладному ковру в ванную, расстегивая пуговицы на блузе. _Я грязная, у меня все болит, я потеряла сумку и все, что в ней было, и выясняется, что я и в самом деле делю свои мозги с каким-то роботом из космоса..._

_Вот уж верно, от скуки я не страдаю._

Она бросила блузу на пол перед дверью в ванную, и включила свет.

_Боже правый... Я и в самом деле ужасно выгляжу._

– _Праймус. Эти цвета, это же не естественно, верно? –_

Эвилин проследила одну из цепочек здоровенных сине-зеленых синяков, что пересекала ее живот, обхватила себя руками и нахмурилась. Руки тоже были усеяны синяками поменьше и царапинами. На лице была одна небольшая царапина на щеке, и тоже окруженная синяком. Волосы висели спутанными патлами, кожа перепачкана копотью и грязью.

_Я выгляжу так, словно меня трактор переехал._

_В любом случае, мне нужно отдохнуть от таких каникул._


	8. Глава 7 Утро

**Глава 7. УТРО.**

**

* * *

**_Адово утро превращается в паскудный день!_

_**Джек Колтон, «Роман с камнем»**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Эвилин прищурилась на запутанное, словно в калейдоскопе, переплетение дождевых капель, теней и света, кружащееся за окном машины. Дворники двигались туда-сюда, мельком открывая вид на ночную автостраду, и свет фар выхватывал отблески на каплях дождя и белой дорожной разметке, резко контрастирующие с черным провалом неба над головой и затененным салоном. Из пенопластовой коробки на соседнем сидении пахло курицей под терияки и яичными рулетами._

_Вдали показалось зеленое сияние и отразилось на мокром тротуаре, превратив дождевые струи в россыпь изумрудов. Когда она миновала поворот и увидела светофор, сигнал сменился на желтый._

_Эвилин нажала на тормоза. _Я бы могла проскочить,_ подумалось ей, когда машина замедлилась и остановилась. Сигнал переключился на красный. _Боже, похоже, я старею.

_Она включила вентиляцию и покрутила настройку радио в поисках чего-нибудь менее депрессивного, чем мяукание гитары и печальные трели на текущей радиостанции. Поморщившись от ударившего в уши рэпа, она, наконец, остановилась на какой-то рок-энд-рольной волне, жалея, что не озаботилась починкой СД-чейнджера._

Ну, хоть встреча удалась, _утешила она себя._ И кое-что я смогла забрать с собой.

_Она обернулась на коробку и задалась вопросом, не стоит ли сейчас съесть половину порции яичного рулета. _

_Потянувшись было к контейнеру, она поняла, что сигнал светофора сменился. Виновато метнув взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, она надавила на педаль газа, трогая машину. Мотор возмущенно запнулся, и Эвилин погладила рулевое колесо, словно машина была капризной лошадью. _

— _Ну же, малыш. Уже недалеко. Когда будем в следующий раз заправляться, я куплю тебе «премиум». Годится?_

_Мотор буркнул и заурчал было, но его заглушил быстро нарастающий механический рев, и мир взорвался._

_

* * *

_

Из блаженного забытья Эвилин выдернула пронзительная трель телефона. Она вслепую нащупала трубку на прикроватном столике.

Мысли после бессонной ночи были расплывчатыми и несвязными; она отбросила спутанные пряди волос с глаз и прищурилась на светящиеся цифры на будильнике. Без двадцати семь утра. _Боже, ну кто так рано? _ подумала она сварливо и прижала трубку к уху.

— Алло?

— Эви? Милая, ну слава богу. Вчера вечером был такой странный звонок.

— Мама, — Эвилин осторожно растянулась на спине, попытавшись превратить гримасу во что-то больше напоминающее улыбку. — Привет. Как коровы?

Голос матери, чистый южный мед, задрожал от смеха:

— Ты всегда это спрашиваешь.

— Просто интересно, получил ли папа своего двухголового теленка.

— В этом году никаких телят-мутантов. Но что у тебя произошло? Джейми заезжала вчера, сказала, что ты пропала.

— О, все в порядке. Я потеряла сумочку и мобильник. Вот и все неприятности.

_Надо будет заблокировать кредитки, _нахмурилась она про себя. _И получить новые водительские права. Здорово. Надеюсь, я не брала с собой карточку социального обеспечения? _

— Ты в порядке, милая? У тебя усталый голос.

Эвилин хихикнула и сжала челюсти, когда смешок попытался превратиться в зевок.

— Мам, в наши дни немногие встают с петухами.

— Ой. _Ой._ Боже. Я всегда забываю... и ты же в отпуске, верно? Прости, Эви.

— Все нормально, мам, я понимаю.

— Ну, тогда спи дальше, но не слишком долго. И обязательно навести нас до конца отпуска, хорошо? Мы с папой целую вечность тебя не видели. Просто неразумно не приехать, пока у тебя есть время.

— Да, мэм.

— Ну... Надеюсь, все утрясется. Если мы чем-то можем помочь, сразу дай нам знать.

— Да, мэм.

— Ну и хорошо. Доброй ночи, Эви... Или доброго утра, — добавила ее матушка, хихикнув.

— И тебе доброго утра, мам, — Эвилин фыркнула, ухмыляясь, положила трубку и, завернувшись в одеяло, задремала.

Она дернулась всем телом, когда телефон снова зазвонил. Бормоча ругательства, она нащупала трубку.

— Алло?

— Эвилин, что у тебя стряслось?

Эвилин закатила глаза и беззвучно зарычала. _Полномасштабная. Семейная. Тревога._

— Лиззи, ты в курсе, который сейчас час?

— Ну да. Семь часов двадцать восемь минут. Кстати... _Зак! Джесси!_ — Эвилин, поморщившись, отдернула трубку от уха. — _Автобус скоро! _Ты просто обязана повидать их, Эви. Растут, как на дрожжах.

— С детьми это случается, — она зажмурилась, пытаясь избавиться от растущего давления в черепе.

— И кстати, что же вчера все-таки случилось? Вечером позвонила мама и сказала, что ты пропала. Ну, теперь-то, видимо, ты уже нашлась, но что-то ведь произошло. Я-то думала, ты в отпуске, но не смогла дозвониться по сотовому, а ты всегда берешь этот...

— _Элизабет._

— Да?

— Сейчас полвосьмого утра. Я пережила самый ужасный день за всю мою жизнь, включая выпускной. Я злая и усталая, и сейчас не самое подходящее время для разговора.

На линии раздался смешок.

— Точно! Я забыла. Ты же у нас не «жаворонок», а, Эви?

— Это еще мягко сказано, — пробурчала она с добродушным ехидством. — Поговорим потом?

— Ладно, сестрица, потом так потом. Я тя лю.

— Ага. И я тебя тоже.

Все еще тихонько улыбаясь, она опустила трубку на рычаг.

– _И как долго все это будет продолжаться? –_

_Ну, мама, папа, Элизабет и Ричард. Потом тетя Грейс, Винс, Кристина, Ми-Мо, Кэрол, дядя Тит, бабушка Мередит, двоюродный дедушка Клайд..._

– _Хватит. Прошу тебя. – _

Недолгий период блаженной тишины убаюкал ее, но телефон опять зазвонил. Со полустоном-полурыком она снова потянулась за трубкой.

— Алло?

— Так значит, ты не умерла. Уже что-то.

— Дик, — Эвилин закатила глаза и потерла переносицу. — Извини, что разочаровала.

— Ви, ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу это имя.

— Ну, либо оно, либо мама услышит, как я называю тебя Муди...

— Ай-ай-ай, дорогая сестренка, не груби. Я просто хотел спросить...

— ...что же тут происходит?

— ...трудное утро, девочка? — последовало после короткой паузы.

— Трудная неделя. А может, и трудный год. Ты не представляешь, как мне сейчас хотелось бы оказаться на необитаемом острове.

— Хочешь, пришлю свежий номер «Фронтира»? Хоть посмеешься.

— А что там у тебя сегодня? — ухмыльнулась Эвилин.

— «Женщина утверждает, что дух Элвиса велел ей бить педофилов тренажером».

— Ты шутишь.

— Кроме шуток. Я сам брал интервью.

— У тебя крыша в процессе не поехала?

— Нет. Но, кажется, я что-то себе вывихнул, пытаясь не заржать. Как думаешь, я в случае чего смогу выиграть иск?

— И окажешься в заголовках следующего номера.

— Я удвою иск.

— Флаг тебе в руки, — хихикнула она, и в ответ тоже рассмеялись.

— Тогда пойду организовывать интервью, — мгновением позже веселость исчезла. — Ты-то в порядке, Ви? Все твердят, что ты просто исчезла.

Эвилин фыркнула.

— Боже. Стоит посеять сотовый, как наступает конец света.

— И это все?

Она сардонически усмехнулась.

— Ну... Еще меня похитили пришельцы, но меня спас гигантский робот. Все со мной нормально.

На том конце так расхохотались, что связь пошла статикой.

— Боже, Ви! А можно мне взять интервью у того робота?

— Тебе он не понравится. Он настоящий козел.

— А мама еще утверждает, что это у _меня_ странное чувство юмора, — снова засмеялся брат. — Это тебе надо было пойти работать во «Фронтир», Джанис тебя просто обожала бы.

— Спасибо, нет. Мне вполне хорошо там, где я есть... в постели.

— Очень умно, Ви. Ладно, мне тоже пора. Счета за междугородние звонки кусаются. Но сначала скажи, ты в ближайшее время планируешь съездить на ферму?

— Если я не приеду, они приедут ко мне сами.

— И то верно. Чем хороша Калифорния: слишком далеко для поездки на машине, а летать они боятся.

— Переехать на другой край страны, чтобы избегать родителей... Ты попадешь прямиком в ад, знаешь?

— Да, мне уже говорили. Серьезно, ты действительно в порядке?

— В полнейшем, все просто замечательно.

— Позвони мне, если это изменится, хорошо?

— Хорошо. Не понимаю, правда, зачем мне это. Международное Сарафанное Радио Хьюзов оповестит тебя раньше.

— Что, хреново быть младшим ребенком в семье?

— Сам попробуй.

— Пока, Ви.

— Пока, Муди...

_Щелк._

В третий раз за утро Эвилин отложила трубку. Не прошло и полминуты, как телефон опять зазвонил; голос издал звук, смахивающий на хныканье.

– _Заставь их убраться. – _

Эвилин выругалась вполголоса и схватила трубку.

— Алло?

— Это... это Эвилин Хьюз?

— Да.

— Мисс Хьюз, это Рэнди Форпс. Мы говорили с вами пару недель назад, помните?

В памяти ничего не всплыло.

– _Парень со свалки_, – подсказал голос.

— О. Мистер Форпс. Точно. Чем могу помочь?

— Ну, у меня тут ваша машина...

— Некудыка? — спросила Эвилин. Последовало изумленное молчание. Эвилин покраснела. — Я имею ввиду, голубой «Таурус». Я так его называла... Э... Что-то случилось?

— Я помню ваш «Таурус», — ответил мужчина. — Я говорю про вторую вашу машину.

* * *

После поездки на двух автобусах и болезненно утомительной прогулки (_Где носит эту говорящую инопланетную машину, когда она больше всего нужна?_), оказалось, что у ее второй машины теперь в капоте большая прямоугольная вмятина, наполовину сплющившая двигатель, сама машина согнута, передние колеса перекошены, лобовое стекло покрыто паутиной трещин.

Внушительная фигура Рэнди Форпса возвышалась рядом.

— Кто-то позвонил вчера ночью, и один из моих парней привез ее. Если не секрет, что произошло? Вы уронили на нее сейф или как?

— Или как, — пробормотала она сквозь зубы.

— Ладно. Вам нужно заполнить кое-какие бумаги, и вот счет за буксировку. Я сейчас все оформлю. Не хотите пока посидеть в офисе?

— Спасибо, но я лучше подожду здесь.

— Ладно. Э... сейчас вернусь. Не уходите никуда! — последнее он произнес с широкой ухмылкой, собравшей вокруг его глаз морщинки, и протопал к главным воротам. Эвилин подождала, пока шарканье затихнет вдали, и шагнула вперед, изучая вмятину. Угол рта пополз вверх в легкой ухмылке, когда она отметила горизонтальные линии, пересекающие отпечаток.

_Отпечаток ноги. С протектором._

— Дитя мое, — сказала она, — кажется, ты должен мне кое-что объяснить.

– _...кто дитя? – _

_Ты._

– _Чего? –_

Ты _въехал в мою машину._ Ты _отправил меня в больницу. Из-за _тебя_ меня похитили гигантские инопланетные роботы. Это все _ты, ты, ты._ И все из-за того, что ты не остановился на светофоре. И только посмей сказать, что я не права!_

– _Я бы остановился, если бы знал. – _

_Чудно. Голос у меня в голове страдает потерей памяти. _Она горько усмехнулась. _Мало мне того, что я попала в какой-то фантастический сериал, ты умудрился превратить его в фантастическую мыльную оперу._

…_У тебя даже есть злой брат-близнец._

– _Между прочим, Санни вел себя вполне вежливо. И это не моя вина, что у меня нет доступа к моим блокам памяти. Ты тут не одна, знаешь ли, кто хочет знать, что произошло. –_

_Так значит, _ что-то_ ты помнишь._

– _Естественно. – _

_Тогда одно из двух: либо у нас время для историй, либо время кушать. Слышал когда-нибудь об _улитках_? _

_

* * *

_

– _Автоботы, десептиконы и нейтралы. – _

— Автоботы, десептиконы и нейтралы, — послушно повторила Эвилин, отвернувшись от остальных пассажиров автобуса; слова звучали не громче вздоха. Кирпич, бетон и постоянный поток пешеходов центрального Мейсона мелькал за окном, временами замедляясь и останавливаясь, когда автобус подбирал пассажиров.

– _У автоботов красный символ. Ты знаешь, как он выглядит, я видел, как ты его рисовала. – _

_Красное лицо. _Эвилин, поджав губы, кивнула, старательно запоминая необычную информацию.

– _У нейтралов желтый символ. У десептиконов — фиолетовый. Автоботы и десептиконы воюют уже... э-э-э... я не смогу перевести в земные временные единицы без своего хронометра. Задолго до того, как нас с Санни сконструировали. Больше ста тысяч ворн. –_

_Неужто так долго? _подумала Эвилин сухо.

Автобус завернул за последний поворот перед ее остановкой, и она потянулась было за отсутствующей сумкой. Со вздохом она встала, покачнувшись, и ухватилась за поручень, чтобы сохранить равновесие, когда автобус накренился, въезжая на остановку. Ноги запротестовали, когда она сползла по трем ступенькам на расплавленный полуденный тротуар.

_И что они такого во мне нашли?_

– _Десептиконы упоминали странную энергетическую подпись. Должно быть, это из-за меня. – _

Она остановилась у аптечного киоска купить в автомате газету. Зажав ее подмышкой, она продолжила путь, до дома оставалась пара кварталов. _Как мне повезло, однако._

– _На твоей стороне Санни... ну, он на моей стороне, а значит, и на твоей тоже... по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я не получу назад свое тело. Разве это не здорово? – _

_Пока ты не получишь обратно свое тело. _Эвилин прищурилась. _Кстати, да. Давай-ка это обсудим. Как..._

Мысль запнулась, когда она внезапно поняла, что в ушах звенит; она замерла на ходу, окидывая взглядом оживленную городскую улицу. Машины с ревом проносились мимо в плотном полуденном потоке, люди заполнили тротуары и устремились в рестораны в поисках обеда. Ничего блестящего и черного, никаких мрачных фиолетовых знаков, ни следа машин-которые-были-роботами.

Эвилин снова двинулась вперед, осматривая окрестности. Звон в ушах достиг пика, когда она прошла мимо узкой боковой улочки неподалеку от ее дома, оказавшейся пустой, и начал стихать, когда она пошла дальше.

_Это... это был Санстрикер? _спросила она.

Последовало долгое молчание.

– _Я надеюсь,_ – ответил голос.

Но странности продолжились, когда она вскарабкалась по пологим ступенькам своего дома. Ей на глаза попался странный темный ком размером с коробку для обеда в углу крыльца. Заинтересовавшись, она нагнулась; блеснула молния и брелок к форме совы. Эвилин вытаращила глаза.

— Быть этого не может.

Она подобрала свою сумку и осмотрела потертую кожу и порванный ремешок. Открыв главное отделение, она порылась в содержимом, найдя кучу всего, включая бумажник, массу разных бумажек, губную помаду, банку с аспирином и мобильник. На мобильнике было порядка сорока пропущенных звонков.

На дне, под кошельком, нашлась пара разбитых туфель.

_Ну,_ подумала она удивленно, _по крайней мере, мне не нужны новые водительские права._


	9. Глава 8 Незнакомец

**Глава 8. НЕЗНАКОМЕЦ.**

**

* * *

**_Есть гипотеза, что в миг, когда кто-то постигнет истинное предназначение Вселенной и причины ее существования, она немедленно исчезнет, а на ее месте возникнет нечто еще более странное и необъяснимое. Есть и другая гипотеза, гласящая, что это уже произошло._

_**«Ресторан «У конца Вселенной», Дуглас Адамс.**_

_**

* * *

**_

– _Она когда-нибудь задумывалась о карьере следователя? – _

Эвилин хихикнула в ответ на жалостный тон, хотя сама чувствовала себя полностью измотанной. _Джейми всегда такая. Ее ученики утверждают, что она чует вранье по запаху._

– _Я заметил. Кстати, неплохая история. Грабеж, похищение, пустынные задворки... Очень похоже на _«Один День из Нашей Жизни»_. –_

_Рада, что тебе понравилось._

Она повесила плащ на спинку кресла и кинула на столик ключи и сумочку (новую, уменьшенную версию предыдущей, откуда перекочевало все содержимое). С полувздохом-полустоном она упала в кресло и откинула голову: виски ломило от головной боли, которая началась сразу после обеда.

В ушах все еще звенело, но очень тихо, гораздо тише, чем те колебания, что мучили ее на протяжении всего ужина с Джейми. _Твой брат... Боже, дико как-то думать о роботе, как о «брате»... Мог Санстрикер следовать за мной?_

– _Все возможно. – _

_Хотя вряд ли. _Она снова вздохнула. _Ярко-желтая спортивная машина здорово выделялась бы из толпы._

_Конечно, черную спортивную машину с этой фиолетовой штукой на капоте я бы тоже наверняка заметила…_

Она потянулась за сумочкой, выудила банку с аспирином и, не запивая, проглотила пару белых таблеток. Взгляд упал на пухлую стопку газет, которую она купила ранее; охваченная вялым любопытством пополам с усталой скукой, она с хрустом распахнула газету и принялась изучать заголовки.

**«Уничтожен фабричный склад, полиция в тупике»** занимало большую часть страницы и сразу же бросалось в глаза. Ниже заголовки поменьше **«Дорожный беспредел»** и **«Бандитские разборки в Мэйсоне?»**. На самой большой фотографии были остатки склада, вокруг которых сгрудились пожарные и полицейские машины, сбоку на заднем плане Эвилин смогла разглядеть изуродованные до неузнаваемости останки черной спортивной машины. На фотографии поменьше под статьей о войне банд была другая черная машина (_десептикон_, поправилась она).

Охваченная внезапным интересом, Эвилин выбралась из кресла и проковыляла к небольшому столику, на котором покоился ее лаптоп. Вытерпев продолжительное жужжание, щелканье и гудение, которым сопровождался процесс загрузки, она открыла браузер и задала поиск изображений спортивных машин. Загрузилась первая серия картинок, на большинстве из которых были футуристические машины, словно воплотившиеся из какого-то фантастического сериала. Она нахмурилась и попробовала поискать по названиям разных «крутых» автомобильных фирм, какие только могла припомнить.

Первым удачный результат дало «_Феррари»._ На второй половине страницы мелькнуло знакомое изображение, и после тщательного изучения, Эвилин решила, что такая машина караулила ее около бара и позже похитила, и именно она трансформировалась у нее на глазах.

Следом повезло с «_Порше». _Она увеличила картинку и критически ее рассмотрела. _Машина у школы, _решила она, _Порше._

_Это мне кажется, или меня на самом деле преследуют очень дорогие автомобили?_

Она попробовала еще несколько названий. Ни одно из них не подошло машине у склада, хотя некоторые вроде были похожи, но когда она попробовала «Ламборгини»...

— Вот это да!

_Ламборгини. Инопланетный Ламборгини, но тем не менее._

– _Впечатляет? – _

Эвилин фыркнула, все еще рассматривая обтекаемый автомобиль.

— Может быть, я и новичок в мире спортивных машин и инопланетных роботов, но даже я знаю, что Ламборгини — это очень и очень круто.

– _...это такой комплимент, верно? – _

Эвилин удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Да, Сайдсвайп. Это такой комплимент.

* * *

Когда Эвилин проснулась следующим утром, будильник упорно моргал цифрами 12:00. _Чудесно. Еще одно отключение._ Она сощурилась на серо-синий свет утренних сумерек, пробивающийся в окно спальни, неповоротливая и вялая со сна, и задалась вопросом, что же ее разбудило.

До слуха донеслось пронзительное, но довольно мелодичное _би-бип_.

_Клаксон?_

Голос сонно встрепенулся:

– _Санни?–_

Эвилин моргнула.

_А, братец._

Она откинула в сторону одеяло и, дрожа от утренней прохлады и запинаясь, поспешила в гостиную. _Би-бип_ повторилось, на этот раз громче. Старое дерево оконной рамы и отсыревшая краска сопротивлялись ее усилиями, но, наконец, она смогла с громким треском открыть окно. Холодный сквозняк ворвался в комнату; Эвилин высунула голову на улицу, спутанные волосы лезли в лицо.

Двумя этажами ниже в тени притаилась желтая машина; яркие цвета посерели в предрассветных сумерках. Эвилин, нахмурившись, свирепо уставилась вниз.

— Что ты _творишь_? — спросила она громким шепотом.

— Спускайся оттуда.

— Что?.. _Нет!_ Ты хоть представляешь, который сейчас час? Убирайся!

Громко взревел двигатель.

— Спускайся _оттуд_а, или я _туда поднимусь_.

Эвилин быстро прикинула. Она на третьем этаже, вряд ли робот сможет до нее дотянуться. Но с другой стороны, ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы он _попытался._

Ее окатило покалывание, и она внезапно оказалась пассажиром в своем собственном теле.

— _Санни, что происходит? _

Вспыхнув, усталое раздражение превратилось в ярость. _Сайдсвайп! Спрашивай в следующий раз!_

Голос ее проигнорировал, а машина ответила:

— Сигнальный маяк.

Ее тело напряглось.

— _Шифрованный? _

— На автоботской частоте.

— …_Я сейчас буду_.

Яростным мысленным рывком Эвилин вернула контроль.

— Погоди! _Погоди!_ Что происходит?

Двигатель машины сердито взревел.

— Не вмешивайся, хлюпик.

— Следи за своими манерами, Студебеккер-переросток! Мое тело, мои правила, и я никуда не пойду, пока не узнаю, куда и зачем!

Где-то внизу с треском распахнулось окно, и мужской голос прорычал с сильным акцентом:

— Устраивайте свои чертовы семейные разборки днем, идиоты! Люди спят! …проклятая молодежь…

_Бах._

Эвилин вспыхнула от обиды и до боли в побелевших пальцах вцепилась в оконную раму. _Сайдсвайп. Объяснись. _

– _Сигнальный маяк, _начал объяснять голос, _это такой способ, которым мехи друг друга разыскивают. Он зашифрован и передается на автоботской частоте, значит, рядом другой автобот. –_

Эвилин обдумала сказанное.

…_это поможет убрать тебя из моей головы?_

– _Это шаг в нужном направлении! _радостно ответил голос. _Я не знаю, как осуществить перенос, да и у Санстрикера не самый шустрый процессор на сборочной линии. Нам нужен медик, а чтобы добраться до медика, нам нужно связаться с автоботами. –_

_Сразу бы так и сказал._ Эвилин тяжело облокотилась на подоконник. _Но разве нам не нужно сначала найти твое тело? Разве это не важно?_

– _Очень важно, но оно уже у Санни. – _

Эвилин вдруг показалось, что мир вращается гораздо быстрее, чем обычно, а она безнадежно отстала от планеты. _И когда он успел тебе сказать?_

– _Ну, мы... беседовали. – _

_Думаешь, я помню?_

– _За последние дни случилась куча всего. – _

Перед мысленным взором Эвилин почти что засверкала неоновыми огнями надпись «Отмазка». Но она слишком устала, чтобы играть в детективов с бестелесным голосом пришельца. _Ладно. Не важно. Вперед, по коням, и все такое прочее._

— Дай мне пару минут, — заорала она шепотом на машину. — Мы сейчас спустимся, — она засунулась было обратно, но резко затормозила и снова высунула голову в окно. — И веди себя тихо!

Она захлопнула окно, поморщившись, когда последнее демонстративное _би-бип_ разнеслось в воздухе.

_Ей-богу, это все закончится тем, что меня просто телепортируют на корабль..._

_

* * *

_

— _Откуда поступает сигнал?_

— Полтора дека-юнита на север от поселения. Приблизительно, — двигатель взревел. — Это переменный сигнал. Я смогу сузить поиск, когда прибудем на место.

Эвилин с голосом достигли компромисса: голос может говорить через нее, но остальным управляет она. Со стороны это выглядело странно: ее рот поддерживал разговор, в то время как ее взгляд был обращен на виды за окном, а голова поворачивалась, когда она замечала что-нибудь интересное. Ее руки беспокойно двигались, пальцы сжимали ткань джинсов — уступка, которую она сделала голосу, когда тот посоветовал надеть что-нибудь, в чем она могла бы «_бежать что есть духу... так, на всякий случай_», а ее сердце билось вдвое быстрее.

_Эта улица..._

На водительском сидении лежала спортивная сумка со сменой одежды и бледным подобием комплекта для выживания — бутылка воды, пара-тройка шоколадок, аптечка и ее сумочка. Робот-машина разворчался из-за лишнего веса, но своевременное замечание Сайдсвайпа «_ржавеешь_» прекратило поток жалоб.

_Это то шоссе... где..._

Солнце еще не взошло, но небо уже начало светлеть. Уличное движение утром было спокойным, так что Лабморгини без труда обгонял редкие скопления машин. По краям шоссе бесконечной стеной обступил глухой лес. То там, то здесь среди зелени мелькали светлые пятна начавшей желтеть листвы.

_...где я..._

— Почти приехали, — мгновением позже показался светофор, и машина начала замедлять ход.

Сердце Эвилин на мгновение замерло. _Сайдсвайп... Здесь мы... _

_...повстречались._

– _Что?_ озадачился голос. _Ты уверена? –_

_Я амнезией не страдаю_, ответила она возмущенно. _Конечно, уверена._

Как она и опасалась, желтая машина устремилась по еле видной проселочной дороге, которая сворачивала в лес сразу за тем местом, где оба автомобиля врезались в деревья. Поток незнакомых ругательств хлынул из колонок, когда машина с низкой посадкой заскребла днищем по неровностям дороги, и ругательства стали изощренней, когда деревья обступили обе стороны дороги, задевая бока и царапая ветвями желтую краску.

— ...выжившая из процессора ржавая масленка посреди шлакового белкового пустыря...

Спустя несколько минут тряской и медленной езды проселок привел на поляну, и машина остановилась. Дверь со стороны Эвилин поднялась.

— Приехали, хлюпик.

Безропотно она подхватила сумку и выбралась наружу, оглядываясь на деревья вокруг; шелестела листва и иногда издалека было слышно проезжающие автомобили, но все перекрывал вездесущий звон в ушах, сопровождающий присутствие рядом любого робота. Воздух был наполнен запахами прелых листьев и земли; Эвилин поплотнее запахнула куртку, когда прохладный воздух лизнул открытую кожу лица и рук и попытался проскользнуть под одежду. Неприятно знакомый механический скрежет напугал ее, и она, дернувшись прочь от машины, споткнулась и влетела в близлежащие кусты.

Желтый металл складывался, переворачивался, сдвигался и вздыбивался, робот навис над ней, почти доставая головой верхушки деревьев; броня поблескивала в бледном утренней свете.

Вымокшая от росы Эвилин выкарабкалась из цепких зарослей, чувствуя, как подступают противные мурашки, сопровождающие любую вылазку на природу.

— Ну, спасибо.

Робот ухмыльнулся ей сверху, а потом демонстративно отвернулся к лесу.

— Пошли.

С мучительным треском и скрипом деревья гнулись и ломались, когда робот начал прокладывать себе путь через заросли, топча и обдирая подлесок гигантскими желтыми ногами. Эвилин, вздохнув, двинулась следом.

_Сейчас слишком рано..._

Несколько минут у Эвилин, следовавшей за роботом в его деструктивном походе сквозь ни в чем не повинную глухомань, звон в ушах начал двоиться. Все еще не зажившие ноги пекло, болели потянутые мышцы; она очень радовалась, что надела поношенные джинсы, а не одну из своих любимых юбок, особенно после того, как во второй раз выпуталась из колючего кустарника; сумка давила на плечо. Робот продолжал беспрепятственно продвигаться, здоровенные шипы не оставляли ни следа на блестящей металлической броне; Эвилин осознала, что может идти вперед по столь пересеченной местности только благодаря меньшему размеру и лучшей маневренности.

_Если я подверну ногу... _Она тщетно искала подходящие слова. Подавленная и усталая, она ограничилась следующим: _Если я подверну ногу, это будет... банально до зубовного скрежета._

_Кое-кто мне очень сильно будет должен._

Санстрикер пролез через густые древесные заросли и остановился. Эвилин с усталым любопытством наблюдала, как робот оглядывает окрестности. Одна здоровенная рука слегка поднялась, и в ней, вспыхнув, появилась столь же здоровенное оружие. _Опять эти фокусы._

Второй звон в ушах теперь был даже громче, чем тот, что был от Санстрикера. Робот с оружием наизготовку протопал вперед напролом через густые заросли на краю леса и замер, подняв оружие в боевое положение.

– _Что за шлак? – _

Встревоженная его странным поведением, Эвилин осторожно продолжила пробираться через мокрые останки подлеска; уши заломило от пронзительного звона. Запыхавшись, она обогнула желтую ногу размером с дерево и в немом изумлении уставилась на черно-белого робота: тот расслабленно стоял на другом конце поляны, скрестив угловатые руки на выпуклой груди. Выражение его лица было совершенно непонятно из-за маски и визора.

Эвилин даже не заметила, как отшатнулась назад. Волоски на шее встали дыбом. _Это он!_

Санстрикер стоял, как скала, твердо держа на мушке второго робота.

— Назови мне вескую причину, почему я не должен тебя деактивировать.

Второй робот, похоже, совсем не беспокоился, что оказался не с той стороны от заряженного орудия.

— Не буду даже пытаться. Не хотелось бы терять и второго хорошего меха меньше чем за ворн.

— Что?

– _Что? – _

Желудок Эвилин скрутило. Она осмотрелась в поисках причины своей дурноты, но рядом были только Санстрикер, Оффбит, лесные заросли и грязь. Объединенный звон от присутствия двух роботов вынудил ее сощурится, она тряхнула головой, как будто это могло помочь. Не помогло.

Черно-белый мех кивнул.

— Сожалею о твоем брате, Санстрикер. Когда я подоспел, то уже ничем не мог помочь. Но сейчас я не могу позволить тебе меня пристрелить.

Было заметно, как Санстрикер крепче вцепился в оружие. Он встал в более широкую стойку, вспахав ступнями кочки из земли и травы, а Эвилин спряталась подальше за его ногу. _Он не знает о тебе._

– _Везучий глюков сын. Если бы меня на самом деле деактивировали, и он такое сказал, то превратился бы в металлолом быстрее, чем успел произнести «солнышко». –_

Эвилин взглянула на робота, замершего над ней в напряженной позе. _Верю._

— Что за игры? — рык Санстрикера был способен заморозить ртуть.

— Никаких игр, клянусь. Не поверишь, если я расскажу. Ты явно не в настроении слушать.

— Тогда я просто пристрелю тебя и покончу с этим.

— Я бы предпочел обратное, — ответил черно-белый робот откровенно. — Мой главврач чуток раздражается, когда видит на моей броне дырки и орудийные ожоги.

— Думаешь, меня это остановит?

— Не-а... но вот _он_ — вполне, — робот кивнул куда-то в сторону, и Эвилин обернулась посмотреть, внезапно поняв, что во всей ситуации было не так.

Звон в ушах был таким _громким_...

Воздух подернулся зыбью и вскипел, как волна жара от горячего асфальта, и из него словно бы выплавилась высокая фигура; неясно вспыхнули оранжевым контуры, и проявилась бело-голубая броня. Третий робот стоял, поблескивая в тусклом свете, и держал наизготовку грозно выглядевшее ружье.

На груди робота ярко-красным квадратом выделялось печальное стилизованное лицо.

— Познакомься с Миражом.


	10. Глава 9 Похищение

**Глава 9. ПОХИЩЕНИЕ.**

* * *

— _Безумный Ал и другие парни рассказали мне, что ты сделал. Не очень-то красиво ты поступил._

— _Красивая хитрость не сработала бы._

_**Мисс Добросерд и Мокрист**_

_**«Опочтарение», Терри Пратчетт**_

* * *

Ветки хлестали по рукам и лицу, стебли цеплялись за одежду, словно когтистые лапы. Холодный воздух кусал за все открытые участки кожи. Ноги горели, легкие горели, ступни горели... Все тело было словно объято пламенем, и она никак не могла остановиться.

_Я тебя ненавижу! Серьезно! Я действительно, _по-настоящему_ тебя ненавижу!_

– _Не время сейчас! –_

Оглушительные взрывы разносились над мирными лесами. Она угодила ногой в скрытую слоями опавшей листвы рытвину и, неуклюже раскинув руки, полетела с мелкого откоса прямо в сырую грязную канаву, которая в дождливые месяцы явно становилась ручьем. Приподнявшись на локтях, Эвилин отплевалась от набившейся в рот земли; вся одежда вымокла, мокрые волосы облепили лицо.

— _Это, должно быть, самое неуклюжее тело, какое только можно спроектировать,_ — хрипло пожаловался ее голос.

_Автомобиль не виноват, что водитель съехал в кювет! _

Тело вскарабкалось на ноги, руки и ноги дрожали, бедро обожгло вновь проснувшейся болью, медицинская перчатка вся вымокла и изгваздалась в грязи. Одежда зябко и неуютно липла к коже; она выловила из жижи упавшую сумку и начала карабкаться на следующий пригорок, когда за спиной раздалась новая серия выстрелов, взрывов и воплей.

– _Ты должна сказать мне спасибо. Я уже во второй раз спасаю твой бампер. Тебе в самом деле хочется слоняться поблизости, когда эти трое устраивают разборки? – _

_Сказать спасибо? Чего-чего?_

Она потрусила дальше, и, наконец, остановилась около старого искривленного дерева, заросшего лозой. Помедлив секунду, она обошла дерево кругом и, устроив сумку рядом и поджав ноги к груди, уселась и уперлась спиной в углубление в стволе. Мокрая одежда обтянула кожу ледяной коркой, озноб пробирал до костей.

– _Я так понимаю, что когда ты кого выручаешь, то тебя должны поблагодарить. Знаешь, ты ведешь себя очень невежливо. –_

_Вот как? Как насчет «Спасибо, что протаранил меня, отправил в больницу на добрых два месяца и заставил считать себя сумасшедшей»? Этого хватит? _

– _Э... Не совсем то, что я... – _

_Может быть, нужно добавить «Спасибо, что притащил злых гигантских роботов на мою планету и позволил им меня похитить»._

– _Я скорее имел в виду... – _

_О! Вот неплохой вариант: «Спасибо, что из-за тебя стоимость моей страховки взмыла до небес». Я никогда не смогла бы этого добиться без твоей помощи!_

Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только звуками усилившейся пальбы, которые доносились из глубины леса.

– _...Ничья? – _

_Перетопчешься._

Последний взрыв прокатился эхом, и наступила мертвая тишина. Все замерло, не было слышно даже шороха листвы или хлопанья птичьих крыльев. Вся живность покинула окрестности и, похоже, в ближайшее время возвращаться не собиралась.

Тело чесалось и болело, мышцы свело, глаза смотрели прямо вперед. Тишина давила на уши, и слышен был лишь слабый звон.

– _Должно быть, уже все. – _

_Я думала, что красный знак означает хороших ребят. Почему он напал? То есть, у другого робота был фиолетовый знак, но даже так..._

– _Есть кое-какие правила обращения с Санни_, ответил голос, _особенно, когда тот на поле боя. _Голос задумчиво помолчал и добавил: _Внезапно появляться из ниоткуда с заряженным орудием в руках — это как раз против правил. – _

Тепло от тела медленно согревало мокрые тряпки, но стоило только пошевелиться, как воздух снова их холодил. Эвилин растерла бы озябшие места, но она не управляла собой, так что она просто сидела и терпела.

_Думаешь, он победил?_

– _Я вроде как рассчитываю, что первым нас найдет именно он. – _

Эвилин кольнуло тревожным ощущением. _«Вроде как». Имеешь в виду, первым может оказаться _другой_ робот. А почему мы не убегаем?_

– _А смысл? «Странная энергоподпись», помнишь? Кто угодно со сканером нас выследит. – _

Порывы ветра кружили по лесу, заставляя листья перешептываться, и крали все тепло, какое Эвилин смогла накопить, вызывая новые волны дрожи. Единственное, что оставалось Эвилин, это пекущая боль в натруженных мышцах и заживающих порезах. _Ну ты и утешил. _

Летели минуты. Эвилин нетерпеливо «корчилась» и пыталась вернуть себе контроль, стараясь хотя бы пошевелить рукой, но хватка голоса была, похоже, даже крепче, чем раньше, и держала тело как стальной обруч... или, скорее, как стальные нити марионетку, пресекая любое движение.

Внезапно Пиноккио показался ей родственной душой.

_Надо что-то делать с этой твоей привычкой захватывать тело, _проворчала она, но тут отдаленный звон в ушах начал усиливаться, и тело напряглось, когда они с голосом стали прислушиваться.

Тихое ритмичное _шурх-шурх_ неуклонно приближалось — мягкие шаги по устеленной опавшей листвой земле, гораздо более тихие, чем самые осторожные шаги Санстрикера... и они приближались с противоположной от сражения стороны.

Ее глаза были слегка расфокусированы и смотрели прямо вперед, поэтому она увидела передвижение по земле быстрее, чем если бы начала оглядываться. Один... два... три... _Шурх... шурх... шурх..._ Ветви над головой наклонились и закачались, словно из-за несуществующего ветра; сердце Эвилин героически попыталось выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Пожалуйста, не убегай.

Слегка гулкий голос доносился из ниоткуда. Каждое слово произносилось с интеллигентной четкостью, сильно отличаясь от речи всех других роботов, что доводилось слышать Эвилин – да что там, сильно отличаясь от речи большинства _людей_.

И снова воздух задрожал и поплыл, вспыхнули оранжевым контуры и растаяли в бело-синем. Новый робот стоял в своей тридцатифутовой красе совсем неподалеку от ее жалкого и нелепого убежища.

_Ну, думаю, теперь мой черед говорить «А я тебя предупреждала»._

Тихо, без малейшего гудения механизмов, робот опустился на одно колено. Ружье, которое он с такой легкостью нацеливал на Санстрикера, покоилось диагонально за его спиной, и над плечом виднелся лишь приклад.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — позой робот напоминал человека, пытающегося расположить к себе пугливую кошку: он старался пригнуться, чтобы казаться как можно меньше, и приглашающе протягивал руку. Но только вот это «кис-кис-кис» не сработало в исполнении металлического гиганта больше десяти метров ростом. — Однако мне не верится, что ты сможешь самостоятельно вернуться обратно в поселение. Это довольно долгое путешествие для столь маленького существа.

Будь у нее контроль над собственным телом, Эвилин возмущенно изумилась бы. _Извините, что?_

— Мой товарищ просто предложил, чтобы я по дороге через твое поселение вернул тебя в твое жилище, — протянутая рука слегка качнулась, подманивая. — Никто из нас не считает себя вправе оставить тебя здесь.

– _Ни один десептикон не ведет себя так вежливо._ – Не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, она прищурилась.

— _Санстрикер проиграл. _

Робот слегка склонил голову, выглядя смутно удивленным.

— Да. Мы учли его способности, когда планировали... встречу, — серебристые губы сложились в едва заметную усмешку, но затем выражение его лица быстро сменилось на нейтральное. — Уверяю тебя, он не пострадал, просто в оффлайне. Мы не могли его оставить, а на дипломатическое решение времени не было.

— _Вы улетаете?_

— Да.

— _И забираете с собой Санстрикера._

— Мой командир будет весьма недоволен, если мы этого не сделаем.

— _Тогда вы забираете и меня._

У Эвилин в голове что-то вспыхнуло и тревожно засверкало, словно сорвавшийся с опоры высоковольтный провод на асфальте. _Что?_

Робот смутился.

— Я не могу. Изъятие тебя из твоей привычной обстановки может быть опасно... и даже потенциально смертельно.

— _Я не человек. Я Сайдсвайп, автобот. Думаешь, обычный человек стал бы тусоваться с Санни? Можешь спросить о чем угодно. Кибертрон, десептиконы, автоботы... Если хочешь, я даже могу повторить текст присяги._

Глаза робота вспыхнули и потемнели, несколько долгих секунд исходящий от них свет трепетал и колебался, подобно лампочкам на работающем модеме, а затем снова стал ровным.

— Сайдсвайп был деактивирован. Мой спутник обследовал корпус. Искра погасла.

_Ты не..._

— _Моя искра в этом теле. Сверься со своими сенсорами. Разве не поэтому за мной гоняются деспетиконы?_

— Я исходил из предположения, что ты являешься постоянным членом органической колонии.

— _На этой планете маскировка жизненно необходима._

_Сайдсвайп..._

Глаза робота снова на несколько секунд потемнели и снова засветились.

— Твоя модель? Подразделение?

— _Наземная спецмодель для ближнего боя, оснащение для кратковременного полета, усиление против тяжелых повреждений, скорость и маневренность выше среднего, разработана Шолдерболтом по требованию Прайма. Последнее, что я помню, мы с Санни были приписаны к силам безопасности на месторождении Аксис Небьюлон._

— Понятно, — и снова, глаза замерцали и вспыхнули. — Это совпадает с нашей версией. Но сейчас не время медлить. Мы экстренно эвакуируемся. Мы не можем терять драгоценное время, ожидая тебя. Один из десептиконов вызвал подкрепление. Оно уже направляется сюда из ближайшей системы, и нам нужно покинуть планету, чтобы выманить их отсюда до того, как они войдут в зону действия сенсоров. Мы не можем позволить им обнаружить такой богатый источник ресурсов, понимаешь?

— _Вполне._

— Мы не сможем вернуться до тех пор, пока флот не уйдет достаточно далеко. Оставайся здесь, а я организую спасательную...

— _Вы не можете оставить меня здесь! Я хочу назад свое тело, и поможет мне только специалист в таких вопросах, но если вы оставите меня на этом Праймусом забытом комке грязи, ничего не выйдет!_

_Ты это не всерьез... _

— Возможно, но переживет ли путешествие это тело?

— _Обеспечьте атмосферу, как на этой планете, чистую воду, источник питания, и все со мной будет превосходно._

_Ты не посмеешь__!_

— С питанием могут возникнуть проблемы, хотя у нас в подразделении есть исследователи, которые, скорее всего, смогут синтезировать замену. Но все равно тебе будет гораздо безопаснее остаться здесь и подождать.

— _Мне будет безопаснее, когда я вернусь в собственное тело,_ — ее губы сложились в широкую ухмылку. — _И если вы думаете, что с Санни трудно сладить в обычной жизни, подождите, когда он узнает, что вы оставили меня на этом булыжнике._

— ...Я все равно не советовал бы, — бело-синий робот мрачно посмотрел на нее. — Но если ты настаиваешь, в челноке есть оборудование, которое поможет тебе продержаться до нашей встречи с остальными.

_Нет!_

Ее тело выкарабкалось наружу, покинув импровизированное убежище из дерева и прилегающих зарослей, закинуло сумку на плечо и в упор уставилось на робота.

— _Да, настаиваю._

Робот рассматривал ее несколько долгих мгновений и затем кивнул.

— Ну, хорошо.

_Ты не может так поступить!_

Бело-синий робот не трансформировался в знакомую машину. Вместо этого он складывался во что-то похожее на гладкий блестящий челнок, которому было бы место в каком-нибудь фантастическом сериале. Ее тело против ее воли неуклюже двинулось к корме инопланетного механизма, где был опущен небольшой трап, ведущий в пустой грузовой отсек.

_Ты не... Отпусти! Стой!_

Ее тело уселось, откинувшись на странно теплый металл внутри челнока; мышцы напряглись в неподвижности, изредка вздрагивая.

_Это похищение! _

– _Если они про тебя узнают, нас с собой не возьмут. –_

_Но я не хочу!_

– _Они забирают Санни. –_

_Он говорил, что они за тобой вернутся!_

– _Один раз я его уже потерял. Больше такого не случится. –_

Впечатления от путешествия смешались в кучу: теплый металл, перегрузки, тихий шепот механизмов, запах металла и озона, отдающаяся по всему телу вибрация. Ее охватывали приступы паники, туманя сознание, ползучим стеблем крепко охватывая разум. Глаза смотрели прямо перед собой, а сердце трепетало, словно пойманная птица, колотясь о ребра; разум изворачивался, корчился, брыкался в беззвучной яростной борьбе за контроль, но добивался в результате лишь слабого подергивания.

Ее рот двигался, голос задавал вопросы о Санстрикере, о втором роботе, Оффбите, а голос бело-синего робота раздавался со всех сторон, рассказывая о втором челноке, пленнике и запасном маршруте.

Время неслось слишком быстро. По ее ощущениям, прошло всего ничего, а она снова оказалась в лесу, но это был другой лес: все сосны и торчащие из земли камни выглядели словно миниатюрные горы; она следовала по пятам за бело-синим роботом, пока они шли прямо к странной формы утесу, выступающем над землей. Внезапно на месте утеса оказалась конструкция из металла размером с многоэтажный дом, засыпанная опавшей листвой. Ее бесконечное «нет, нет, нет» беспечно игнорировалось даже тогда, когда ее тело запнулось на пороге странного аппарата, и она на мгновение обрела контроль и каким-то образом пересилила зудящее ощущение не принадлежащего ей разума. Робот что-то спросил — наверно, беспокоился? Тело предательски выпрямилось и небрежно отговорилось банальностью о неуклюжести и неповоротливости органических тел.

– _Прекрати сопротивляться._ –

Время понеслось вперед. Они проходили через коридоры и комнаты, гулкие необитаемые комнаты из металла, залитые странным светом, полные чужих приборов; потолки маячили на высоте трех этажей. Она прошла за роботом в следующую комнату, маленькую и пустую, но такую же головокружительно высокую, с голыми стенами и полную яркого света; робот говорил что-то про давление и герметичность, про научные пробы, про скорое отбытие, а ее голос отвечал словами, которые она не хотела говорить.

Робот ушел, дверь закрылась; ее тело уселось, ссутулившись, у основания одной из стен. Паника Эвилин достигла новых высот.

Время шло, и часы в голове тикали, тикали, тикали.

_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо. Я не хочу. Ты не можешь так поступить! Позови его обратно! _

Пол завибрировал и накренился, нахлынула новая волна паники, когда все ее тело словно загудело от необходимости сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но сердце лишь сильнее билось, легкие захлебывались короткими икающими вздохами, сведенные мускулы медленно расслаблялись, плечи и затылок оперлись о стену, веки закрылись.

– _Поздно,_ с усталым торжеством сказал голос. _Мы уже в пути. –_

_Нет… Нет-нет-нет…_

Ее прижало к полу, желудок ухнул куда-то вниз, а голова словно бы повисла в воздухе. За красной пеленой закрытых век свет потускнел, замерцал и снова беспощадно зажегся, словно сверхновая; в ее разум хлынули видения бело-голубого сияния, звезды, лежащей в ее ладони, пламени, хватающего за руку — оно проникало под кожу, раздирало плоть и потом исчезло. Огненные змеи поползли по ее венам, обжигая внутренности, свернулись вокруг сердца и сжали так, что мысли и чувства сгинули в темноте между двумя ударами сердца, между двумя вздохами, и потом ничего не стало.


	11. Глава 10 Пробуждение

**Глава 10. ПРОБУЖДЕНИЕ.**

* * *

_Это был классный денек, похищение и все такое прочее. _

_**Саймон, «Светлячок»**_

* * *

Ей снилась мокрая трава и пахнущий дымом воздух, механический скрежет непоправимо сломанного двигателя и шепот дождя. Все время меняющиеся отблески на каплях дождя: красный, желтый, зеленый, красный, зеленый... цвета дрожали в черноте.

Ей снился красный металл, изогнутый и покореженный, и мешанина из серебристых деталей, разбросанных по земле, словно игрушки. Голубые и розовые лужи блестели на газоне и тротуаре. Ровное сияние пробивалось из-за смятого металла, лучи света лизали тени.

Ей снилось золото, треснутое и тусклое, влажное, но в то же время теплое; по коже ползли искры от прикосновения к нему.

Ей снилась звезда, яркая, чистая, прекрасная; она лежала в ее ладонях.

Ей снилась боль.

Ей снились предсмертные крики раздираемого металла и смеющиеся демоны с огненными глазами.

Ей снились голоса, негромкие, гулкие, они били в грудь и отдавались вибрацией в животе и легких, словно раскаты грома.

А потом тени промокшей под дождем ночи потускнели и растаяли как туман под солнечными лучами, и внезапно она поняла, что это уже не сон.

— Прекрати вертеться, пока я не приварил ничего лишнего, — лязгнул металл, громко зашкварчало. — Чем это тебя?

Второй голос, чем-то знакомый, небрежно проглатывал согласные:

— Эт те лазерные пушки, десы их любят. Помнишь? Такие большие и страшные.

— Я помню дырки, которые от них остаются. Не думал, что они все еще ими пользуются.

— Ага. И по-прежнему так же больно попадают.

Невеселый смешок.

— Тебе повезло, что Мираж знаком с полевым ремонтом, — пауза. — Ты хоть нашел его?

Вздох.

— Типа да. Что от него осталось.

— Поврежден?

— Уничтожен.

Мгновение тишины.

— ...шлак.

— Ага.

Лицо и руки почти замерзли и покрылись гусиной кожей. Свет бил по закрытым глазам оранжевыми и красными потоками. Воздух чуждо и тревожно пах маслом, металлом и озоном; она лежала на чем-то неровном и мягком. В руке была зажата грубая шероховатая материя.

Она вздрогнула, осознав, что в ушах звенит, и распахнула глаза. Слепящий белый свет обжег сетчатку, по силе соперничая с солнцем, и она, зашипев сквозь зубы от боли, дернулась и зажмурилась.

_Ох..._

— Я сказал, _не дергайся_. Праймус правый, я _привинчу_ тебя к столу.

— Кажись, я что-то слышал.

Постоянное бренчание и шипение — непрекращающийся фоновый шум — притихли и оборвались.

— В чем я не сомневаюсь, так это в твоих чудесных аудиорецепторах.

Эвилин снова открыла глаза, на этот раз осторожнее, и сощурилась от света, льющегося сверху. Бело-серая муть обернулась серым потолком, усеянным большими ослепительно яркими лампами. Она сморгнула навернувшиеся от боли в глазах слезы и осторожно подняла руку, заслоняясь от сияния.

— Ага.

Раздалась целая серия механических звуков, гудение и скрип смешались с громким _бум-бум_, сотрясающим поверхность, на которой она лежала, и над ней что-то наклонилось и заслонило свет.

— Наконец-то.

Со скрытого тенью лица сияли синие глаза; V-образная штука на лбу тревожно напоминала рога.

— Приятно осознавать, что мы тебя не деактивировали, но больше так не делай. Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно поддерживать белковую жизнь?

Эвилин невнятно икнула и, замерев, уставилась вверх на незнакомого гиганта, по-прежнему закрываясь рукой от света.

_О боже правый._

— Может быть, он еще не в онлайне, — донесся второй голос откуда-то сбоку.

Голова с V-образной штукой слегка наклонилась в сторону второго голоса:

— Приказ _не дергаться_ никто не отменял. _Лежать_.

— Слушаюсь.

Сбоку появился большой красный палец, аккуратно подтолкнул ее поднятую руку, и красный металл, белый свет и серый фон закружились, словно в калейдоскопе — она несуразно попыталась отползти, несмешно пародируя себя же в ту ночь на парковке, когда ее похитил красноглазый гигант. Путь к бегству преградило что-то холодное и твердое, она уперлась в него спиной; дыхание вырывалось невнятным писком.

Как и большинство детей, она почти всегда притаскивала бездомных котят и прочую живность домой, и как большинство родителей, ее папа и мама устраивали найденышей в выстланных полотенцами картонных коробках, пока зверьки не смогут так или иначе перебраться куда-нибудь еще.

_Это насмешка какая-то._

Она находилась в коробке, плоской металлической коробке, дно которой устилало что-то вроде толстой, грубо выделанной ткани. Коробка стояла на столе размером с хороший дом, и все это находилось в громадной комнате — другие столы стояли рядами, везде были полки, незнакомое оборудование свисало с потолка и стояло вдоль стен. На соседнем столе лежал черно-белый робот и с интересом наблюдал.

Робот с V-образной штукой покосился на нее с изумлением, граничащим с раздражением, но потом отвлекся на стенную панель в дальнем конце комнаты, скользнувшую в сторону: внутрь с громоподобным топотом зашли еще три робота. Самого высокого, красно-синего, по бокам сопровождали два робота поменьше: один крупный, красного цвета, у второго, белого с небольшими вкраплениями черного, за плечами были видны две торчащие, словно короткие крылья, пластины.

— С тобой многие хотели бы поговорить, — взглянул на нее красно-белый робот и кивнул вновь прибывшим: — Прайм. Проул. Айронхайд.

— Спасибо, что сообщил, — сказал самый высокий из троицы.

— Никогда не слыхал такого, Прайм, — проворчал крупный красный робот. Из-за сильного акцента он небрежно мешал гласные с согласными, и Эвилин вздрогнула из-за схожести с акцентом крайнего Юга.

— Разберемся, — красно-синий робот, нижняя часть лица которого была закрыта чем-то вроде маски, направился к коробке Эвилин, сопровождаемый по бокам своими спутниками; с каждым шагом робот становился все выше... и выше... и выше...

— Мираж рассказал интересную историю, — синие глаза с любопытством уставились на нее. Голос у робота был глубокий, звучный и странно мягкий. — Он сообщил, что ты выдал себя за автобота и назвался Сайдсвайпом. Уверен, ты понимаешь, что я в смущении.

Воцарилось долгое молчание, сияющие синие глаза изучали ее перепачканную в грязи фигуру.

— Я... — она облизала пересохшие губы. Ребра чуть ли не дрожали от ударов сердца. Красные лица сурово смотрели с четырех сторон. — Я... Н-нет.

Четыре пары глаз дружно нахмурились, и красно-синий робот просил:

— Ты не... автобот?

— Наши записи подтверждают, что Сайдсвайп был автоботом, — негромко заговорил бело-черный робот, четко выговаривая каждое слово.

— Я не Сайдсвайп, — тихо ответила она ломким голосом, теребя грубую ткань, на которой сидела; стенка коробки за спиной странным образом придавала ей уверенности. — Я_ не он_.

Красно-синий робот склонил в сторону голову.

— Тогда почему ты так сказал?

— Я _не говорила_, — она сглотнула, смотря вверх на сборище гигантов, и чувствуя, что они как будто стали еще выше от этого. Эвилин только и смогла, что тряхнуть головой. Язык, казалось, распух раза в три; дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из горла.

— Мираж не стал бы врать, — сказал красный квадратный робот, взглянув на Эвилин так, что ей захотелось свернуться в клубок и спрятаться; выражение лица робота с крыльями не выглядело враждебным, но и дружелюбным его назвать было трудно; о настроении самого высокого робота Эвилин затруднялась судить, поскольку не видела его лица. Она посмотрела на четвертого великана.

Красно-белый робот сложил руки на груди и, склонив набок голову, уязвленно смотрел на нее, до того напоминая Джейми, что Эвилин не удержалась и хихикнула; нелепый звук гулко раздался в комнате. Высокий красно-синий робот переглянулся с короткокрылым; раздалось дружное неясное шарканье. Эвилин захлопнула рот рукой в попытке заглушить звук; желудок скрутило, голова раскалывалась, но смех начал отдавать истерикой, и внезапно что-то горячее потекло по щекам и закапало по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Я-я е-его у-у-убью, — икнула она, вытирая одной рукой слезы, а в другой вцепившись в грубую подстилку "гнездышка". — Я го-говорила ему. Я не хо-хотела и-идти. Я у-у-убью эт... этого... т-тупого наглого у-ублюдка.

Слегка раздраженное выражение лица красно-белого робота сменилось мрачным бешенством, и он ощетинился на большого красно-синего робота.

— Так, — рявкнул он, — все вон! Все значит _все_, Прайм. Ты тоже, Джаз.

Черно-белый робот на соседнем столе сел:

— А что насчет...

— Ради Праймуса, я не занимаюсь косметическим ремонтом. Иди поищи Граппла или Хойста. Остальные — брысь!

Красно-белый, едва ли ни самый мелкий робот среди присутствующих, рыча и ругаясь, толкал и подгонял собравшихся к дверям. В последний раз пихнув красного робота в спину, он нажал на панель рядом с проемом, и две блестящие металлические створки послушно скользнули на место.

Эвилин всхлипнула, вытирая мокрые щеки, но один взгляд на гигантские столы и незнакомые инструменты, аккуратно лежащие на полках, вызвал новые потоки слез.

Пол задрожал от громких металлических шагов, и что-то большое и белое нависло над столом.

— Так, — последовало долгое молчание, нарушаемое только сопением Эвилин и жужжанием и гудением механизмов внутри робота. — Очевидно, многие наши предположения оказались неверными.

Эвилин едва удержалась, чтобы не фыркнуть. _Да ну?_

_Боже. Пожалуйста, просто _уйди_._

— Я не знаю, что надо делать. Для твоего вида это нормально? У тебя какая-то неисправность?

_Ха._

— Не неисправность, — хлюпнула она носом. — Я огорчена. Я п-плачу, когда огорчаюсь. _Пожалуйста, просто _уйди.

Робот издал странно звучащий рокот, здоровенная красная ладонь с громким _клац_ опустилась на стол рядом с «гнездом», заставив Эвилин поднять взгляд на гиганта.

— Ты тут новичок. Я сделаю тебе небольшую поблажку, но давай сперва познакомимся.

Эвилин уставилась на серебристое лицо, увенчанное строгой темной V, которая только подчеркивала взгляд робота.

— Меня зовут Рэтчет. Я начальник медицинской службы этого подразделения. Это... — он кивнул головой, указывая вокруг, — ...медотсек. Точнее, мой медотсек, — он слегка наклонился, приблизив лицо к Эвилин. — Не _приказывай_ мне в _моем_ медотсеке. Понятно?

Лишившись от изумления дара речи, Эвилин кивнула.

— Хорошо, — резко поменяв тон, робот сдержанно улыбнулся. — А теперь, как мне тебя называть?

— А... — она моргнула и скрипуче промямлила: — Эвилин.

— Эвилин. Интересное имя. Итак, Эвилин, как я понимаю, ты относишься к виду с третьей планеты системы, известной нам как зета-4897. Как вы ее называете?

— ...Зе-Земля. Планета называется Земля, — она заколебалась, но робот смотрел на нее без малейшего намека на раздражение, и она продолжила: — Система... Вообще-то ее называют просто Солнечной, но, думаю, настоящее название — Сол. Галактика — Млечный Путь... если это имеет какое-то значение.

— Земля, Сол и Млечный Путь, — глаза робота замерцали так же, как у бело-синего робота, тогда, в лесу. — А как вы называете свой вид?

— Люди. Хомо сапиенс.

— А ваш вид обменивается генетическим материалом для размножения?

— Я... А _это-то_ тут причем?

— Чтобы вас классифицировать. Белковые виды делятся на несколько типов, — ответил робот. — Первый — бесполые. Просто. Назови любого «он» и не ошибешься. Второй — двуполые. Немного посложней, но если понять отличительные особенности, то тут все так же, как с мехами и фемами, хотя это совсем другая корзинка винтиков. Третий — трое-, четверо- и более полые, и вот тут начинаются сложности, «он», «она», «онона», «онаон»... Хватит, чтобы у кого угодно поехал процессор. Так к какому типу относишься ты?

Лицо Эвилин подозрительно нагрелось.

— Мы... Я... Второй тип. Мужчины и женщины. Он и… и она. Но я...

— И ты?..

— Женщина. Она.

— Хорошо. Все просто, верно? Так, ты должна сообщать мне, если почувствуешь, что не в порядке... температура, давление, что угодно. Моя задача состоит в том, чтобы ты была онлайн и в исправном состоянии, понятно?

_Живой и здоровой_, перевела Эвилин и рассеяно кивнула.

Робот долгое мгновение ее рассматривал.

— У тебя явно есть что рассказать.

В этот раз от фырканья она не стала воздерживаться.

— Рассказать... — повторил робот и прищурился. — Мы исходили из того, что ты знакома с автоботами. Это ведь так, верно?

— Слегка, — дернула она плечом.

— Насколько слегка?

Эвилин встретила взгляд гиганта и, словно бросаясь в омут с головой, рассказала ему все.

* * *

К концу рассказа скучающее поначалу лицо красно-белого робота стало больше напоминать грозовую тучу, готовую разразиться праведным гневом. Робот долго молчал, а Эвилин рассеяно отдирала корку высохшей грязи с блузки и джинсов.

— Первое, — заговорил робот. — Хочу сообщить, что у нас существуют очень строгие правила, касающиеся первого контакта и защиты новооткрытых культур. Такого не должно было произойти.

Эвилин кивнула.

— Второе. Ты упоминала, что Санстрикер знает местонахождение тела Сайдсвайпа?

— Да.

— Передам Айронхайду, чтобы спросил. Надеюсь, ему удалось как-то вывезти тело с планеты, — его глаза снова замерцали наподобие модема. — Если не удалось, то тебе придется немного подождать, пока десептиконы не уйдут из этого сектора.

Сердце Эвилин странно подпрыгнуло и ухнуло в живот. _Он ни за что не смог бы унести с собой что-то такого размера._

— Но сейчас нам нужно позаботиться о тебе.

Эвилин моргнула.

— Позаботится обо мне? — переспросила она осторожно.

— Для начала — атмосфера, — сказал робот. — Затем питание, укрытие, социальные надобности… У белковых куча потребностей. К счастью, у нас на борту есть тот, кто обожает трудные задачки.

Дверь с шипением снова отворилась, сильно напугав Эвилин.

Зашел еще один странный робот, на этот раз почти весь белый, со странными округлыми выступами по бокам головы.

— Вызывал? — спросил новоприбывший. «Уши» вспыхивали светом в унисон словам.

— Эвилин, это Уиллджек, наш штатный инженер и исследователь. Уиллджек, это Эвилин, человеческая фем, что прибыла с Миражом. Она — наш новый проект.

— Человек? — новый робот уставился вниз на Эвилин, а она рассматривала весело помаргивающие панели по бокам его головы. — Изумительно.

_Просто с языка слово снял._


	12. Глава 11 Неловкость

**Глава 11. НЕЛОВКОСТЬ**

* * *

_Когда мне было шесть, я прыгнул в бассейн и потерял плавки. Боже, как бы мне хотелось оказаться сейчас там._

_**Малкольм, «Малкольм в центре внимания»**_

* * *

Эвилин озадаченно смотрела на чашу с водой.

_Ну... вообще-то это скорее куб._

Контейнер был в диаметре чуть меньше тех пластиковых детских бассейнов, что всегда выставляли в Вол-Марте летом, борта — высотой до середины бедра; вода плескалась в дюймах шести от края, бликуя под яркими лампами. Она обернулась на Уиллджека, своего нынешнего опекуна и благодетеля, который стоял рядом с «ее» столом, и снова посмотрела на воду.

— Ты не мог бы... отвернуться?

Робот склонил голову набок, и лампы по бокам головы ярко вспыхнули, когда он спросил:

— Зачем?

— Это... это человеческий обычай. Пожалуйста.

Робот помедлил секунду и послушно повернулся спиной, громко топая ногами по металлическому полу. Эвилин взялась было за подол рубашки, но спросила:

— Обещаешь не смотреть?

— Ну, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я смотрел, — ответил робот таким тоном, словно спрашивал _«А зачем мне?»_.

— Уж поверь, не хочу, — она стащила перепачканную засохшей грязью блузку и кинула ее на стол, не в первый раз сожаления, что тем утром не уделила одежде больше внимания. Хотя казалось, что прошло не более часа с тех пор, как она проснулась, из-за постоянного освещения и замкнутого пространства невозможно было точно оценить, сколько времени прошло.

С большой осторожностью Эвилин дюйм за дюймом начала скатывать перепачканную в грязи бежевую ткань медицинской перчатки; показалась бледная кожа, от ладони до плеча оплетенная паутиной шрамов, похожих на тонкие белые вены. Она легонько потерла руку, чувствуя гладкость шрамов вперемешку с шероховатостью здоровой кожи; прикосновение не было неприятным и раздражения не вызывало.

Мелодия _«Миссия невыполнима»_ была бы весьма уместна: Эвилин поспешно разделась до белья и, окунув один носок в воду, начала оттирать заляпанную грязью кожу. Вода оказалась немного прохладнее, чем хотелось, капли стекали по коже, вызывая волны мурашек. Она осторожно промыла подживающие синяки и ссадины от своих недавних приключений и отжала носок, поморщившись, когда мутная черно-коричневая жидкость полилась обратно в контейнер.

_Прямо как в шестом классе, когда сломался душ в летнем лагере… только вместо синяков тогда была сыпь. _

_Ну и вспомнится же…_

Голос все еще не вернулся, оставаясь тихим невнятным бормотанием на задворках разума. Эвилин с одной стороны радовалась, что ее тело сейчас было _ее_ телом, но в то же время в нетерпении ждала возвращения голоса, чтобы высказать тому что именно она думает о его поступках.

Она обернулась на бело-серую махину Уиллджека, который, верный своему слову, не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр.

_Гигантский робот-пришелец, _подумала она; ей показалось, что от одной этой мысли мозг должен бы вскипеть. Она бросила взгляд на свою заляпанную грязью сумку; рядом лежала стопка относительно чистой одежды, которую ей вернул Рэтчет, прежде чем куда-то исчезнуть. _Как мило, воспитанные гигантские роботы-пришельцы._

— А… А Рэтчет сказал, когда вернется?

— Нет, — Уиллджек пошевелился, и внутри его загудели и защелкали механизмы. — Он выгружает из бортового журнала челнока записи, касающиеся твоего вида. Тебе что-то нужно?

— Нет, спасибо, — Эвилин запустила руку в волосы, слипшиеся и перепачканные песчанистым илом. _Шампунь, шампунь, полцарства за шампунь_, невесело подумалось ей. Она задумчиво посмотрела на воду (_Может, быстро ополоснуться?_), вздохнула, и, перекинув волосы через плечо, принялась их расчесывать пальцами; грязь и листва посыпались на сверкающую столешницу. — А что за записи?

— Все автоботские челноки приспособлены для разведки. Программы работают постоянно и записывают все происходящее вокруг. Мираж упомянул, что на вашей планете есть всеобщая информационная сеть, и нам подумалось, что челнок мог загрузить оттуда много полезной информации.

— Интернет, — сказала Эвилин.

— Что?

— Информационная сеть, она называется Интернет, — она отделила колтун и принялась его распутывать.

— Изумительно.

Эвилин, моргнув, слегка улыбнулась гиганту. _Похоже, ему очень нравится это слово._

Расправившись с последним большим колтуном, она облегченно вздохнула. _На будущее: добавить в походный набор шампунь, расческу и дезодорант_, подумала она, прочесывая пальцами волосы.

Эвилин потерла влажное белье, прилипшее к коже, и скривилась, когда поняла, что эта деталь одежды будет сохнуть дольше. _И еще запасной лифчик._

Дверь с шипением отворилась.

Впервые в жизни Эвилин по-настоящему поняла что значит «попасться с поличным»; она испуганно уставилась на знакомую красно-белую фигуру, когда Рэтчет протопал в комнату, нагруженный кипой плоских серых панелей. Голубые глаза уставились на Уиллджека, потом взглянули на Эвилин и нахмурились.

Позорно взвизгнув, она метнулась к единственному доступному укрытию — контейнеру с водой, схватила попавшуюся первой под руку одежду, измазанные в грязи джинсы, и прижала их к груди.

Раздался грохот шагов, Рэтчет подошел ближе.

— Не смотри! — огрызнулась она возмущенно, заливаясь румянцем. — Отвернись!

— Не жги зря цепи, — ответил медик, пристально оглядывая ее. — Покажи руку.

Уиллджек повернулся обратно к столу, и Эвилин оказалась в перекрестье взглядов двух пар светящихся голубых глаз. Фыркнув, здоровой рукой Эвилин покрепче прижала джинсы, и протянула больную руку.

— У людей всегда бывают такие отметины? — спросил Уиллджек.

— Нет, — заговорил Рэтчет прежде, чем Эвилин смогла ответить, — это рубцы, что-то вроде сварных швов под грунтовкой. Недавние?

— Они от аварии, — ответила Эвилин.

— Хмм, — Рэтчет прошагал дальше мимо ее стола и с металлическим клацаньем сгрузил свою ношу на стоящий у стены верстак. — Глянь на это, Джек, — бело-красный робот с любопытством посмотрел на нее через плечо: — Твоя планета и в самом деле полностью зациклена на размножении?

Лицо Эвилин покраснело так, что могло бы светиться в темноте.

— Что?

Робот взял одну из панелей — у него в руках она выглядела как обычный блокнот, а для Эвилин была размером с двуспальный матрас — и показал ей экран на одной из сторон панели... на экране было изображение мужчины... и женщины...

— Ай! — она вскинула руку прикрыть глаза и отвернулась в сторону, покраснев вдесятеро сильнее. — Убери это... удали... Совсем удали! Боже!

_Порно! Первый контакт с земной цивилизацией, и им попалось порно!_

Роботы переглянулись. Медик ткнул в кнопку на нижней стороне панели, и изображение исчезло. Уиллджек присоединился к Рэтчету у верстака; Эвилин, убрав руку, подозрительно уставилась на парочку, но те явно не желали отвлекаться от серых металлических пластин и если даже переговаривались, то слишком тихо для ее слуха. Эвилин подтащила поближе рубашку и штаны, что лежали рядом с дорожной сумкой. Обернувшись еще раз на гигантов, она с рекордной скоростью влезла в одежду.

Над медицинской перчаткой она заколебалась. Перчатка была грязная, и вся в высохшей грязи. Эвилин макнула ее в куб с водой, поскребла ладонями, отжала излишек воды и разложила рядом с сумкой сушиться. То же самое она быстро проделала с блузой и джинсами, хотя пятна не особенно уменьшились.

_Ну... Я эти джинсы все равно почти не носила. _

— Как долго ваш вид может обходиться без топлива?

Через пару секунд до нее дошло, что Рэтчет обращается к ней.

— Извините? — моргнула она на робота.

— Топливо. Питание. Как долго ты можешь протянуть без него?

_Это как-то не обнадеживает._

_Так, что мне Дик говорил про то правило? Правило... правило Трех. _

— Три минуты без воздуха, — ответила она. — Три дня без воды. Три недели без еды, — желудок дернуло, и она запнулась. — Но столько времени нужно, чтобы я впала в кому и умерла, так что, думаю, будет очень плохо, если все затянется надолго.

— Понял, — ответил медик. — Уиллджек?

— Нужно некоторое время во всем разобраться и составить правильный баланс. Восемь джооров? Может быть, девять?

— Чуть больше двух человеческих дней.

Эвилин перевела взгляд с одного робота на другого. _Два дня?_

— Я... у меня есть несколько шоколадок и немного воды, переживу.

Уиллджек, казалось, стал выше, глаза заинтересованно засветились ярче.

— Ты взяла топливо с собой? Что... — он осекся, и глаза у них с Рэтчетом знакомо замерцали.

Эвилин нахмурилась, но молчание длилось менее минуты, оба робота уставились на нее, словно оценивая ее.

— Эвелин, — сказал Рэтчет, — наш командующий хотел бы поговорить с тобой, если ты не против.

Сердце Эвилин подпрыгнуло и заколотилось о ребра.

— Тот... тот большой? Который приходил?

— Он и еще один офицер, — ответил медик. Он склонил голову, серебристые губы ехидно сложились в ухмылку. — Они тебя не обидят.

Внутренние механизмы Уилджека издали негромкий гул.

— Они определенно не такие страшные, как Рэтчет.

Эвилин посмотрела на бело-красного робота, но тот не стал отрицать это заявление. Оба робота явно ждали ответа.

— Хо-хорошо, — она глубоко вздохнула и выдавила слабую улыбку. — Может, на этот раз я не стану распускать нюни, а?

* * *

— Ты нормально, Эвилин?

Сидя на ладони робота, Эвилин для равновесия держалась за его большой палец, и изо всех сил старалась не закричать подобно своей племяннице Джессике «Отпусти меня! Отпусти!».

— Я в порядке, — ответила она. _Боже, у меня действительно дрожит голос, когда я вру..._ — Нам еще долго идти?

— Тут довольно далеко до командного пункта, надо пройти лаборатории и склады. Тебе повезло, что сейчас не пересменка, и мы не в казармах или на палубе для отдыха — коридоры были бы забиты, и дорога заняла бы вдвое больше времени.

— А вас тут так много?

— Ну, экипажу тут слегка тесновато. Но могло быть и хуже. Для корабля Метеллус довольно просторный.

— А, так это все-таки корабль, — Эвилин оглядела бесконечный коридор, плавно изгибающийся и исчезающий вдали. — Я не была уверена в этом.

— Метеллус Курсор, один из лучших. Главное, не стой в дверных проемах, и все будет нормально.

_Дверные проемы?_

— А это тут при чем?

— Это невежливо, — ответил Уиллджек, как будто объяснял что-то очевидное.

Мозг Эвилин чуть не вскипел от такой логики.

— О...

— У нас есть около брийма, пока мы не доберемся до кабинета Прайма. Почему бы тебе не рассказать о себе?

— Хм? О себе? — она слегка поежилась. — А... Особо рассказывать нечего. Я профессор в местном колледже.

— Преподаватель? — глаза как будто засветились ярче. — Чему ты учишь?

Эвилин изо всех сил старалась не смотреть на металлический пол далеко внизу.

— Погоди... Ты хочешь сказать, у вас есть учителя? Я думала... Ну, вы же роботы. Разве вы не можете просто загрузить любую нужную вам информацию?

— Во-первых, «робот» относится к неразумному дрону. Правильный термин «мех». Что до загрузок, то это просто невозможно. Нельзя создать систему для хранения всей нужной технической информации, которая использовалась бы вместе с файлами памяти, и при этом иметь достаточно ресурсов для работы наших операционных программ. Я могу загрузить информацию в свои банки памяти, но она будет занимать место, и рано или поздно мне придется ее удалить, чтобы освободить место для других файлов.

— Тогда ты все забудешь, и что тут хорошего?

«Уши» робота вспыхнули.

— Здесь наступает очередь форм-энергии. Ты знакома с подобным? — в голосе смутно звучала надежда.

Эвилин помотала головой.

Надежда исчезла, словно лопнувший пузырь.

— Ну, для нас это тоже загадка. Все примеры, что дошли до нас, появились еще до первой Золотой Эры... больше одиннадцати тысяч мегаворн назад.

— Ты в курсе, что я понятия не имею, сколько это, одиннадцати тысяч мегаворн?

Робот (_мех_) покосился на нее краем светящегося голубого глаза.

— Ваша планета тогда еще не образовалась.

Эвилин моргнула, в голове что-то зашипело и перегорело.

— А. Так давно.

Внутренние системы Уиллджека издали негромкий рокот.

— Очень давно, даже для кибертронца. Э... На чем я остановился?

— Энергия.

— Точно! Форм-энергия. Иногда ее называют литой энергией. Ну, у вас на планете есть вода, лед и пар, верно? Тут то же самое, только с энергией.

Мозг Эвилин выдал нечто очень похожее на _Э_?

Уиллджек продолжал объяснять:

— Газ: окружающая энергия в материи, рассеянная повсюду. Затем жидкость: видимая, сгущенная энергия, плазма, энергон и прочее. Ты уже видела энергон? Напомни, чтобы я тебе его показал. Это наш главный источник энергии. Ну и, наконец, твердое состояние: форм-энергия, энергия настолько сконцентрированная, что может сохранять свою исходную форму. Часто имеет зачаточное сознание.

Ученый-изобретатель сделал паузу и посмотрел на Эвилин, но та просто кивнула, по мере возможности следуя за его мыслью.

— Наглядный пример форм-энергии — искра кибертронца, источник энергии внутри лазерного ядра любого кибертронца.

Что-то щелкнуло в мозгу Эвилин.

— Сайдсвайп что-то такое говорил... он говорил, что его искра во мне.

— Верно. Искра это то, что делает нас теми, кто мы есть. Компьютер на Кибертроне производит искры с базовой прошивкой и личностными матрицами, и затем искры помещаются в тела-носители. По мере того, как мех набирается опыта, воспоминания заносятся во временные информационные файлы в банках памяти, но со временем искра меняется и поглощает информацию, и устаревшая информация удаляется из памяти. Понимаешь?

— С людьми бывает похоже, — сказала Эвилин. — Только у нас не энергия, а так называемая долговременная и кратковременная память. Уроки биологии были давно, но, думаю... Как там было? Кратковременная память содержит определенное количество информации, к примеру, то, что ты сейчас видишь или думаешь. Она хранится очень недолго, меньше тридцати секунд, и затем эта информация переходит в долговременную память или забывается. В долговременной памяти информация хранится постоянно, например, воспоминания детства, навыки письма или счета, которым научился в школе.

— Изумительно, — снова сказал робот. — Но мы отвлеклись. Ты говорила, что ты преподаватель. Чему ты учишь?

— Лингвистике. Это наука о языке и сходстве и различиях между разными языками. Синтаксис, грамматика, семантика, морфология, фонология, фонетика и… и ты понятия не имеешь, о чем я тут говорю, правда?

Уиллджек снова издал этот странный рокочущий звук (_Смех?_ подумалось ей) и ответил:

— Вообще-то — нет, не понимаю.

— По существу, это наука о том, как люди говорят. Как мы образовываем слова, как мы учимся говорить, как мы слышим слова и составляем предложения, о сходстве звуков в языке и сходстве между разными языками.

— А на вашей планете много языков?

— Тысячи. Разве у вас нет разных языков?

— Есть разные диалекты, но полностью различных языков нет. Есть еще разные бинарные коды, но на них не говорят. А ты знаешь все языки своей планеты?

— О боже, нет. Английский мой родной, и я знаю еще несколько. Сейчас я учу северокитайский, но не так усердно, как стоило бы.

— А много людей знают разные языки?

— Большинство знают по крайней мере два. Я знаю… — она нахмурилась, подсчитывая, — восемь. Может, девять, но хинди я подзабыла. Это как хобби.

— А ты не покажешь мне? — с искреннем интересом спросил Уиллджек, заставив Эвилин улыбнуться.

— Конечно. Это будет неплохой практикой.

— Жду с нетерпением, — он замедлил шаг и остановился у одной из блестящих дверей. — Но это потом. Мы пришли.

Дверь с шипением открылась, и ее улыбка исчезла.

_О боже, он еще больше, чем я помню._

Где-то на задворках беспомощно бурлящего сознания высунулся мятежный кусочек разума и подло захихикал. _Кто бы мог подумать, гигантские инопланетные роботы тоже пользуются письменными столами._

Красно-синий робот стоял рядом с огромным металлическим столом и смотрел на занимающий большую часть задней стены здоровенный экран, который показывал что-то, для Эвилин непонятное. Рядом стоял знакомый уже бело-черный робот и тоже смотрел на экран. Оба обернулись, когда Уиллджек вошел.

— Спасибо, Уиллджек.

— Не за что, Прайм, — ученый подошел поближе и расположил руку в нескольких футах от поверхности стола. — Ну вот, Эвилин.

Эвилин оторвала взгляд от возвышающегося красно-синего робота и бесстрастного лица бело-черного. Она осторожно встала, опираясь на большой палец Уиллджека, и спустилась вниз; мышцы на бедре обиженно заныли. Когда серая металлическая ладонь отстранилась, Эвилин захотелось вцепиться в нее.

— Мы проследим, чтобы она вернулась обратно, — сказа красно-синий робот.

— Тогда я пошел обратно в лабораторию, — ответил Уиллджек. — Скоро увидимся, Эвилин.

Она наблюдала, как робот уходит, чувствуя себя так, словно ей снова четыре года и она смотрит вслед маминой машине, уезжающей от детского сада. Дверь закрылась, и Эвилин неохотно обернулась к двум незнакомцам.

— Рэтчет сообщил мне, что они с Уиллджеком уже занялись устройством подходящих условий обитания для тебя, — заговорил красно-синий робот.

Эвилин кивнула, отчаянно стараясь не ерзать. _Что я могу ответить? «Спасибо?» «Это не Земля, но я ценю ваши усилия?»_

— Он также сообщил мне, что ты попала сюда против своей воли, — глаза робота слегка потускнели. — Я очень сожалею об этом. Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы вернуть тебя на твою планету.

— Спа-спасибо.

Робот наклонил голову, его глаза блеснули, и непонятно почему Эвилин показалось, что он улыбается.

— И еще он сказал, что тебя зовут Эвилин.

Очередной кивок.

— Что ж, Эвилин, перед тем, как мы перейдем к разъяснениям, позволь нам представится. Это мой первый заместитель, Проул, наш штатный тактик. Ты, должно быть, его помнишь, — он указал на бело-черного робота с не совсем крыльями, и тот кивнул. — Меня зовут Оптимус Прайм.

— Приятно познакомится, — сказала Эвилин, кивнув в ответ.

_Спасибо, спасибо, мама, что научила меня хорошим манерам._


	13. Глава 12 Холод

**Глава 12. ХОЛОД**

* * *

_Эта фигура ничем не напоминала взъерошенного дикаря, который немногим более часа назад влетел как сумасшедший в этот мирный коттедж. Исчезла рваная, истертая хламида, заляпанная грязью сотен планет и пятнами дрянной пищи из сотен загаженных космопортов, не было больше спутанных патл, длинной клочковатой бороды и пышно разросшихся бакенбардов. Остался Артур Дент, спокойный и небрежно-элегантный, в вельветовых брюках и пушистом свитере. С вымытыми и подстриженными волосами. С гладко выбритым подбородком. Только глаза все еще молили Вселенную, чтобы она сжалилась и перестала производить над ним этот непостижимый эксперимент._

_**«Всего хорошего, и спасибо за рыбу!», Дуглас Адамс**_

* * *

— Невероятно, — Эвилин сидела на металлической поверхности стола и рассматривала изображение, мерцающее на экране: серебристая планета медленно вращалась в звездной черноте космоса. — Это ваш дом?

— Да. Кибертрон, — ответил красно-синий великан с неясной грустью. Эвилин оторвала взгляд от завораживающего вида чужой планеты и обернулась.

— Вы скучаете по ней? — спросила она.

— Очень. Мы вдали от нее уже очень, очень давно.

Эвилин снова посмотрела на планету. Поверхность не была плоской. Напротив, она отчасти напоминала Землю — там были участки гладкого блестящего металла и темные неровности.

_Континенты и океаны_, подумала она. _Только без воды._

— Автоботы, десептиконы и нейтралы, — произнесла она. Глаза у обоих мехов заинтересованно вспыхнули. — Сайдсвайп мне рассказывал. Он говорил, что автоботы и десептиконы воюют между собой. И Рэтчет с Уиллджеком называли вас командующим, — когда Оптимус Прайм кивнул, она продолжила: — Значит, это военный корабль?

— Да.

— Вы поэтому давно не были на своей планете? Вы воевали?

— Кибертрон… больше нам не принадлежит, — сказал большой мех.

_Опять эта печаль._

— Силы десептиконов захватили планету примерно семьдесят два мегаворна назад. С тех пор мы пытаемся ее отвоевать.

Эвилин посмотрела на изображение планеты по новому. _Семьдесят два… мегаворна? Насколько это долго, мегаворн? Даже семьдесят два года было бы… невыносимо._

— Мне очень жаль.

— Знаю, что тебе хотелось бы вернутся обратно как можно быстрее, — сказал Оптимус, — но есть определенные сложности. Сейчас мы не можем пойти на такой риск.

— Нас преследует несколько десептиконских шаттлов. Мы пытаемся увести их из вашей системы, — объяснил бело-черный мех. — Мы не можем вернуть тебя до того, как разберемся с ними: в противном случае они раскроют существование твоей планеты остальным силам десептиконов.

— Но что им понадобилось на Земле?

Взгляд Оптимуса потяжелел.

— Ваша Земля — одна из богатейших природными ресурсами планет, какие нам встречались. Как только десептиконы обнаружат ее, они сделают все возможное, чтобы заполучить ресурсы себе.

Эвилин вспомнились картинки с уроков экологии в старших классах: поваленные деревья, задымленное небо, сведенный под карьеры лес.

— Мы сделаем все, чтобы этого не случилось, — заверил ее Оптимус.

Она ошеломленно кивнула.

— **Айронхайд Оптимусу.**

Эвилин удивленно вздрогнула от знакомого голоса с не-южным акцентом, раздающегося как будто ниоткуда и в тоже время отовсюду.

— Оптимус слушает, — ответил красно-синий великан. — Да, Айронхайд.

— **Может, подойдешь на гауптвахту? Новенький опять бузит.**

Большой мех взглянул на Эвилин и затем сказал:

— Я думал, его уже отправили в казармы.

— **Э... Ну да. Он поцапался с Гирсом. Трейлбрекер с Хаундом вмешались, так что все закончилось царапинами и парой вмятин, но Гирс, похоже, в ближайшее время задирать его не станет.**

— Он _опять_ попал на гауптвахту? — сухо спросил Оптимус. — А что насчет информации, которую затребовал Рэтчет?

— **Говорит, хочет увидеть брата, и ****только тогда будет отвечать****.**

— Понятно. Спасибо, Айронхайд. Конец связи, — мех издал звук, подозрительно похожий на вздох, хотя он доносился скорее изнутри его корпуса, а не изо рта. — Прошу прощения. Мы старались не пользоваться корабельной связью в медотсеке до тех пор, пока ты... не привыкнешь. Я не подумал отключить ее здесь.

Эвилин застенчиво ухмыльнулась.

— Все нормально. Просто я как будто в фантастический сериал попала.

Мех кивнул. Двигатель Проула издал рокот, привлекая внимание большего меха.

— Опять на гауптвахте? — спросил бело-черный мех, слегка прищурив голубые глаза. — Он освободился оттуда меньше двух джооров назад.

— Как я понимаю, ты хочешь наложить на него дисциплинарное взыскание?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — Оптимус Прайм посмотрел на Эвилин. — Это еще одна причина, по которой я хотел с тобой встретиться. Необходимо, чтобы ты поговорила со Санстрикером. С тех пор, как он вернулся в онлайн, он чрезвычайно агрессивен по отношению ко всем на борту, а вы с Сайдсвайпом единственные, кто знал его до тех пор, как мы вас не обнаружили.

Эвилин вспомнила гигантского желтого меха с извечно хмурым выражением на серебристом лице, и задумалась, как именно закончилась та встреча в лесу.

— Он же никому не причинил вреда?

— Пока нет.

— О, — Эвилин нахмурилась, — Э... Это не агрессия. Думаю, Санстрикер всегда такой.

— Это его нормальное поведение? — спросил Проул.

— Я видела, что он сотворил с теми машинами... ну, они же были десептиконами, верно? — _Ты несешь чушь,_ обругала она себя. — Я видела, что он сделал с десептиконами на Земле. Если бы он действительно разозлился, не думаю, что все ограничилось бы только царапинами и вмятинами.

Мехи переглянулись.

— Возможно, так и есть, — признал Оптимус. — И все же на борту корабля, даже такого большого, как Метеллус, столкновения между союзникам недопустимы. Ты поговоришь с ним?

— Не понимаю, что это изменит. Я ему тоже не особо нравлюсь.

— И все же, — сказал Проул, — увидев, что ты онлайн и функционируешь, он может успокоиться.

— ...Ну, если вы думаете, что это поможет.

* * *

_О боже мой._

Она опять оказалась в гигантской металлической руке, но если ладонь Уиллджека была по размеру как ванна-джакузи, то в ладони Оптимуса она сидела словно на родительском обеденном столе, окруженной металлическими пальцами толще, чем ее бедро. И соответственно, она оказалась гораздо дальше от пола. В бреши между пальцами она видела детали окружения: серые стены и разветвляющиеся коридоры, белый свет, отражающийся от блестящих поверхностей, и даже двух или трех проходящих мимо странных мехов, которые почтительно приветствовали Оптимуса Прайма и Проула и бросали на нее любопытные взгляды.

Они зашли в помещение размером больше ратуши в Мэйсоне, которое оказалось лифтом, достаточно просторным, чтобы вместить несколько великанов; Эвилин вытянула шею, безуспешно пытаясь выглянуть из-за красного корпуса Оптимуса обратно в коридор. _Это был... бот-лилипут?_

Ее транспорт и его эскорт развернулись лицом к коридору, но прежде чем Эвилин смогла разглядеть что-то, кроме желтого смазанного пятна, двери закрылись, и желудок ухнул от знакомого ощущения, похожего на падение, когда комната начала двигаться.

Эвилин секунду удивилась тому, что она в лифте, но не чувствует ни малейшего намека на клаустрофобию. _Конечно, как-то сложно считать тесным ящик размером с четырехэтажный дом._

— Не желала бы ты встретиться с остальными членами нашего экипажа?

Эвилин обернулась и задрала голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо большего меха.

— Прошу прощения?

— Похоже, что тебе придется провести с нами около орна. Может, немного дольше. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты все это время оставалась в медотсеке. У нас есть кают-компания.

— Хотя и не очень большая, — добавил Проул.

Эвилин обернулась на бело-черного меха, но лицо у того было по-прежнему спокойным и бесстрастным.

— Ну... Сначала хотелось бы узнать, как это долго — орн. И брийм и... джоон?

— Джоор, — поправил Оптимус. — Я не знаю, как перевести их в ваши временные интервалы.

— Какой у вас наименьший временной отрезок? — спросил Проул.

— Наименьший временной... — Эвилин уперлась рукой в ладонь Оптимуса, когда лифт замедлился и остановился. — А-а, секунда. Шестьдесят секунд составляют минуту. Шестьдесят минут — час. Двадцать четыре часа — сутки. Семь суток — неделю. Триста шестьдесят пять суток составляют год... вообще-то триста шестьдесят пять с четвертью, если быть точным.

Дверь открылась, и волна холодного воздуха ворвалась в помещение. По коже забегали мурашки, она пригнулась ниже к гигантской руке; мехи вышли в коридор, который практически ни чем не отличался от того, что они недавно покинули.

— ...лин? Эвилин? У тебя неисправность?

Она взглянула вверх на две пары светящихся голубых глаз.

— Я... нормально. Вы что-то сказали?

— Я спросил, секунда это сколько?

Эвилин глупо моргнула.

— Секунда?.. О. Это... — она ненадолго задумалась. Потом подняла руку и принялась ритмично отстукивать пальцем по ладони Оптимуса. Металл неожиданно оказался странно теплым в окружающем холоде. — Раз Миссиссипи, два Миссиссипи, три Миссиссипи... Это секунды.

Проул кивнул.

— У нас бриймы, джооры, орны и ворны. Исходя из длительности "секунды"... Брийм составляет чуть больше восьми ваших минут. Джоор — шесть часов тридцать семь минут. Орн — тринадцать суток, и ворн — восемьдесят три ваших года.

_Я никогда этого не запомню._ Но отбросив сомнения, она послушно повторила чужие термины:

— Бриймы, джооры, орны и ворны.

— А что такое «миссиссипи»? — спросил Оптимус. — Тоже временной интервал?

— Миссисипи — это название штата, участка суши, — она обхватила себя руками и задрожала. — Я не знаю, почему считают Миссиссипи. Меня так научили отмерять секунды.

_Боже правый, что же так холодно-то._

Мехи свернули в боковой коридор и остановились у двери. Проул набрал что-то на стенной консоли, заставляя створки разъехаться. Воздух неожиданно наполнился ругающимися голосами.

— ...завирусованный ржавый шлакогон...

— ...займись интерфейсом с электромагнитом, тупой отброс...

Мехи переглянулись.

Пройдя через короткий коридор, они вошли в круглую комнату, в центре которой находилось что-то вроде терминала. Маленькие комнатки — камеры — расходились от центральной комнаты, словно спицы колеса. В комнате находилось двое мехов, один — коренастый красный, которого Эвилин видела раньше, второй, смутно знакомый, был раскрашен в черное и белое. На терминале стоял поднос, полный знакомых кубов-бассейнов, наполненных светящейся розовой жидкостью.

_Розовое?_ подумала Эвилин заинтересованно.

Две камеры были закрыты светящимися решетками из энергии. В одной находился черно-красный десептикон Торк. В другой, отключив глаза, растянулся на лежанке Санстрикер.

Голоса принадлежали им.

— Пополируйся шлифовалкой.

— Сожри утиль и деактивируйся.

К удивлению Эвилин, Проул с Оптимусом проигнорировали эту странную беседу между заключенными. Оптимус повернулся к черно-белому меху.

— Джаз? — спросил он удивленно. — Я думал, ты на больничном.

Черно-белый мех ухмыльнулся. Его глаза были спрятаны за голубым визором.

— Я тока заскочил с батарейками для двух наших гостей и Айронхайда. Везунчик, получил и топливо, и представление.

— И давно они так? — поинтересовался Проул, повысив голос, чтобы перекрыть продолжающиеся ругательства.

— ...второсортная микросхема...

— ...коротнувшая плата...

— Около брийма, — проворчал красный великан. — Сказал им заткнуться. Не слушают.

— Вижу, — сказал Оптимус и позвал: — Санстрикер.

Непрекращающийся поток ругательств запнулся и стих. Глаза желтого меха мигнули и медленно посветлели до привычного бледно-голубого; он повернулся лицом к входу в камеру. Его взгляд немедленно уперся в Эвилин.

— Ты хотел видеть брата, — сказал Оптимус.

— Это не мой брат, — ответил Санстрикер.

— Это самое большее, на что ты можешь сейчас рассчитывать, — зло оскорбилась Эвилин. — Уж поверь, я тоже хочу сказать ему пару слов.

Желтый великан рассматривал ее.

— Они сказали, что ты на борту, — сказал он. — Не знал, что ты на такое решишься.

— Не то чтобы я планировала эту экскурсию, — ответила она уныло, ежась от холода. — Твой братец украл меня.

Бледно-голубые глаза рассматривали ее, серебристые губы изогнулись в снисходительной усмешке.

— Может быть, тебе стоило сопротивляться сильнее.

— Санстрикер, — Оптимус отвлек внимание меха обратно к себе, — где корпус Сайдсвайпа?

— Выпустите меня отсюда, тогда скажу.

Внутренние механизмы Проула тихо взревели.

— Скажешь где — выпустим, — парировал он.

Желтый великан рывком сел, затем поднялся на ноги и прошел к входу в камеру; сервоприводы жужжали и гудели, ноги глухо топали по металлическому полу.

— На Земле.

Сердце Эвилин упало. _Я так и знала._

— Где на Земле?

— В медотсеке нашего челнока, — мех склонил набок голову и многозначительно посмотрел на светящиеся прутья, блокирующие вход.

— Выпусти его, Айронхайд, — сказал Оптимус.

Красный мех нажал на несколько кнопок на терминале, и решетка из энергии исчезла.

Эвилин растерла руки. _Ну... мечтать не вредно. _

Желтый мех вышел из камеры.

— Санстрикер, — властно зазвучал голос Оптимуса Прайма, резко сменив тихие терпеливые интонации, к которым привыкла Эвилин, и заставив ее слегка дернуться. — Пока ты носишь этот знак, ты подчиняешься автоботским законам, и пока ты на этом корабле, ты исполняешь мои приказы. Это понятно?

Санстрикер встретил взгляд командира с некоторым ленивым высокомерием.

— Понятно. Сэр.

Глаза Оптимуса сузились.

— После смены вахт ты отправишься к Проулу для уточнения твоего наказания. До этого момента ты отправляешься в назначенную тебе казарму, и больше никаких драк на борту корабля, или ты вернешься обратно в камеру и надолго. Понятно?

Нос совсем заледенел. Эвилин на пробу выдохнула через рот, завороженно глядя, как дыхание превращается в туман.

— Да, сэр.

— Свободен.

Секунду Санстрикер не двигался, взгляд его метался от Оптимуса к Айронхайду и Эвилин. Двигатель противно рыкнул, солнечно-желтый мех протопал мимо и исчез за дверью; гулкие шаги постепенно стихли.

— От него будут проблемы, — сказал Проул.

— Вероятно, — ответил Оптимус, — Но если он приживется, то будет ценным активом.

Эвилин неловко пошевелилась. Знакомый дискомфорт внизу живота дал о себе знать, и окружающий холод не помогал.

— Прошу прощения, — сказала она тихонько, — мне необходимо поговорить с Рэтчетом.

Внезапно она оказалась в центре внимания... это очень нервирует, когда оказываешься окружен металлическими гигантами.

— Что-то не так, дюймовочка? — спросил черно-белый мех, Джаз.

— Все так... Просто мне... нужно поговорить с ним. Или с Уиллджеком, — она слегка поежилась. — И тут немного прохладно.

— Я могу ее подбросить, — сказал черно-белый гигант. — Лучше я, чем ты, Прайм. У меня больничный... меньше шансов, что Рэтчет упечет меня в медотсек. Он типа в последнее время чего-то кусается.

— В последнее время? — сухо спросил красно-синий мех.

Мир Эвилин сдвинулся, и через секунду рядом с ладонью Оптимуса оказалась вторая рука; между ними оставался зазор около фута. На мгновение голова поплыла от головокружения; она пододвинулась к краю. Зазор послушно исчез, и она соскользнула на вторую, меньшую ладонь.

_Зовите меня Горячей Картошкой, _подумала она_. Или лучше Холодной Картошкой. Бр-р-р._

* * *

Путешествие обратно в медотсек оказалось короче, чем дорога оттуда, но, возможно, так вышло из-за ее нового собеседника.

— Похоже, скучно не будет. Ты точно знаешь, как всех взбаламутить.

— Никого я не баламутила, — возразила Эвилин.

— И все же, — сказал мех с ухмылкой. — Сначала на борту оказалось Солнышко, потом эта история с захватом тела. Ты звезда, сечешь?

— Я что?

— Ну, с тех пор, как ты онлайн, Рэтч реально держал тебя под замком. Не хотел никаких потрясений. Оно конечно, все на борту знают про тебя.

— Ну, здорово, — задумалась Эвилин.

— Да не волнуйся. Просто некоторые никогда не видели органика.

— Взаимно, я тоже никогда не видела гигантского ро... меха до всей этой заварухи.

Когда они вышли из лифта, воздух показался почти жарким; Эвилин убрала с шеи волосы и задумалась, чем бы их закрепить. Она взглянула наверх, на свой новый транспорт, не в первый раз уже подумав, что тот кажется ей странно знакомым.

— Почему было так холодно? — спросила она.

— М-м? А, Мету, наверно, потребовалось время, чтобы подогнать все климатические установки под новые требования Рэтчета. Нам не особо важна температура, главное, чтоб смазка не замерзала. А нагреть столько воздуха... Ты согрелась?

— Оттаиваю понемногу, — ответила она с легкой ухмылкой.

— Рад слышать. Скажу тебе вот что: никто с работающим процессором не станет связываться с пациентом Хэтчета.

_Чего-чего?_

— Пациентом?

— Правило номер раз: если Рэтч надумал устроить тебе техосмотр, твой бампер официально принадлежит ему, и даже не пытайся придумывать глупости и увиливать.

— Он меня совсем не обижал.

— О, я не говорю, что он какой-то выродок. Он славный мех. Как и все здесь. Если надумаешь, могу все показать и со всеми познакомить.

— А вас тут много?

— На борту Мета? Порядка тридцати-сорока, думаю.

Эвилин попробовала представить тридцать металлических гигантов... затем попыталась представить корабль достаточно большой, чтобы их всех вместить.

— Думаю, я не против с ними встретиться.

— В любое время, как пожелаешь. Хаунд и Блю собственный транзистор продадут, чтоб поговорить с тобой, — все двери казались Эвилин одинаковыми, но Джаз затормозил у одной из них. — Твоя остановка.

Дверь отворилась и Эвилин судорожно вздохнула, пытаясь придумать подходящий способ объяснить сорокафутовому инопланетному роботу концепцию туалета.


	14. Глава 13 Встреча

**Глава 13. ВСТРЕЧА**

* * *

_**Кирк:**__ Как у нас дела?_

_**Маккой:**__ Как у «нас» дела? Забавно, что ты выразился именно так, Джим. У «нас» все хорошо._

_**Стар Трек III: В поисках Спока.**_

* * *

Эвилин скребла грязные разводы на джинсах в тщетной надежде хоть как-то избавиться от пятен; она сидела на столе в одной из процедурных медотсека, ее нового дома-не-на-Земле. Уиллджек и Рэтчет использовали стол, чтобы установить на нем источник воды, кровать и неуклюжую на вид машину-туалет (которую, по ее требованию и к потрясению обоих мехов, спрятали за несколькими широкими плоскими коробками, поставленными на бок). Подходящая по размеру лестница вела со стола вниз к полу, но Эвилин пока не пыталась спускаться самостоятельно.

Звон в ушах не исчезал. Скорее, теперь оно звучало постоянно, это резкое жужжание, перекрывая все, что Эвилин слышала. Довольно странно, но теперь, когда звук не смолкал, его было легче игнорировать, и это приносило большое облегчение, потому что иначе он здорово действовал бы ей на нервы. Тем не менее, он становился громче в присутствии автоботов и слегка утихал, когда она была одна. Когда она поворачивала голову вот _так_, то могла уловить, как звон меняет тональность — свидетельство того, что Рэтчет находится у себя в кабинете, небольшом помещении по соседству с медотсеком, откуда через окно открывался вид на ряды столов.

Она ухмыльнулась про себя. _Ну, похоже, что в ближайшее время никто не сможет подкрасться ко мне незаметно._

– _Похоже, у нас все получилось, а? – _

— Ой! — Эвилин выронила джинсы; сердце подпрыгнуло и заколотилось в горле. Она глупо оглянулась, как будто ожидала кого-то увидеть. Моргнула. _Сайдсвайп?.._

– _Ты меня помнишь, как мило_, – живо ответил голос.

Эвилин нахмурилась. _Сайдсвайп._

– _Да?_ –

— Ты… полный… _ублюдок,_ — и она продолжила высказывать, что именно она думает о ситуации, в которую попала: — …напугалась до полусмерти, вокруг толпа хоть и вежливых, но железных великанов из какого-то старого дурацкого боевика, ты идиот, эгоцентричный, тупой, тупой, _тупой_ ублю…

Она не помнила, как Рэтчет вошел в комнату, но когда заметила его, выражение его лица подсказало Эвилин, что тот уже некоторое время наблюдает, как она, словно бешеная белка, ругается в пустоту. Эвилин залилась румянцем и замолчала; красно-белый мех внимательно ее разглядывал.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, наконец.

– _А это кто такой?_ –

— Он вернулся, — процедила сквозь зубы Эвилин.

— Он?.. — глаза медика вспыхнули. — Сайдсвайп. Он, наконец, онлайн? Ему придется кое-что наверстать, — судя по голосу, Рэтчет предвкушал, как будет помогать этому процессу.

Эвилин почувствовала, как губы расползаются в слабой ухмылке. Внезапно словно тяжкий груз упал с ее плеч.

_Сайдсвайп_, подумала она, может быть, даже немного (совсем немного) мстительно, _познакомься со своим будущим главврачом. Его зовут Рэтчет._

_Не думаю, что ты ему нравишься._

– _Он меня даже не знает._ –

_Мы с ним... побеседовали._

— Итак, — сказал медик, — начнем с основ. Я Рэтчет, главврач на борту автоботского крейсера Метеллус Курсор под командованием Оптимуса Прайма.

– _Мы с Праймом?_ –

Голос звучал встревожено, и Эвилин нахмурилась, отвлекшись от объяснений Рэтчета (объяснения были приправлены такими фразами, как «поскольку некоторые мехи не могут просто дождаться подкрепления», «из-за безмозглых поступков некоторых мехов» и «удивительно, как у некоторых мехов плохо функционирует процессор»).

_Оптимус Прайм, _ответила она._ Ты хочешь сказать, что Прайм — это не имя?_

– _Это титул, _ответил голос._ Это значит, что он имеет доступ к Матрице. Шлак. Я думал, что это просто какой-то партизанский отряд. –_

Ей припомнился большой красно-синий мех. _Матрица?_

– _Это... Я не могу объяснить. А что Санни? Как он? –_

Эвилин фыркнула. Рэтчет прервал свою лекцию и уставился на нее.

_Он успел дважды попасть на гауптвахту и пререкался с Оптимусом Праймом и Проулом. Гирс упоминал о нем, когда приходил чиниться, и с тех пор я ничего про него не слышала._

Гирсом звался бот-лилипут (вообще-то, как она узнала, минибот) яркой сине-красной расцветки, такой мерзкий в общении, что почти потеснил Санстрикера в ее списке личностей, с которыми она ни за что не хотела оставаться наедине.

– _Он пререкался с Праймом? –_

_Ага. Сама видела._

– _А кто такой Проул? –_

_Заместитель Оптимуса Прайма._

– _Ох ты ж шлак. –_

— Эвилин?

Она обернулась на медика.

— Извини, Рэтчет. Мы... мы тут в вопрос-ответ играем.

— Понятно, — Рэтчет задумчиво нахмурился на нее. — Тогда о главном. Сайдсвайп, я не смогу начать ремонт твоего корпуса до тех пор, пока мы не заберем его с Земли, что нельзя сделать, пока десептиконы не покинут этот сектор. Поверь, мне тоже хочется вернуть тебя в твой корпус как можно скорее. Но до тех пор остается только ждать.

– _Звучит не так уж и плохо._ –

— И Эвилин, Джаз спрашивал, не захочешь ли ты… — слегка закатил глаза, — «пойти быстренько погулять по палубе для отдыха», кажется, так он выразился.

— Я не против, — ответила Эвилин с улыбкой.

_Не так уж и плохо?_

_Ты еще не слышал о его предложении переделывать заблудших кибертронцев в говорящую плавильную печь._

* * *

В маршрут «прогулки» входили, как объяснил Рэтчет, кают-компания, мойка (_Раздевалки_, подумала Эвилин, хихикая) и несколько «тренировочных залов». Последние по существу представляли собой большие гимнастические комплексы с зонами для спарринга, полосами препятствий и стрельбищами. Главный тренировочный зал, по размеру превосходящий универмаг Мэйсона, был ярко освещен; стены и пол желто-оранжевого цвета контрастировали со стандартным серебристо-серым повсюду.

Устроившись на ладони Джаза, Эвилин разглядывала огромную комнату и чувствовала себя очень, очень маленькой. С изумлением она заметила, как дальний конец комнаты размывается и слегка бледнеет из-за рассеивания света, словно исчезающие на расстоянии горы.

— Думал, что Солнышко может быть тут, — сказал Джаз, когда они шли по комнате мимо нескольких нарисованных на полу рингов. — Последний раз, когда я проходил мимо, он выбивал болтики из какого-то тренировочного дрона.

– _Очень на него похоже._ –

— Это все, чем он занимается? — спросила Эвилин.

— Ну, Проул заставил его драить переборки и помогать Грапплу с инвентаризацией. Если он свободен, то он либо в своей каюте, либо в кают-компании заправляется, либо здесь. Оно не очень-то общительно, твое Солнышко.

— Ну, он здесь всего... как долго?

— Семь джооров.

— Значит, около двух дней... верно?

— Примерно столько, — сказал Джаз.

Они прошли через несколько дверей; Эвилин покосилась на странные неровные символы над косяками. _Что-то среднее между катаканой и греческим алфавитом_, подумалось ей.

Потом она, к своему ужасу, осознала, что дверные проемы почти вдвое выше Джаза и значительно его шире.

— Э... А какой высоты вы достигаете? — спросила она.

— Мы остаемся одного размера, — ответил мех, — такого, какого мы спроектированы.

— В смысле, насколько большими... какого размера может быть автобот?

Мех как будто задумался.

— Ну... вот помнишь, насколько большой Прайм для тебя?

Эвилин кивнула.

— Тогда ты меня понимаешь.

Что-то в мозгу Эвилин выдало "ой!".

_О боже правый... это все равно, что статуя Свободы решила бы прогуляться по Нью-Йорку._

– _Он говорит о гештальтах и Супримах._ –

Эвилин нахмурилась, все еще преследуемая образом Леди Свободы, придерживающей подол своей хламиды и переправляющейся вброд с острова Эллис. _Типа как Диана Росс?_

– _Что?_ Нет. _Я говорю о больших ботах. Гештальт — это команда мехов, которые вместе могут составлять одного большого меха. Суприм... Суприм — это титул, так же как и Прайм, и Курсор, и Фортресс. Означает, что мех очень, очень, _очень_ большой. –_

_Что-то мне как-то не хочется встречаться с Супримом._

– _Не волнуйся. На борт даже со смазкой и домкратом такого не впихнешь. – _

Странный звук становился все громче, приглушенное _пиу-пиу-пиу_, словно Эвилин перенесло в батальную сцену из старых Звездных Войн. Джаз притормозил у одной из дверей и нажал на кодовую панель на стене.

Воздух внезапно наполнился пронзительным _ВЖИУ-ВЖИУ-ВЖИУ_. Джаз прошел внутрь; Эвилин заткнула уши и уставилась на источник шума — некрупного серого меха, который стрелял из грозной с виду винтовки по мишеням в дальнем конце длинной комнаты.

_Проул перекрасился?_ подумала она, разглядывая короткие крылоподобные штуки на спине меха и кончик красного шеврона, виднеющийся над верхушкой шлема.

Мех какое-то время непрерывно палил по мишеням; когда он прекратил, в ушах Эвилин зазвенело от тишины (в кое-то веки звенело не от присутствия рядом мехов).

— **Попадание: 100 процентов**, — объявил механический голос. — **Точность: 98,879 процентов. Скорость: 99, 985 процентов. Место в рейтинге: второе. **

— Вот болт, — сказал серый мех, закинув винтовку за спину, где она зацепилась между лопатками и осталась там.

— Все не можешь побить Миража, а, Блю?

— Джаз! — серый мех крутанулся на месте и заулыбался черно-белому меху. — Ну да. По скорости и попаданиям я первый, но Мираж все еще лучше по точности, а это имеет больший вес, понимаешь? — голубые глаза меха заметили Эвилин. — Ой.

— Эвилин, — сказал Джаз, — это Блюстрик, наш снайпер. Блю, это Эвилин, та маленькая фем, про которую Джек постоянно говорит.

— Рада с тобой встретиться, Блюстрик, — сказала Эвилин

_И почему его зовут Блюстриком?_ подумала она озадачено. _На нем же ни пятнышка голубого._

– _Может, из-за этих темных участков?_ – предположил голос.

_Нет, они серые._

— Ну, если хочешь, зови меня Блю, — сказал крылатый мех, тепло улыбаясь, — потому что все так меня зовут. Тут у всех есть прозвища. Ну, может, кроме Джаза, но это потому, что невозможно укоротить «Джаз» еще больше, и, если подумать, у Проула тоже нет, и у Гирса... ну, много кто у нас без прозвищ, но ты можешь звать меня Блю. А у тебя есть прозвище?

– _Кажется, я понял._ –

_Ага._ Эвилин сидела,распахнув рот._ Блюстрик. Подходит. _

* * *

Живот Эвилин забурчал, когда она увидела, как Джаз опустошает куб, полный светящейся розовой жидкости. Голос тоже забурчал.

– _Когда получу свое тело обратно, первым делом упьюсь высокозаряженным так, что целый ворн буду валяться в отключке. –_

_Проследи, чтобы Рэтчет не забыл сделать тебе рот_, ответила Эвилин кисло, хорошее настроение улетучилось, когда голод усилился.

– _Не шути так._ –

_А кто сказал, что я шучу?_

Она сидела на столе, что стоял в дальнем углу кают-компании, пустой перевернутый куб-чаша служил ей стулом. Вдоль одной из стен были приделаны четыре странных механизма, которые, как решила Эвилин, немного смахивали на автоматы с мороженым, какие бывают в ресторанах самообслуживания. Механизмы предназначались для раздачи розовой жидкости, и время от времени в комнату входил очередной мех, направлялся к одному их автоматов и получал свою порцию варева. Несколько незнакомых еще мехов сидели там и тут небольшими компаниями. Джаз и Блюстрик, каждый с кубом странной жидкости в руке, нависали над Эвилин, заслоняя ее от других мехов, хотя те, как ей показалось, могли слышать, как она говорит.

— Хаунд сказал, что придет, как только сменится с вахты, — сказал Джаз. — А мне скоро скакать на дежурство. Ты не против, Эви?

_Может, не стоило говорить им про прозвище?_

— А почему я должна быть против? — ответила Эвилин. — Блюстрик знает путь до медотсека, правда, Блю?

— Конечно. Кто его не знает? Даже если ты никогда там не бывал, услышать вопли Рэтчета можно двумя палубами выше. Никто так не орет, как он, когда что-то достает, особенно когда Уиллджек опять взрывает свою лабораторию.

Джаз рассмеялся громким «ха-ха-ха», а не низким рокотом, как делали Уиллджек и Блюстрик. Эвилин покосилась на него.

– _Странный он какой-то,_ – сказал голос.

Дверь в кают-компанию отворилась, и вошел новый мех, крепкого сложения, раскрашенный серым и темно-зеленым. Джаз помахал вновь прибывшему, тот заулыбался и махнул в ответ. Зеленый мех прошел к одному из автоматов, получил куб розовой жидкости и направился к их столику.

— Привет, Хаунд, — сказал Джаз. — Мы тут гадали, когда ты до нас доберешься.

— Я же здесь, верно? — ответил крепыш добродушно. Светящийся голубой взгляд нацелился на Эвилин. — Привет. Ты, должно быть, малышка Эвилин.

На мгновение Эвилин припомнилось, как она впервые увидела прадедушку Тита. _Надеюсь, он не станет меня гладить по голове?_

— В свое оправдание хочу сказать, что я вообще-то взрослая. И начинала вот с такого размера, — она развела руки примерно на полметра.

— Ну, может, не такая уж и малышка, — согласился зеленый мех, усаживаясь. — Я Хаунд.

— Хаунд наш следопыт, — сказал Джаз. — Один из лучших.

— Да ладно, Джаз, я просто умею искать.

— Здесь каждый лучший в своей профессии, — ухмыльнулся зеленому меху Джаз и посмотрел на Эвилин. — Ты уже видела Блю в действии: он наш снайпер. У Хаунда самые чувствительные запаховые сенсоры на борту. Он может по запаху отыскать что угодно… а мне пора топать, пока за мной не пришел Айронхайд. Блю, Рэтчет хотел, чтобы Эви вернулась до конца его дежурства, где-то через джоор, хорошо?

_Это что, комендантский час?_

— Я прослежу, чтобы она вернулась вовремя, — ответил Блюстрик. — Праймус, я не хочу давать Рэтчету повод для воплей. Он чуть не сжег мне слуховые сенсоры в прошлый раз, помнишь, когда у меня винтовка отказала? Не думаю, что ты сможешь выдать такую же громкость, Джаз.

— Давайте не будем проверять, ладно? — попросил Хаунд. — Не думаю, что Мету это понравится.

— Это был бы интересный эксперимент, — хихикнул Джаз. — Увидимся позже.

Эвилин и мехи попрощались, и Джаз направился к выходу из кают-компании.

— Как ты устроилась? — спросил Хаунд. — С тех пор, как ты появилась здесь, Уиллджек с Рэтчетом непрерывно бегают туда-сюда из лаборатории. Уиллджек просто в восторге.

От «непрерывно» живот неприятно скрутило.

— У них много работы, — сказала Эвилин. — Думаю, Уиллджек работает над созданием какой-нибудь еды для меня. Тогда я буду обеспечена всем.

— Я подозреваю, что белковые не питаются энергоном, — Блюстрик заглянул в свою чашу-куб.

— Оно так называется? Энергон? — спросила Эвилин. — Можно взглянуть?

Стрелок как будто встревожился, но послушно поставил свой куб на стол рядом с ней. Эвилин посмотрела внутрь на розовую бурлящую жидкость и попробовала поднести к ней руку. От жидкости поднимался жар, и кожу странно закололо. Она быстро отдернула руку.

— Пить это я точно не могу, — ответила она испуганно. _Жидкая энергия. Уиллджек говорил, что это как плазма. Они питаются молниями?_ — Это не больно?

— Пить энергон? — удивленно спросил Хаунд. — Не.

— Он как будто покалывает, — сказал Блюстрик, забирая питье обратно. — Зачем нам пить то, что причиняет боль? Разве люди едят то, от чего больно?

— Только если что-то слишком горячее, — ответила Эвилин. — Но мы не едим это специально, и если слишком горячо, мы просто ждем, когда еда остынет.

От мыслей о еде живот заурчал еще громче и жалобнее; она сочувственно погладила несчастного.

– _Разве это нормально?_ – спросил голос.

_Когда ты голодный — да,_ ответила она. _Бутерброд с помидорами сейчас бы очень подошел, верно?_

Голос издал звук, как будто его стошнило.

– _Вообще-то нет._ –

_Подожди еще._

Дверь в комнату отдых отворилась, и негромкий гул от разговоров притих и замолк. Санстрикер шагнул в комнату; солнечно-желтая краска блестела, на лице застыла хмурая гримаса. Сердце Эвилин подскочило; она рассеяно заметила, что Санстрикер минимум на голову выше большинства встреченных ею мехов.

И тут в теле поднялась печально знакомая волна покалываний; она яростно зарычала про себя. Без ее разрешения тело прыгнуло на край стола, и ее голос позвал:

— _Санни!_

— Эви? — спросил Блюстрик.

— Эвилин? — спросил Хаунд.

— Сайдсвайп? — спросил Санстрикер.

_А вот сейчас ты попал_, прорычала Эвилин.


	15. Глава 14 Псих

**Глава 14. ПСИХ**

* * *

_Ты все еще не в курсе, что ты полный псих?_

_**Бьянка Стрэтфорд, "10 причин моей ненависти"**_

* * *

Она начала с французского, потому что когда надо выразить чистую ярость, нет ничего лучше, чем широкий диапазон звуков, от носовых до задненебных, которыми богат французский язык. С него она легко перешла на итальянский — россыпь звуков трещала, словно пулеметная очередь; быстрая перестановка именительного и творительного падежей плавно перевела ее на латынь, и хотя это язык не был приспособлен для ругани, ей это не помешало.

Мир вокруг словно застыл серебристо-серыми пятнами, усеянными светящимися голубыми глазами.

Латынь перетекла в греческий, с которого она перепрыгнула на немецкий. На немецком она задержалась: резкие грубые грани слов очень хорошо подходили под ее настроение. Немецкий перешел в русский, и она принялась шипеть и рычать, словно разъяренная рысь; затем она ритмично затрещала на японском. С японского она ненадолго перешла на испанский и, наконец, триумфально завершила путешествие арабским... потому что ни в одном языке мира нет таких ругательств, как в арабском.

Благословенная тишина сошла на ее разум, и она поняла, что ее тело опять стало именно им, _ее телом_.

– _Что это, в топку, было?_ – недоверчиво вопросил голос.

— Сайдсвайп? — снова позвал Санстрикер. Он оказался гораздо ближе к столу, чем ей помнилось.

— Нет, — огрызнулась она. — Это _не_ Сайдсвайп. _Я_ не Сайдсвайп. И _никогда_ им не буду, хотя Сайдсвайпу, похоже, нравится быть _мной_ гораздо больше, чем мне!

– _Эй!_ –

Мрачноватое выражение на лице желтого меха превратилось в зловещий оскал.

— Что с тобой, Эвилин? — Блюстрик склонился над ней. — Ты только что говорила что-то очень странное. Что это было? Звучало точно так же, как наши программы коммуникации, когда подхватили вирус. У тебя же нет вируса, правда?

— Заткнись, салага, — огрызнулся Санстрикер. — Сайдсвайп, что происходит?

— Эй, полегче, — вмешался Хаунд. — Успокойся. Блюстрик ничего тебе не сделал.

— Ты тоже заткнись.

— Какие-то проблемы, Хаунд? — из-за соседнего стола повернулся большой красный мех и со спокойным любопытством наблюдал за происходящим. Рядом напряженно застыл желтый бот-лилипут.

— Все нормально, Инферно, — Хаунд не отводил голубых глаз от нависающего Санстрикера. — Просто небольшое недоразумение.

– _Серьезно, дай поговорить с Санни. Видишь этот взгляд? Именно так он смотрит перед тем, как начать драку._ –

_Мне плевать!_ Это прозвучало неплохо, и она повторила это вслух:

— Мне... пле… вать!

По крайней мере, ее вопль задавил на корню начинающуюся ссору между Санстрикером и Хаундом. Все внимание присутствующих оказалось сосредоточено на ней.

— Мне плевать, что ты хочешь с ним поговорить, — начала она, смотря в никуда. — Мне плевать, как он смотрит, перед тем, как взбесится. Мне _не_ плевать на то, что ты думаешь, будто можешь управлять мною, когда тебе взбрендит! Это возмутительно, и… и _невежливо_.

– _Невежливо?_ – изумился голос.

— И из-за этого я оказалась посреди открытого космоса с ватагой гигантских роботов! _Слышишь?_ В открытом космосе! С роботами! Я в космосе, кругом чужие, ни еды, ни ванной, ни матраца, ни кофе на световой год вокруг, и все из-за _тебя_, и я больше не буду мириться с твоим дурным, высокомерным, бесцеремонным, неблагодарным поведением!

Воцарилась звенящая тишина. Виски разрывались от боли, она сжимала и разжимала кулаки, ненормально громко дыша.

– _Чего ты от меня хочешь?_ –

Она зажмурилась и слегка тряхнула головой. _Я не костюм. Не какая-то одежка, которую ты можешь взять и просто накинуть для прогулки по городу._

_Это _мое_ тело._

– _Значит, я должен просто так тут сидеть? Это нечестно. Я и так провел пять ваших месяцев вдали от Санни, а сейчас мы рядом, и мне вообще нельзя с ним разговаривать?_ –

_И поделом тебе_, ответила она раздраженно.

– _Ты права, ты не костюм. Но пока, нравится тебе или нет, это _наше_ тело._ –

_Что?_ возопила она яростно. _У нас тут не демократия!_

– _Я бы назвал это... партнерством. _Голос смягчился. _Я просто хочу поговорить с братом... и сказать ему, каким __жутким дураком__ он был в последнее время._ –

Эвилин фыркнула. _Ага. И он меня раздавит._

– _А вот и нет. В этом-то и прелесть. Ты слишком маленькая, он не посмеет. Вот если бы я был в собственном теле, он здорово бы меня взгрел._ –

_Это должно как-то ободрять?_

– _Ну, он не желает_ _мне смерти, это все, что я хочу сказать. Твое тело слишком хрупкое, чтобы быть с ним неосторожным. –_

_Как-то не помогает. _Она тяжело вздохнула._ И все равно ты грубиян и внебрачное отродье выгребной ямы, ты в курсе, верно?_

– _Это означает «Ну конечно же, ты можешь поговорить с братом, Сайдсвайп. Чего ты ждешь, вперед»?_ –

_И впредь, _сперва спрашивай.

– _Честное автоботское. –_

Она открыла глаза. Хаунд и Блюстрик обеспокоенно спорили, нужно ли побыстрее доставить ее в медотсек, под присмотр Рэтчета… и если нужно, то кто будет добровольцем. Санстрикер, казалось, был растерян и злился. Остальные присутствующие в комнате мехи тихо и внимательно любопытствовали. Эвилин покраснела и тихонько кашлянула, теребя пуговицу на блузке.

— Э, Блюстрик, Санстрикер отнесет меня в медотсек, ладно?

— Что? — взгляд стрелка заметался между Эвилин и Санстрикером. — Ты уверена? То есть, мне совсем не трудно. Я не занят до следующей вахты, да и то, это мелкий ремонт с Хойстом. Ему, конечно, не понравится, если я опоздаю, но наказывать меня не станут, так что если я приду чуть позже…

— У тебя процессор напрямую связан с вокалайзером? — спросил Санстрикер. — Думаю, тебе не хватает пары программных фильтров.

— Все нормально, Блюстрик, — сказала Эвилин, без восторга посмотрев на желтого меха. — Санстрикер вполне может обо мне позаботиться.

_Это в _его_ же интересах_, подумала она мрачно.

— Приятно было с вами познакомиться, — улыбнулась она серому и зеленому мехам. — Если захотите меня найти, я буду в медотсеке, хотя вы и так знаете. С удовольствием встречусь с вами снова.

— Договорились, — ответил Хаунд. — Я хотел побольше узнать про твою планету.

— Рэтчет говорил, что тебе надо получше освоиться и осмотреться, — заметил Блюстрик, — и что тебе нужен провожатый. Я не против показать тебе все вокруг, хотя я много болтаю, но, думаю, это не помешает, если хочешь разузнать обо всем, ну, пока тебе не надоест.

— Обязательно. Спасибо вам обоим, — она подошла к краю стола и взглянула на хмурого Санстрикера. Она нахмурилась в ответ. — Ну? — сказала она наконец. — Я не летаю, знаешь ли.

Большая ладонь вынырнуласбоку и подхватила ее за середину туловища. Желудок ухнул вниз, когда комната закружилась вокруг, и желто-черный мех зашагал к выходу. Вздохнув, Эвилин уперлась локтями в металл.

_Он полностью твой._

Серый коридор проносился мимо. Несколько раз они проходили мимо других мехов, но ни разу не перекинулись с ними даже парой слов. После короткой поездки на лифте они прибыли на незнакомую Эвилин палубу (что неудивительно, потому что все палубы были для нее одинаковыми). К счастью, воздух здесь был той температуры, к которой она привыкла.

— _Как тебе здесь?_ — наконец заговорил голос.

Санстрикер как будто хмыкнул.

— Неплохо. Лучше, чем на Аксис Небьюлон.

— _Так и должно быть._

Эвилин мимоходом подивилась, как механическое существо без языка умудряется хмыкать. _Ну, это мне так кажется, что без языка. Хотя зубы у них есть…_

— _Чем все закончилось тогда, на Земле? Я готов был поставить на кон собственный энергон, что ты отобьешься от этих двух._

— Они спрятали пушку на дереве, — ответил Санстрикер, сворачивая в боковой коридор. — Выбили меня в оффлайн, привели в онлайн уже здесь, — серебристые губы сложились в ухмылку. — Конечно, им следовало бы быть осторожнее и стоять подальше.

Голос мысленно застонал.

— _Праймус, Санни, что ты натворил?_

— Ничего непоправимого.

_Оптимус Прайм и Проул говорили, что он дважды побывал на гауптвахте,_ наябедничала Эвилин.

– _Это запрограммировано,_ ответил голос. _Если ты уходишь в оффлайн в боевом режиме, то приходишь в онлайн тоже в боевом режиме. Но все равно, Санни, вероятно, не особо сдерживался._ –

_А вообще он милый и приятный,_ съязвила она.

— _Серьезно, Санни, что ты устроил? _

— В основном вмятины, — желтый мех остановился у одной из дверей и нажал последовательность клавиш на консоли рядом с проемом. Дверь с шипением откатилась в сторону, и они зашли в комнату размером даже меньше смотровой, где устроили Эвилин. — Красного подловил хорошей затрещиной в аудиодатчик. Почти достал того белого, с панелями, но Прайм оказался быстрее.

Живот Эвилин повело. _Боже. Не удивительно, что Проул и Айронхайд не очень-то его и любят._

_Он всегда такой?_

Последовала долгая пауза.

– _Честно? Нет._ –

— _Тебе повезло, что ты не попался их медику,_ — пошутил голос беспечно. — _Думаю, что даже тебе он не по зубам._

— Легковес, — ответил желтый мех. — У него даже нет приличной брони.

В комнате было два небольших (относительно) стола, два стула и две небольшие (относительно) полки на стене. В правой и левой стенах находились прямоугольные углубления, достаточно большие, чтобы вместить крупного меха. Эвилин подивилась, спят ли кибертронцы, потому что ниши выглядели в точности как не очень удобные спальные места.

— _Ну не будь таким, Санни. Здесь не поле боя._

Мех опустил ее на один из столов. Ее тело пошатнулось от не очень-то аккуратного приземления; желтый великан сел на край одной из ниш. Бледно-голубые глаза уставились на нее.

_А у всех глаза ярко голубые,_ подумала Эвилин.

— Разве?

– _Так,_ сказал голос. _Согласен. Что-то явно не в порядке._ –

* * *

Когда Санстрикер вернул ее в медотсек, Рэтчет сортировал кучу мелкого металлического хлама с полок в дальнем конце комнаты. Когда они вошли, медик отвлекся от своего занятия и нахмурился.

— О, нет. Только не ты. Даже если ты одной ногой в преисподней. Даже если тебе оторвало все конечности, и ты истекаешь гидравликой по всему Метеллусу. Даже если ты принес собственный головной блок. Только не ты. Ни за что.

Санстрикер подошел достаточно близко, чтобы сбросить Эвилин на один из столов. Охнув, она приземлилась на спину. Под пристальным взглядом Рэтчета желтый мех развернулся и, не говоря ни слова, удалился.

— Очаровательно, — проворчала она, поднялась на ноги, потерла поясницу и, поморщившись, направилась к медику.

— Как ты умудрилась оказаться с ним? — Она забралась в протянутую Рэтчетом ладонь. Он поднял ее на верстак, ссадив рядом со своим рабочим местом. — С ним даже Джаз не может разговаривать, а этот маньяк может очаровать даже ржавую болванку.

— Сайдсвайп хотел с ним поговорить, — ответила она, — и заметил, что если я не позволю, то Санстрикер... э-э-э... прошу прощения, но у нас бы сказали «взбелениться».

— Как-нибудь объяснишь мне поподробнее. У нас говорят «закоротит» или «на запчасти раздолбает».

Медик перебирал кучу тонких проводов, сортируя их по цвету. Большинство были толщиной в палец Эвилин или даже толще, некоторые — с ее запястье, но все они выглядели нелепо тонкими в больших красных руках. Два уже заполненных проводами контейнера стояли на столе рядом. Эвилин с любопытством принялась наблюдать за процессом.

— Это для чего? — спросила она.

— Остатки от экспериментов Джека. Цвет указывает, из чего сделано и для чего предназначено, по диаметру определяется для какого напряжения. Если кусок достаточно длинный, я могу его использовать.

— Я могу помочь, — сказала она. — С цветами точно разберусь, да и с размерами тоже.

Медик посмотрел на нее, потом обратно на провода.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но зачем?

— Мне будет чем заняться. Ты же говорил, что я могу тут задержаться, — от одной только этой мысли ее охватывала меланхолия.

— Почему бы и нет. Я оставлю коробку у тебя в комнате.

— Спасибо.

– _Мне на секунду надо с ним поговорить._ –

Эвилин нахмурилась. _С Рэтчетом?_

– _Это __единственный "он", которого я вижу,_ ответил голос. _Можно?_ –

_Ты попросил разрешения,_ Эвилин придержала самодовольную ухмылку. _Да, можно._

Горло и рот закололо.

— _Что-то не так с Санни._

Медик резко взглянул на нее, нахмурившись.

— Если быть точным, состояние твоего брата называется «психоз», Сайдсвайп, — прищурился он. — Считай это диагнозом.

— _Но это ненормально. Да, он буйный, и вспыльчивый, и ему не особо нравятся другие мехи _—_ да, знаю, __не ахти какой аргумент_—_ но это что-то новое, даже для него._

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что это отлично от его обычного грубого, несдержанного, антисоциального поведения?

— _Ты видел его оптику?_

Хмурый взгляд Рэтчет слегка смягчился.

— _Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Это ненормально._

— Ваша модель, как правило, легко возбудима. Я в курсе, у нас на борту есть еще кое-кто с такой же базовой прошивкой, и он постоянно выдает мне истерики.

— _Но ничего не меняется, когда мы наедине. Санни может так вести себя с незнакомцами, но не со мной. Что-то _не так_._

Медик медленно кивнул.

— Я понял. Буду за ним наблюдать.

— _Спасибо._

Эвилин моргнула и прокашлялась на пробу, когда покалывание исчезло.

— А что все это значит? Что с его глазами? — тряхнула она головой и нахмурилась.

— Оптика автоботов обычно ярко-голубая. Так мы устроены. Сайдсвайп обратил внимание, что у его брата оптика слишком светлая.

— Да. Глаза у него бледные. И были почти белыми, когда я его впервые увидела. Что это значит?

Со сноровкой и ловкостью красные пальцы сортировали различные обрезки проводов, Эвилин никогда бы не подумала, что такие большие пальцы способны на что-то подобное.

— Это означает, что Санстрикер подает дополнительную мощность на свою оптику, поддерживая работу специализированных визуальных программ. Это помогает быстрее воспринимать большое количество деталей в нескольких волновых диапазонах.

— Разве это плохо?

— Автоботы запускают высокоэффективные программы только тогда, когда нуждаются в них. Они занимают много оперативной памяти и требуют больших мощностей. Обычно мы используем их только в боевых ситуациях, когда нам нужна максимальная производительность.

— А что это означает?

— Это означает, — ответил Рэтчет, — что Санстрикер находиться в боевом режиме посреди безопасной зоны, и мы не знаем, почему.


	16. Глава 15 Тревога

**Глава 15. ТРЕВОГА**

* * *

_Они опасные и жестокие, но очень хорошие ребята._

_**Кватрэ Виннер, «Гандам Винг»**_

* * *

— Шахтерское поселение?

— Тэёну 8, — сказал Рэтчет. — Автоботская колония. Раньше там были хорошие залежи энергона, и у них есть кое-какая промышленность.

— Так… я не совсем понимаю. Мы делаем там остановку? Когда?

— Меньше чем через орн… где-то через полторы недели. У нас заканчиваются кое-какие припасы, как видишь, — он указал на лежащую перед ним электронную схему размером с большой матрац и на кучу других деталей рядом. Одну кисть Рэтчет сложил и убрал в предплечье, заменив инструментом, напоминавшем нечто среднее между щипцами и ножницами. Этим инструментом он методично расковыривал электронную плату на провода, винтики и кусочки металла, который складывал в кучки на столе. — А разбирать остатки за Уиллджеком… Праймус упаси.

— Ну, по крайней мере, тебе есть чем заняться, — заметила Эвилин. Набрав полные руки болтов размером с регбийный мяч, она отнесла их к одному из пустых кубов-контейнеров, которые они использовали для сортировки запчастей. — И ты давно уже никого не чинил, последним был... Айронхайд, верно? Починка коленного сустава?

– _Знаешь, он мог рассортировать их гораздо быстрее, чем ты._ –

_Я никому не мешаю,_ ответила она. _А так... я чувствую себя полезной._

– _Ага..._ –

Медик издал хриплый звук, который Эвилин начала ассоциировать с человеческим фырканьем.

— А еще с тех пор, как ты на борту, не случилось ни одного сражения. Когда дело доходит до серьезного ремонта, запчасти кончаются очень быстро.

Эвилин замерла над вязанкой красных проводов.

— Ты не хочешь останавливаться у Тай... Тей... — она нахмурилась, — у поселения?

— Нам нужны запчасти, — ответил Рэтчет.

— Кажется, ты этим недоволен.

— Это постоянное поселение, — сказал мех сухо. — Постоянные поселения привлекают внимание.

_Не нравиться мне это._

По пути к кубам ее посетила нерадостная мысль.

— Рэтчет... а разве десептиконы все еще не преследуют нас? — спросила она. — Может, тогда не стоит останавливаться?

— Думаю, Проул надеется при помощи ополченцев из поселения устроить что-то типа ловушки.

— У шахтерской колонии есть ополчение?

— Любому постоянному поселению требуются силы безопасности, — отметил Рэтчет.

– _Мы с Санни этим и занимались,_ влез в разговор голос. _Скучно. Все время в карауле._ –

— Понятно, — Эвилин подхватила очередную кучу металлической мелочи. — Значит, ты думаешь, будет бой?

— Без этого не бывает, — сказал Рэтчет. — Я просто надеюсь, что мы достанем запчасти до очередного боя.

* * *

Эвилин потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы заметить постоянное чередование мехов в кают-компании. Частично проблема коренилась в том, что она опиралась на собственный режим сна, а он совершенно не сочетался с расписанием, которым пользовались все на борту. Рэтчет и Уиллджек установили в ее комнате световой цикл так, чтобы помочь ей придерживаться режима, но она никогда не знала, кто будет на дежурстве, когда она проснется.

После нескольких дней, прошедших без встреч с Блюстриком, пришлось прояснять этот вопрос с помощью Сайдсвайпа. Брийм был кибертронским аналогом секунды, джоор — часа, орн был аналогичен дню, а ворн — году. Примерно сорок пять джооров составляли орн, а большинству мехов требовалось десять-двенадцать джооров каждый орн для «подзарядки», кибертронского эквивалента сна. Обычно расписание вахт делилось на двадцать четыре с чем-то джоора дежурств и двадцать четыре с чем-то джоора свободного времени. Расписание было составлено так, чтобы за цикл сменялись три разных смены; таким образом, по словам Хаунда, во время пересменок на посту всегда кто-то продолжал дежурить.

Сто шестьдесят часов дежурства. Восемьдесят часов на подзарядку. Восемьдесят часов личного времени.

Для Эвилин было откровением, что визиты в кают-компанию с Джазом и Блюстриком на протяжении нескольких дней происходили в одну и ту же увольнительную.

* * *

Эвилин подняла руку, глядя, как ее двойник отражает ее движение и поднимает собственную руку. Она покрутила пальцами, потом помахала кистью. Дубль в точности ее скопировал; она сделала пару шагов в сторону, покрутилась на месте. Отражение тоже шагнуло в сторону, сохраняя дистанцию.

Эвилин хихикнула и потянулась к двойнику, улыбнувшись, когда тот потянулся навстречу с лучезарной улыбкой на ее собственном лице. Рука Эвилин прошла сквозь руку двойника, словно тот был призраком, и изображение задрожало и пошло точками вокруг потревоженной области. Она быстро отступила, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь.

— Хаунд, это невероятно! — она коротко рассмеялась, задрав голову, чтобы посмотреть на коренастого зелено-серого меха, что сидел за столом, нависая над тем местом, где она стояла. — Невероятно! — повторила она. — Я никогда не видела ничего подобного. Если бы ты меня не предупредил заранее, я бы одурела от страха!

– _Вы, люди, такие нервные._ –

— Ты боишься саму себя? — спросил следопыт изумленно. Двойник все еще повторял все движения Эвилин, и та не могла оторвать заинтересованного взгляда.

— Ну, а разве ты не испугался бы? — спросила она. — Поворачиваешь за угол и видишь себя? Разве это тебя не расстроило, хотя бы немного?

Несмотря на первое впечатление, двойник копировал ее движения не идеально; рот отражения двигался не совсем синхронно с ее словами, и движения двойника отставали от ее собственных на долю секунды, но отличия были почти незаметны.

— Надо сильно потрудиться, чтобы обмануть с помощью голограммы, — сказал Хаунд. — Голограмма не излучает тепло и регистрируется только визуальными сенсорами. Любой мех способен отличить их.

— Значит, ты сразу бы узнал, — он уперла руки в бока, склонила голову и принялась изучать изображение. — Значит, я выгляжу именно так? — спросила она, хмурясь.

— Довольно похоже, — Джаз развалился в кресле, сложив руки под тем местом, где капот и бампер выступали из его груди. Перед ним стоял пустой куб из-под энергона. — Хаунду очень удаются детали.

— Правда? — она поморщилась и провела пальцами сквозь волосы; пряди были жирными и спутанными от недостатка шампуня, кондиционера или расчески. — Боже, я выгляжу просто ужасно.

_А пахну, возможно, даже хуже. Фу._

– _Видишь, вот поэтому я и скучаю по своему телу. Белковым требуется очень много техобслуживания. Как ваш вид умудрился выжить, если вы тратите половину своей жизни на собственную наладку? –_

Эвилин замерла и уставилась на голограмму, не думая о том, как странно, что та смотрит в ответ. _Интересно..._

— Хаунд, — спросила она, — а ты... ты можешь показать, как выглядит Сайдсвайп? Я никогда его не видела.

Мехи быстро переглянулись, их глаза пригасли и замерцали.

— У Проула есть база данных с изображениями из личных дел, — сказал Джаз. — Ща передам.

Хаунд издал низкое «хмм» из глубины груди. Голограмма Эвилин моргнула и исчезла, и низкий гул, что доносился от голопроектора на плече следопыта (та штука, которую Эвилин ранее ошибочно приняла за ракетную установку) медленно стих.

— Ага, есть, — сказал разведчик. Он слегка повернулся в кресле, нацеливая проектор на пол рядом со столом. Воздух снова сотряс ровный гул. — Вот, смотри.

Изображение начало появляться снизу вверх, от стоп: маленькие кусочки света складывались ряд за рядом, словно миниатюрные светящиеся кирпичики. Белые ступни перешли в алые лодыжки, и даже прежде, чем голограмма сложилась до коленей, Эвилин поняла, что Сайдсвайп такой же большой, как и его брат.

_Ну, они же близнецы,_ подумалось ей.

Белые бедра переходили в черный низ туловища, по бокам показались черные кисти и белые предплечья. Сверху широкой алой груди и плеч показалось бесстрастное серебристое лицо, обрамленное черным шлемом.

Голос тихо сидел на задворках разума. Эвилин уставилась на голограмму, подойдя к краю стола, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Они совсем не похожи, — задумчиво промычала она. — Кроме... кроме, может, быть, лица. И телосложения.

— А разве они должны быть похожи? — спросил Хаунд. Голограмма медленно крутилась на месте, открывая обзор на 360 градусов; за спиной показалась прикрепленная между плечами пара ракетных двигателей.

— Человеческие близнецы полные копии друг друга, если только они не разнояйцевые, но это совсем другое.

— Ну, мы можем выглядеть одинаково, не будучи близнецами. Клиффджампер и Би — практически одна модель, а у них даже создатель не один.

— Тогда что делает близнецами? — спросила она. Голограмма повернулась обратно лицом; от пустого выражения на серебристом лице Эвилин стало немного не по себе. — Один создатель?

– _Кибертронцы не похожи на людей,_ тоскливо проговорил голос. _Не корпуса делают братьями. Все дело в искре. Мы с Санни... у нас одна искра._ –

Объяснения Джаза раздавались гулом на периферии слуха, все ее внимание обратилось на голос. _Искра это ваш разум... ваша душа,_ ответила она. _Как можно делить одну искру?_

– _По-разному. Один из способов — узы. У нас же все начиналось с одной искры, которая разделилась на две. Мы близнецы по искре._ –

— Близнецы по искре, — повторила она. — Прямо как... родственные души.

_Изумительно._

Джаз прервал пояснения, и они с Хаундом с любопытством уставились на нее. Они уже были знакомы с ее приступами, когда она то и дело уходила в себя, чтобы поговорить с Сайдсвайпом. Эвилин тихо хихикнула, все еще глядя на голограмму.

— Я и в самом деле ожидала увидеть второго Санстрикера, — сказала она.

Джаз фыркнул, а Хаунд издал удивленный рокот.

— Нам и одного вполне хватает.

* * *

— Хаффер, с твоими спинальными реле, твоими оптическими линзами, твоими краниальными триодами, твоей топливной системой, твоей системой охлаждения — с любой твоей системой абсолютно все в порядке... не говоря уже о твоем вокалайзере.

— Не смей говорить мне, что все в порядке, Рэтчет. Мои суставы скрипят и ноют просто безумно, и я точно знаю, что гироскоп в моей правой руке не работает как нужно!

— Хаффер, если ты сейчас же не уберешься из моего медотсека, я покажу тебе, как именно бывает, когда твои суставы работают не так, как надо. Въезжаешь?

Эвилин разжала хватку на лестнице и перепрыгнула последние три фута до пола. Снаружи она слышала бормотание и ворчание посетителя, по металлическим пластинам пола прогрохотали шаги; она прошла последние несколько метров до дверного проема, выглянув как раз тогда, когда наружная дверь медотсека захлопнулась за ушедшим мехом.

Уперев руки в бока, Рэтчет стоял у смотрового стола и грозно хмурился. Эвилин он заметил сразу же.

— Я главврач этого подразделения со дня его формирования, — заявил он. — Почему я должен постоянно всем повторять, что знаю свое дело?

— Проклятье всех медиков? — предположила Эвилин.

Рэтчет крякнул. Неприятно выглядящий инструмент, который занял место его правой кисти, сложился, щелкнул и втянулся в предплечье, быстро сменившись его обычной красной рукой.

_Наверно, это никогда мне не надоест,_ подумалось ей.

— Знаешь, я никогда не видела тебя в кают-компании, — сказала она неожиданно. — Уиллджека я видела там раз или два, но тебя — нет.

— Это ты к чему? — медик бросил на нее странный взгляд.

— Не знаю. Тебе и в самом деле нужно отдохнуть. Но, если подумать, я никогда не видела там Оптимуса Прайма, или Проула, или Айронхайда, — было странно разговаривать с кем-то, пусть даже и очень высоким, с расстояния в добрый городской квартал, и она двинулась ближе.

_Я все еще чувствую себя здесь словно мышь._

— Мы офицеры. Энергон мы получаем в другом месте.

— Типа офицерского салона?

— Типа моего кабинета, — в ответе медика слышалось «и хватит об этом».

Эвилин решила оставить тему и принялась следить взглядом за медиком, когда тот принялся перекладывать разные вещи и наводить порядок в медотсеке. Она убралась с его пути под один из смотровых столов, хотя уже знала, что мехи слишком ответственны, чтобы наступить на нее.

_Настолько ответственны, что в обозримом будущем мне не светит самостоятельно передвигаться по кораблю,_ подумала она саркастически.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — спросила она.

— Нет. Разве сейчас у тебя по расписанию не «выход в общество»?

Эвилин тихо усмехнулась. _Здесь в космосе, среди роботов-пришельцев, моя социальная жизнь гораздо насыщеннее, чем с соплеменниками на Земле. _

_Есть в этом что-то неправильное._

– _Ты же не собираешься так и стоять под столом, верно?_ –

_Да не волнуйся. Я хорошо знаю, что у тебя аллергия на скуку. _

— Я точно не знаю, — ответила она. — Обычно кто-то да приходит. У тебя, случаем, не завалялось где-нибудь расписание дежурств посиделок со мной?

Большие белые ноги прогрохотали мимо ее убежища, и голос медика раздался откуда-то сверху:

— Возможно, твоя маленькая компания сейчас вся на вахте. Я проверю.

– _Мы можем пойти с Санни,_ – с надеждой предложил голос.

Эвилин поморщилась.

— Сайдсвайп говорит, что, может быть, Санстрикер придет.

— У него дежурство с Грапплом.

– _Вот болт._ –

Эвилин облегченно вздохнула.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречалась с Бамблби? — спросил медик.

В памяти Эвилин всплыл образ желто-белого бота-лилипута, которого она несколько раз видела в кают-компании. Было интересно наблюдать за миниботами — она была им по пояс, а они были по пояс большим мехам. Почему-то это казалось ей забавным.

— Я... я его знаю, но мы никогда не общались.

— Ну, вот теперь и пообщаешься.

* * *

— Никогда не выпадало шанса поговорить с тобой, — радостно сообщил минибот, взяв энергоновый куб и усевшись за один из множества столов в кают-компании. — Конечно, сначала нужно ознакомиться с памяткой, что разослали Рэтчет с Уиллджеком. Не толпиться вокруг тебя, не задавать вопросы, никакого грубого обращения, никаких стрессов... Нужно практически сдать экзамен, чтобы поговорить с тобой.

Эвилин размышляла о трудностях, возникающих при использовании большими мехами и миниботами одной и той же мебели. Похоже, что тут стремились к золотой середине — все было маловатым для больших мехов и великоватым для маленьких мехов, но, кажется, это всем подходило. Замечание Бамблби отвлекло ее от раздумий.

— Ты это серьезно? — спросила она.

— Без шуток, — ответил мех с ухмылкой. — Ты же не думаешь, что они просто бросили тебя здесь и понадеялись, что все будет в порядке?

— Ну... это... да. Типа того.

_Точно не скажешь, что они невнимательны к деталям,_ подумала она. _Боже правый, может, у него и в самом деле есть расписание посиделок._

— Я бы не волновался, — сказал Бамблби. — В таких долгих походах Рэтчету особо нечем заняться, кроме простого ремонта и поддержания чистоты в медотсеке. А теперь у него есть дело.

— Всем нужно хобби, — сказала Эвилин мрачно.

Кают-компания постоянно была наполнена гулом многочисленных бесед. Внезапно неуловимая волна движения прошла по комнате, и разговоры утихли. Бамблби оглянулся, хмурясь. Повисла тишина.

— Все это слышали? — спросил какой-то мех.

Дружный хор прошелся по комнате.

— Что происходит? — Эвилин обернулась к Бамблби.

Желтый мех нахмурился, как будто уставившись в никуда.

— Что-то... что-то со связью. Помехи. Не уверен...

Свет резко потускнел, став желтым. Мехи с грохотом и лязгом повскакивали со своих мест, голубые глаза замерцали, и все дружно ломанулись к дверям.

Почти оглохнув от громоподобного топота, Эвилин пододвинулась поближе к своему нынешнему опекуну; сердце колотилось.

— Что происходит? — она попыталась перекричать гвалт.

Помрачневший Бамблби вскочил на ноги.

— Сигнал тревоги, — он тоже было повысил голос, но комната быстро опустела, и в установившейся тишине голос прозвучал слишком громко. — Сбежал заключенный. Давай я отнесу тебя обратно к Рэтчету.

Быстро, но осторожно минибот подхватил ее со стола, усадил на сгиб руки и кинулся к дверям.

* * *

Медотсек был пуст.

Сердце Эвилин трепетало, словно испуганная птица, когда она оглядывала открытое помещение; она метнулась внутрь, чтобы заглянуть в кабинет. Бамблби гулко шагал следом. Лампы в медотсеке светили на полную мощность, хотя Эвилин не была уверена, потому ли, что кризис миновал, или потому, что они всегда работали на полную мощность — подобно тому, как это бывает в человеческих больницах.

— Тут всегда кто-то есть, — оглянулась на желтого минибота Эвилин.

— Он скоро вернется, — ответил мех, — я бы не волновался. Всего один кон на автоботском корабле? У него никаких шансов.

— И все-таки...

Шум вдали начал постепенно нарастать; грохот от нескольких пар ног приблизился. Эвилин и Бамблби оглянулись на вход.

Двери медотсека широко распахнулись, воздух заполнился шумом шагов и знакомым рычанием автоботского медика. Эвилин с миниботом попятились вглубь комнаты, подальше от суматохи.

— Следи за рукой! Не дави на... Сюда! Давайте, на стол. Осторожно!

Уиллджек, Айронхайд и Рэтчет, плечом к плечу, дружно подняли свою ношу. Голос Рэтчета продолжал выдавать непрерывный поток инструкций и проклятий, и троица, водрузив на один из столов свой груз, расступилась. Уиллджек кинулся к стеллажам, отбирая различные запчасти и выхватывая всякую всячину из разных секций. Трансформировав руку в какой-то инструмент, Рэтчет склонился над столом и принялся за работу над лежащей перед ним неподвижной фигурой.

Эвилин заметила серую краску и знакомый красный шеврон.

— Блюстрик!

Рэтчет вскинул голову и мрачно уставился на нее.

— Убери ее отсюда! — прорычал медик.

Большая ладонь Бамблби аккуратно надавила ей между лопаток, подталкивая ее к комнате, что служила ей убежищем на корабле. Эвилин вытянула шею, с ужасом наблюдая, как Рэтчет с Уиллджеком склонились над неподвижным телом на столе; Айронхайд угрюмо оперся о стену у двери. Со стола непрерывно капало на пол голубым и розовым, собираясь в лужу на блестящем серебристом металле.


	17. Глава 16 Собрание

**Глава 16. СОБРАНИЕ**

* * *

_Не волнуйтесь, по сценарию никто погибнуть не должен. Просто будет большой бу-бух. _

_**Рассказчик, «Джордж из джунглей» **_

* * *

_Мама точно отшлепала бы меня, _подумала Эвилин.

Она сидела на «своем» столе в смотровой, время от времени поглядывая на закрытую дверь, и катала между ладоней кусочек синтезированной Уиллджеком человечьей еды — вместо того, чтобы нервно расхаживать или как-то еще ерзать. _Не играй с едой. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Особенно когда ты гостишь у кого-то дома... на космическом корабле... ну или где еще._

_Боже, Блюстрик..._

– _Он выкарабкается,_ – сказал голос, словно ничуть не волновался.

Эвилин стиснула кусок еды между ладонями, переплела пальцы и сжала. _Откуда тебе знать?_

– _А вот оттуда._ –

_О, ты у нас теперь всезнайка? Бестелесный, потерявший память, всезнающий инопланетный робот? Так я тебе и поверила._

_... он истекал кровью. Я не знала, что вы можете истекать кровью._

– _А ты видела дым? Или искры?_ –

Эвилин снова оглянулась на дверь. Металлическая плита стояла молча и бесстрастно, словно скала.

_Нет. Не было ни искр, ни дыма, только розовая и голубая... кровь._

– _Тогда он в порядке. Просто порезаны несколько шлангов с энергоном, ну и с охладителем тоже, но все чисто; ты, возможно, даже не заметила порезов. Вот когда дым и искры, тогда дело плохо. Значит, повреждены главные электроцепи или начинает гореть топливный резервуар. А с салагой все нормально._ –

Эвилин посмотрела на маленький коричневый диск питательной пены в руках. _А откуда это ты знаешь?_

– _Рэтчета учили чинить,_ ответил голос. _Меня учили ломать. Мы с Санни... мы хорошо знаем свое дело._ –

_О._ Тут трудно было ответить адекватно. _Логично._

– _Тогда прекрати кукситься. Ты на_ меня _наводишь тоску. Праймус._ –

Эвилин откусила с краю измочаленного куска еды. Плотностью и текстурой он напоминал изоляционную пену со слабым ореховым запахом и масляным привкусом.

_Ты делаешь успехи,_ наконец подумала она. _В смысле, по части подбадривания._

_Спасибо._

Эвилин сидела без сна до тех пор, пока светильники в комнате не начали гаснуть и все наконец погрузилось в темноту, нарушаемую только слабыми зелеными и желтыми огоньками на панели около двери. Она уперлась спиной в стенку мелкой коробки, что служила ей постелью, прижала колени к груди и закуталась в куртку.

_Как хорошо, что комната размером с трехэтажный дом,_ подумала она устало.

– _Ты боишься темноты?_ –

_Я могу выносить темноту,_ ответила она, _и тесноту тоже, но все вместе для меня уже слишком._

_Я так понимаю, у всех мехов есть ночное и инфракрасное видение или что-то в это роде, верно?_

– _Да, что-то типа того._ –

_Значит, у вас не бывает никаких иррациональных страхов, верно?_

– _...ты не поверишь._ –

Смотровая, должно быть, была сделана так, чтобы глушить звуки извне. Только слабый шаркающий звук снаружи стал для Эвилин предупреждением, когда дверь с тихим металлическим шорохом скользнула в сторону и полоса яркого света из медотсека упала на нее. Она прищурилась, разглядывая в дверях смутный силуэт меха. Взгляд упал на шеврон на шлеме; желудок дернулся и ухнул вниз.

_Без крыльев..._ подумала она.

— Привет, Рэтчет.

— Ты должна быть в подзарядке, — с намеком на укор сказал медик.

— Не спится, — ответила Эвилин. Светящиеся голубые глаза были едва различимы из-за слепящего света медотсека.

— Это нормально для твоего вида?

Эвилин задумалась.

— Только... только если мы огорчены.

Медик, казалось, изучал ее.

— Ты не больна?

— Нет.

Повисла пауза.

— Ты должна перезаряжаться, — сказал он наконец. — Оптимус созывает совещание в течение твоего следующего цикла онлайн. И он хотел, чтобы вы с Сайдсвайпом там были.

Эвилин кивнула, но с места не сдвинулась.

— А Блюстрик? — спросила она.

— Починен, — ответил медик. — Никаких осложнений. Он вернется в онлайн менее чем через орн.

У Эвилин вырвался облегченный вздох.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Я рада.

— Хм. Теперь, как я полагаю, ты сможешь уйти в перезарядку?

— Да.

— Тогда давай.

И медик вышел, исчезнув из поля зрения.

Но если повернуть голову вот _так_, то можно различить два слабых источника звона: Блюстрика и Рэтчета, оба всего лишь за стеной. Эвилин встала и скинула туфли и носки, преступила через край коробки и принялась за вечерний ритуал взбивания груботканой подстилки в подходящее гнездо.

_Я рада._

* * *

Рэтчет назвал это залом для совещаний. Эвилин была рада его присутствию, когда увидела, как много мехов ждало ее там; все сидели за самым большим столом, какой она когда-либо видела, а сам зал был таким же большим, как и медотсек.

Она узнала большинство присутствующих. Оптимус Прайм стоял во главе стола перед большим монитором, что сейчас показывал красный символ автоботов. Проул и Айронхайд сидели слева и справа от него. Рядом с Проулом сидел Джаз, за ним — желтый минибот Бамблби. Рядом с Айронхайдом сидел белый с красно-черными мех. Около двери стоял Санстрикер.

_Ну и народу же,.._ удивленно подумала Эвилин. Ее качнуло, когда она переступила на стол с ладони Рэтчета. Рэтчет сел рядом с незнакомым бело-красно-черным мехом, который как будто был слегка чем-то недоволен.

Она поковыряла неровный край ногтя, не зная, куда деть руки, но потом одернула себя и села ровно.

Оптимус Прайм слегка кивнул и издал корпусом низкий гул.

— Я признателен всем вам, что нашли время прийти на эту встречу. Большинство уже знает, но чтобы напомнить тем, кто не в курсе... — _Это он на меня смотрит?_ — ...и убедиться, что каждый в курсе всей имеющейся информации, сообщу, что примерно четыре джоора назад десептикону Торку удалось сбежать с гауптвахты. Рэд Алерт? — Оптимус посмотрел на бело-красно-черного меха.

— Блюстрик был в карауле, — ответил тот. — Я не знаю, почему. У Блюстрика была увольнительная. По графику должен был дежурить Хаффер.

— Хаффер был в медотсеке, — мрачно сказал Рэтчет. — Нес какой-то шлак про проблемы с суставами и неисправным гироскопом в руке. Праймуса ради, да он отлажен лучше, чем _я_.

— Вы же знаете Блю, — заметил Джаз. — Похоже, вызвался подменить Хаффера.

— Блюстрик никогда не назначался в караул, — раздался тихий четкий голос Проула. — Он не годится.

В комнате повисла короткая пауза.

— Как десу удалось сбежать? — наконец спросил Джаз, обращаясь к Рэд Алерту.

— Ему удалось отломать от платформы кусок железки, возможно, из-за трещины в металле. Грапплу или Хойсту необходимо проверить остальные камеры на подобные изъяны.

— Понял, — пробормотал Проул.

— Он использовал ее как оружие, перерезал изоляцию на второстепенной силовой линии в шее и симулировал деактивацию. Блюстрик увидел повреждение и открыл камеру.

Голос бело-красно-черного меха был ровным и четким, беспристрастным и равнодушным. Джаз смотрел в стол, глаза Рэтчет слегка потускнели. Металлические панели на спине Проула слегка поникли и вздернулись в обычное положение.

Эвилин мысленно назвала это «языком тела инопланетных мехов» и решила изучить его попозже.

— Десептикон нейтрализовал Блюстрика и использовал терминал гауптвахты для доступа в системы связи Метеллус Курсора. Протоколы системы безопасности Метеллуса не заметили взлома до тех пор, пока не было передано короткое закодированное сообщение. Нам удалось сохранить фрагмент, и сейчас над ним работают дешифраторы. Бамблби, Джаз, буду признателен, если вы уделите время, чтобы взглянуть. У вас есть опыт в декодировании таких вещей.

Согласный ропот прошелся по комнате.

— Как Блюстрик? — спросил Оптимус.

— Справится, — выдал Рэтчет. — В основном порезы топливных и охладительных линий. Есть некоторые повреждения грудной и плечевой брони, так что я пока оставил его под наблюдением, посмотрю, как приживется сварка. Думаю, выпишу его к следующей смене, потом орн облегченного дежурства.

– _Я же тебе говорил._ –

_Ладно, ладно, ты всезнайка. Пардон._

— А Торк? — спросил Прайм.

— Айронхайд и Инферно не были особо аккуратными, если вы про это, — ответил Рэтчет с оттенком отвращения, — но он сможет оценить свою новую камеру... если я вообще решу реактивировать его.

Айронхайд крякнул.

— Не горит, — сказал красный мех.

Рэтчет нахмурился, но кивнул.

— Тогда в следующую пересменку, — с недовольством ответил медик.

— Я намеревался подождать с этим совещанием до тех пор, пока Сайдсвайп не получит обратно свой корпус, — сказал Оптимус Прайм, посмотрев на Эвилин. — Однако нам нужно знать, что Торк мог сообщить десептиконам. Нам нужно знать, что произошло на Земле... _все_, что произошло на Земле, начиная с того момента, как вы туда прибыли. Санстрикер? Сайдсвайп?

– _Можно?_ –

_Давай._

— _Я помню совсем немного после того, как мы покинули Аксис Небьюлон,_ — раздалась хриплая пародия на ее голос. — _Нас перевели в другое подразделение под командованием некого Ультра Магнуса на вторую луну планеты Эралксис._

— Нам это известно, — сказал Проул. — Вы были уволены из охраны рудников за излишнюю жестокость... или, вернее, уволен был Санстрикер.

— _Санни не виноват,_ — рьяно вступился голос.

— Санстрикер? — спокойно спросил Оптимус.

Эвилин обернулась на высокого желтого меха.

— Им не следовало нас задирать, — сказал Санстрикер. — Скука и глупость плохо сочетаются с высокозаряженным.

— _Он не сделал ничего непоправимого._

— Ваш командир, похоже, был с вами не согласен, — заметил Проул.

— _Э... А..._ — голос, похоже, замялся. — _Ну, это, может, потому, что его соузник и начал драку первым?_

Джаз издал задавленный звук, смахивающий на фырканье.

Проул, казалось, не сильно удивился.

— Значит, он считал, что Ультра Магнусу вы будете более полезны.

— Что произошло на Эралксисе? — спросил Оптимус.

Она слегка пожала плечами.

— _Я... я, честно говоря, не знаю, я с трудом помню последний орн или около того,_ — тело Эвилин повернулось к Санстрикеру. Желтый мех молча встретил ее взгляд, потом снова взглянул на собравшихся, как будто что-то решив.

— Мы были на испытательном сроке. В основном караульная служба, иногда дежурство на мониторах и боевая подготовка. Мы провели там меньше одной двадцатой ворна.

– _Четыре года,_ – охотно перевел голос, словно бы задумчиво и немного удивленно.

_Четыре с четвертью,_ поправила она.

— С нами связался Прайм, Филотимус, и запросил подкрепление. Ультра Магнус отправил сколько смог. Себе он оставил лишь горстку бойцов и нас с Сайдсвайпом, — Санстрикер замолчал и слегка нахмурился. — Три орна спустя наша база была атакована десептиконами.

Воздух задрожал — несколько мехов издали протяжный, едва слышимый гул; волоски на шее и руках Эвилин встали дыбом.

_Они что, рычат?_ изумилась она недоверчиво.

– _...ну, уж точно не радуются._ –

— Подозрительно вовремя, — сказал Проул.

— Филотимус — Прайм, — возразил Айронхайд. — Он не сотворил бы такое.

— Праймы едва ли непогрешимы, — сказал Оптимус, — но трудно представить, чтобы один из избранников Матрицы организовал подобное нападение.

— Вмешательство извне, — тихо сказал Джаз.

— Скорее всего, — согласился Оптимус и посмотрел на Санстрикера: — Мы знали об атаке, но не подозревали о вовлеченности Филотимуса. Что произошло потом?

— Внешние укрепления удерживали основные силы противника меньше джоора. Ультра Магнус вызвал нас с Сайдсвайпом к себе в кабинет. Он сказал, что у него находится один из Ключей Вектора Сигмы, и что, вероятно, именно из-за него произошло нападение, — Санстрикер помолчал. — Он вручил Ключ нам с Сайдсвайпом и приказал уходить.

— Доверил один из Ключей парочке бойцов, которых знал меньше ворна? — вопросил Айронхайд.

Санстрикер посмотрел на красного меха со странным равнодушием.

— Мы были лучшими, — просто ответил желтый боец.

Айронхайд фыркнул с досадой.

— Как вы поступили? — спросил Проул.

Санстрикер то ли усмехнулся, то ли оскалился.

— Мы ушли. Взяли в ангаре двухместный челнок, проскользнули на теневую сторону планеты и рванули оттуда. Конечно же, за нами была погоня.

Эвилин смотрела на желтого меха. _Ты хоть что-то из этого помнишь?_

– _Нет,_ голос встревожился. _Как много я пропустил?_ –

_Очевидно, четыре с четвертью года._

— Погоня длилась около... около пяти орн, пока мы, наконец, не оторвались. У нас заканчивалось топливо, так что мы направились к планетарной системе и через астероидный пояс прошли к центру. Одна из внутренних планет оказалась богатой ресурсами и на ней присутствовали признаки разумной жизни, и мы решили садиться. Мы не знали, что один из кораблей все еще следует за нами. Нас подбили.

— Вы явно выжили, — заметил Джаз.

— От корабля осталась груда хлама. Мы использовали последние запасы энергона, чтобы запустить реформатирующую систему, чтобы сменить наши альтмоды. Связь накрылась. Нам пришлось разбираться, как использовать местные источники энергии. Мы с Сайдсвайпом разделились, чтобы исследовать поселение. И его нашли десы.

_Думаю, тогда-то мы и встретились._

– _Да. Похоже, что так._ –

— Сайдсвайп? — подтолкнул Оптимус.

— _Это..._ — голос запнулся, явно раздумывая над ответом. — _Я не помню, но кое о чем догадываюсь. Я каким-то образом врезался в машину Эвилин, и первое, что я помню после Эралксиса, что я пришел в онлайн... уже так,_ — одна рука Эвилин слегка поднялась, как будто демонстрировала странное белковое тело. — _Тело было повреждено. Я не мог двигаться и ничего не видел, но слышал много чего странного. Я не подозревал, что тут есть кто-то еще до тех пор, пока Эвилин не вернулась в онлайн._

— Ты ничего не помнил про Ключ? — поинтересовался Проул.

— _Ничего, но потом объявился дес и потребовал, чтобы я указал местонахождение Ключа. Естественно, я понятия не имел, про какой Ключ он говорит. Он... Другой дес сказал, что я всего лишь..._ — ее рот задумчиво скривился.

— ...тварюшка со странным энергосигналом?

Эвилин уставилась на черно-белого меха; тот ухмылялся ей, его визор, казалось, светился ярче, чем обычно.

— Ты! — она легко поборола контроль Сайдсвайпа; не то чтобы тот сильно сопротивлялся. — Я _знала_, что с тобой что-то не так! Ты говоришь в _точности,_ как он, и ты не рокочешь, когда смеешься, как все остальные... — она моргнула, будто впервые увидела меха. — И у тебя есть _покрышки_, — она обвиняюще указала на резиновые обода у меха на плечах.

Джаз рассмеялся, и опять это было «ха-ха», а не обычный механический рокот. Голос захихикал. Привычная ухмылка Рэтчета стала чуть веселее, Бамблби широко ухмылялся, и она точно слышала, что «механический рокот» доносился из разных углов комнаты. Щеки отчаянно запылали; с сердитым вздохом она сложила руки на груди.

— Ты меня подловила, — сказал Джаз без издевки, хоть голос его и казался насмешливым. — Я почти полворна работал под прикрытием как дес в команде из пяти мехов, в подразделении, что занималось розысками Ключа. Я был... страховкой, палочкой-выручалочкой, если вам будет угодно. Я ничего не мог поделать с атакой на Эралксис... и уж точно ничего не знал про Филотимуса.

Его ухмылка потускнела.

— Это из-за _меня_ десы гнались за вами двумя, — он бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Санстрикера. — Я не мог дать вам удрать. Я не ожидал, что все так обернется.

Санстрикер не пошевелился, хотя Эвилин показалось, что его глаза на мгновение потускнели. Повисла недолгая тишина, которую нарушил Рэтчет:

— Ты говорил, что нашел его.

— Я сказал, что он уничтожен, — поправил черно-белый мех. — Но... да. Я нашел его. Рядом... рядом с телом, — он протянул руку над столом, и что-то блестящее и золотое выпало из воздуха на его ладонь.

Это оказался шар... точнее, это когда-то было шаром размером чуть больше баскетбольного мяча, но в руке меха он казался не больше мячика для пинг-понга. Снаружи шар был покрыт странным геометрическим узором, напоминающим линии на микросхеме. На боку красовалась здоровенная вмятина размером в половину самого шара, от краев которой разбегались трещины. Некоторых осколков не хватало.

Волна безмолвия накрыла комнату. Рэтчет пробормотал что-то похожее на проклятье. Крылоподобные панели Проула снова поникли, Айронхайд издал рычащий звук. Все выглядели... подавленными.

Эвилин с комом в горле смотрела на странный объект. Кожу на руках и шее закололо. Она ощущала запах дыма и озона, смешанный с влажной пряностью мокрой травы и дождя.

— ...знает, что ты его забрал? — задал вопрос Проул.

— Нет, — ответил Джаз. — Я не мог этого допустить. Он тут же доложил бы командованию. А коли нечего показать, то нечего и докладывать. И он продолжил поиски. Так он нашел Эвилин и Сайдсвайпа.

— Жизненная энергия белкового тела исказила сигнал искры Сайдсвайпа, — сказал Рэтчет. — Понимаю, почему десептикон ошибся, полагая, что она каким-то образом прячет Ключ. Тебе тоже повезло, — добавил он, взглянув на Эвилин. — Иначе он просто убил бы тебя.

— Значит, Торк не знает, где Ключ, — заключил Оптимус.

— Скорее всего, он думает, что мы принесли его на борт Метеллуса, — заметил Джаз. — И это вообще-то именно так, но шлакодел пока не в курсе.

— Или, — добавил Проул, — он думает, что Ключ все еще на Земле.


	18. Глава 17 Диалоги

**Глава 17. ДИАЛОГИ**

* * *

_Жизнь каждого человека состоит из череды диалогов._

_**Дебора Таннен**_

* * *

— А для чего он?

Светящиеся голубые глаза взглянули на нее, и Эвилин внезапно пожалела о своем неуместном вопросе.

_Ага. Теперь я знаю, что чувствует кошка, запрыгнувшая на стол посреди обеда._

_Плохая кошка. Брысь._

— Ключ? — переспросил Оптимус Прайм. К ее облегчению, он явно не сердился, что его прервали, и Эвилин, краснея, кивнула.

— Он важен, — сказала она. — Настолько, что вы сражаетесь за него.

— Да, — ответил сине-красный мех. — Очень важен.

Рэд Алерт, нахмурившись, вмешался:

— У нас есть время объяснять сотворение кибертронцев... гражданскому?

— Мы глубоко в космосе, Рэд, — ответил Джаз. — Ты куда-то торопишься?

Рэд Алерт сощурился на черно-белого меха:

— У нас совещание по поводу возможного нападения десептиконского флота, который висит на нашем ионном следе, и ты собираешься читать подробную лекцию белковому?

— Я сомневаюсь, — сухо вставил Рэтчет, — что у них внезапно появятся революционно новые двигатели, которые перенесут их к нашим соплам за несколько бриймов. Оптимус, можно мне?

— Конечно, Рэтчет. Думаю, ты в этом эксперт.

— Есть два пути создания кибертронца, — начал объяснение медик, обратившись к Эвилин. — Первый — через протоформы: при необходимости серийные стандартные корпуса мало-помалу изменяются и совершенствуются в соответствии с базовым программированием меха. Второй путь — специализированное изготовление. Мех или команда мехов конструируют и создают корпус согласно индивидуальным спецификациям. Такой корпус более надежен, чем протоформа. В обоих случаях нужна искра, чтобы оживить тело, — Рэтчет искоса поглядел на нее, словно бы хотел убедиться, все ли ей понятно. Остальные сидящие за столом как будто совсем не интересовались разговором.

— На Кибертроне есть компьютер... возможно слово «компьютер» здесь не подходит. Вектор Сигма разумен и гораздо старше любого знакомого мне меха, хотя я все равно не стал бы называть его «он», — Рэтчет как будто на мгновение задумался. — В общем, оно создает искры. Однако для доступа к Вектору Сигме нужен Ключ.

Эвилин взглянула на искореженную золотую сферу, которая лежала на столе перед Джазом.

— Их было пять, — сказал медик. — Два пропали во время войны. Три у десептиконов... и автоботам удалось один выкрасть. Вот этот.

— Разве его нельзя починить? — нахмурилась она.

Несколько мехов, включая Сайдсвайпа, издали низкий насмешливый звук, и у Эвилин создалось впечатление, что она только что задала очень глупый вопрос.

— Ключи... они бесценны, — сказал Рэтчет. — Они содержат форм-энергетический код, который позволяет хранить и переносить искры из Вектора Сигмы в готовый корпус. Наша наука, хоть и может прочитать и расшифровать этот код, не способна его дублировать. Если Ключ поврежден, ничего нельзя поделать.

* * *

_Знаешь, думаю, когда Рэтчет попросил Санстрикера подвезти нас, он имел в виду «подвезти обратно в медотсек»._

– _Да ладно, это же мой брат. Я с ним так и не пообщался толком!_ –

_Ты ноешь хуже моей племянницы, я тебе говорила?_

– _Постоянно говоришь._ –

Контроль над телом был у Сайдсвайпа, и он, свесив ноги вниз, устроил их на краю небольшого столика в каюте Санстрикера.

_Если мы упадем, ему лучше бы нас поймать, _предупредила она.

– _Не дрейфь. Мы здесь, возможно, в большей безопасности, чем в этом твоем обожаемом шлаковом медотсеке._ –

_А мне бы хотелось, чтобы рядом хоть кто-то знал, что нужно делать, если я вдруг рухну и начну синеть._

– _Ты заранее знаешь, что через час это случится?_ –

_Боже упаси._

– _Тогда цыц. Я разговариваю._ –

— _У тебя по-прежнему все нормально, Санни?_

— Скучно до замыкания процессора, — последовал угрюмый ответ. Желтый мех слегка подвинулся, переместившись ближе к краю своей платформы. — Работа, заправка, подзарядка. Работа, заправка, подзарядка. Хуже, чем на шахтах.

— _По крайней мере, тут от нас никому не замыкает электроконтуры._

— Пока — да.

— _...и почему я зову тебя «Солнышко»? Серьезно, нам надо сменить тебе имя. Может быть, Стормстрикер? Или Глумбрингер. Погоди-ка, погоди-ка... Придумал. Пол-пустого-куба. Усекаешь, а?_

— Заткнись, шлакодел.

— _Тебе надо чаще бывать в кают-компании. Большинство ребят здесь ничего так. Конечно, не хотелось бы дежурить вместе с Гирсом или Хаффером, но все равно, это славный отряд._

— После Аксис Небьюлон любой отряд покажется славным.

— _Эй, я же серьезно. Ты слышал хоть что-нибудь на том совещании? Они вменяемые. Они опытные. Они _компетентные_. Разве не так?_

Желтый мех издал тихое уклончивое ворчание.

— _После того, как все уладится, я был бы не против остаться. А ты?_

— Мне все равно.

* * *

— Ты расстроена чем-то?

Эвилин посмотрела на медика и снова вернулась к своему скорбному труду — стирке одежды. Макнув футболку со штанами в куб с водой, она продолжила тереть их, пока не заболели руки.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Бело-красный мех нахмурился на нее.

— Ты стала проводить больше времени одна. Ты общаешься с Уиллджеком и остальными, но игнорируешь меня, если только я не обращаюсь к тебе напрямую. Ты перестала разбирать запчасти или исследовать шкафы, пока я в медотсеке. Твой пульс и давление повышаются в моем присутствии... Я могу продолжить. Я тебя как-то обидел?

Эвилин выжала штаны и снова швырнула их в куб, расплескав воду.

— Хм.

Светящиеся голубые глаза сощурились.

— Это такое слово?

— Я... слегка... раздражена, — Эвилин аккуратно взвешивала свои слова.

— А. Надеюсь, твой уровень гормонов не скачет опять?

Голос захихикал, а Эвилин покраснела, одновременно пытаясь не ухмыляться — медик, казалось, был слегка напуган, что придется иметь дело с очередным ее «циклом».

— Нет. Мои гормоны в полном порядке, спасибо.

– _Твои гормоны никогда не бывают в порядке._ –

_А галерку вообще не спрашивали._

— Но ты раздражена.

— Слегка, — она методично мяла мокрую материю, с тоской вспоминая прачечную в подвале своего дома.

— И чем же?

Эвилин раздраженно бросила штаны дрейфовать ко дну куба и, устало сложив на коленях мокрые руки, уставилась на хмурящегося медика.

— Знаешь, у нас на планете тоже есть врачи. Я даже посещала нескольких. И, честно говоря, я никогда не думала, что они будут приветствовать пациентов реанимации ударом по голове.

Голубые глаза расширились.

— Ты из-за этого расстроилась? Все с ним в порядке. И он, если на то пошло, заслужил это за свою шлаковую глупость.

— Ты оставил _вмятину_.

Мех пренебрежительно отмахнулся.

— Его ремонтные системы поправят все за орн.

— Это не... погоди, — Эвилин запнулась. — Погоди. Поправят? Как это — «поправят»?

— А так, что его внутренние ремонтные системы без проблем могут справиться с небольшими вмятинами. Как, по-твоему, мы смогли бы выжить, если бы нам надо было обращаться в ремонтные мастерские из-за каждой царапины?

— Ну, откровенно говоря, я привыкла, что вмятина остается вмятиной до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не выправит ее! — Эвилин вздохнула и потерла висок. — Мне и в самом деле надо получше вас изучить.

— Как-нибудь расскажу тебе о кибертронской анатомии.

— Спаси... Нет! Не меняй тему! — она зыркнула на бело-красного меха. — Серьезно, ты со всеми своими пациентами так обращаешься?

— Серьезно? Со всеми.

— Но это ужасно!

— Эвилин, я уже очень, очень, _очень_ давно занимаюсь медициной. Я сталкивался со многими мехами, и очень часто получалось так, что большинства ранений можно было избежать, если бы у этих мехов логики было хоть на микрочип. Если небольшой удар по кранальному блоку научит их не глупить в следующий раз, то именно это я им пропишу.

— Извини, но семейным доктором я тебя не выберу.

* * *

Щеголяя вмятиной размером с баскетбольный мяч на шлеме, Блюстрик заглянул в кают-компанию так, словно отчаянно не желал быть замеченным. Эвилин сочувственно потрепала его по руке.

— Привет, Блю! — позвал Джаз. — Хэтчет и в самом деле навел тебе красоту, а?

Все повернулись к дверям, светящиеся голубые глаза уставились на серую фигуру стрелка. Негромкий хор голосов перерос в шумные приветствия, то тут, то там раздавались дружеские подколки. Сбоку появился большой черный мех и протянул Блюстрику куб энергона.

— Спасибо, Трейлбрекер, — Блюстрик принял куб с застенчивой улыбкой.

— Рад видеть, что Док выпустил тебя в целости, малыш, — мех дружески хлопнул стрелка по плечу, заставив Эвилин схватиться за палец Блюстрика, чтобы удержаться на своем насесте, когда рука стрелка содрогнулась. — Присоединяйся. Мы с Джазом заняли местечко.

Блюстрик прошел следом за черным мехом к месту, где уже сидел Джаз. Устроив Эвилин на столе, он сел, а Трейлбрекер отправился к раздатчику за еще один кубом.

— Ты нормально, Блю? — спросил Джаз. — Давненько я не видел, чтобы Айронхайд так бесился из-за пленника.

— Ох, Джаз, сам не знаю, о чем я думал. Глупо получилось. Рэтчет уже наорал на меня.

— Ты заставил его поволноваться, — искренне ответил черно-белый мех. — Ты многих заставил поволноваться. А наорать — это способ Дока показать, что он рад, что ты в порядке.

— Или дать затрещину, — пробормотала Эвилин.

— Ну, начнем с того, что мы и так не совсем нормальное сборище, — улыбнулся ей Джаз. — У Проула есть теория — только не говори никому, что я рассказал, ладно? Так вот, у него есть теория, что можно измерить степень беспокойства Дока по глубине и объему вмятины.

Эвилин вопросительно осмотрела повреждение. Джаз вдумчиво нахмурился. Блюстрик, казалось, сомневался.

— Серьезно, — сказал Джаз, — но не смертельно. Помнишь ту вмятину, что заработал Айронхайд после стычки в системе Лийирк?

— Было очень впечатляюще, — ответил Трейлбрекер, занимая пустое сидение. — Как будто кто-то уронил ему на голову минибота.

Блюстрик выдавил несмелую улыбку.

— Да, это было довольно смешно, — признал он.

— Точняк, — сказал Джаз.

Все за столом рассмеялись и зарокотали. Эвилин с радостью заметила, что крылоподобные панели за спиной у стрелка, прежде грустно поникшие, мало-помалу начали принимать нормальное стоячее положение.

Радостный настрой оборвал сварливый голос, перекрывший путаницу разговоров.

— Открыть камеру деса из-за пары искр? Спаркство из кормы не выветрилось?

Блюстрика дернуло. Эвилин уставилась на говорившего сине-красного минибота, что сидел за соседним столом. На языке Эвилин уже вертелось несколько подходящих выражений, но ее опередил серебристо-желто-зеленый минибот, сидящий рядом с сине-красным, заговорив сильным зычным басом:

— Выключи вокалайзер, Гирс, или его выключу я. Блюстрик поступил как подобает любому порядочному меху.

— Как? Выпустил бедненького деса из страшной камеры? Ага, Браун, каждый поступил бы так же.

— Я сказал, _замолкни_, Гирс.

Спинные панели Блюстика заметно поникли. Он отставил свой энергоновый куб.

— Думаю, я просто пойду к себе, — сказал стрелок. — Спасибо, ребята.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Блю, — ухмылка Джаза потускнела. — Рад видеть, что ты нормалек.

— Хоть ты и оплошал, малыш, — сказал Трейлбрекер, — но на борту такое со всеми бывало, запомни это.

— Спасибо, Трейлбрекер. Увидимся, — стрелок поднялся на ноги, и Эвилин сделала то же самое.

— Ты не против, если я присоединюсь?

— Конечно, нет, — слабо улыбнулся серый мех.

* * *

Усевшись на край платформы в своей каюте, Блюстрик печально потер вмятину сбоку шлема. Сидя на небольшом столике у стены, Эвилин поморщилась и сочувственно коснулась собственной головы.

— Это больно? — спросила она. — Было довольно... звонко. Очень звонко.

— О, нет, конечно, — застенчиво улыбнулся стрелок. — Рэтчет не навредил бы мне.

— По звуку не скажешь.

Ее до того напугало это «_бац!_», когда кулак Рэтчета опустился на шлем Блюстрика, что она чуть не свалилась со своего насеста на краю стола. Последовавшая тирада (— _И если ты еще хоть раз сотворишь такую же дурь, Праймус свидетель, я привинчу тебя к платформе до Третьей Золотой Эры!_) оглушила, заставив заткнуть уши, чтобы хоть как-то уберечь их от пронзительных воплей.

Стрелок смущенно хихикнул.

— Э... Как сказал Джаз, так он показывает, что беспокоится о нас.

— Ага, — фыркнула Эвилин, — именно так начинается домашнее насилие.

— Что начинается?

— Ох... проехали, — уныло надулась она.

– _Ну ты и разворчалась._ –

Эвилин молча закипела.

_Ты видел его лицо? Он был так сбит с толку, когда проснулся... потом увидел Рэтчета с Уиллджеком, и только начал успокаиваться, как вдруг _шмяк_!_

_Бедный Блю. Это все равно, что пнуть щенка._

Голос замолчал на секунду.

– _Ты такая... Подскажи. Что за слово используют люди? Обладательная? Ревнивая?_ –

_О чем ты там бормочешь?_

– _Ты ведешь себя покровительственно._ –

Эвилин мигнула, жестом показав Блюстрику не вмешиваться.

_Как-как я себя веду?_

– _Как создатель с новым спарком._ –

От неожиданности у нее отвалилась челюсть.

_О боже. Я веду себя _по-матерински_._

– _Точно!_ возликовал голос. _Это именно то слово!_ –


	19. Глава 18 Гениальность

**Глава 18. ГЕНИАЛЬНОСТЬ**

* * *

_**Ван Хелсинг: **__Ты гений!_

_**Карл: **__ Я гений с доступом к нестабильным реактивам! _

_**Ван Хелсинг**_

* * *

Когда свет в кают-компании притух до тускло-желтого, сердце Эвилин словно бы попыталось выпрыгнуть через горло. Не понимая, что не так, она лихорадочно заозиралась, но те редкие мехи, что сидели в кают-компании, лишь лениво огляделись и вернулись к своим разговорам.

Эвилин открыла было рот, подыскивая слова.

— Я... э-э-э, Джаз?

— Да? — черно-белый мех склонил голову, его извечная ухмылка как будто поувяла.

— Это... Ну, наверно, это дурацкий вопрос. Когда освещение изменяется, разве это не означает, что вы, ребята, должны... ну... что-то предпринять?

— А-а-а, это? — мех оглянулся. — Не. Это тока означает, что уровень боевой готовности повысился.

— Извини, но когда в прошлый раз это произошло… — она безуспешно попыталась не смотреть на Блюстрика, — было гораздо больше... движения.

— Ну, тогда сигнал общекорабельной тревоги был передан нам на личные коммы. В таких случаях все должны занять посты согласно боевому расписанию.

— А, — Эвилин немного расслабилась и привалилась плечом к пустому кубу из-под энергона. — Логично. Но почему уровень боеготовности повысился?

— Тэёну 8 уже близко. Мы только что вошли в туманность.

— Туманность? — переспросила Эвилин.

_Он что, в загадки играет?_

– _Наверно, это профессиональное,_ – внес лепту голос.

— Разве тебе никто не рассказал? — спросил Блюстрик. — Колония спрятана внутри туманности. В шахтах много энергоновой руды, но вокруг масса обломков, и поэтому шахты скрыты от сенсоров. Их собственные сенсоры тоже плохо работают, так же, как и наши, когда окажемся внутри туманности.

— Но это же опасно! — заметила Эвилин.

— Ага, — согласился Джаз.

— А еще мы не можем идти на полном ходу, — добавил Блюстрик. — Слишком много обломков. Метеллус просто разобьется.

Эвилин не претендовала на звание гроссмейстера, она вообще лишь поверхностно представляла себе шахматы, но в свое время прорешала достаточно алгебраических задачек про поезда, станции и разные скорости и не была глупа.

— Десептиконы нас нагонят, — заметила она.

— Ну, фору мы точняк потеряем. Но они тож притормозят, — Джаз ухмыльнулся Эвилин. — Не боись! Проул знает, что делает.

Живот Эвилин повело. Она хмуро уперла взгляд в истертую поверхность стола. _Меня это бесит_, сообщила она голосу.

– _Что именно? Огласи весь список, пожалуйста._ –

_Я слепа_, подумала Эвилин. _Терпеть этого не могу. Словно бы мне снова шесть лет, и я сижу у себя в комнате, прислушиваясь, как взрослые ругаются внизу. Я знаю, что что-то не так, но будь я проклята, если знаю, что именно._

– _Это точно,_ с готовностью ответил голос. _Ты застряла в дальнем космосе среди «гигантских инопланетных роботов». В твоей голове сижу я и останусь тут до тех пор, пока мы не вернемся на Землю, и Док Хэтчет не соберет меня обратно. И, конечно же, мы можем вообще не вернуться на Землю, потому, что за нами увязался так называемый «флот десептиконов», который с юникроновским упорством намерен разнести нас на субатомные частицы. Думаю..._ –

— Ты придурок! — задохнулась возмущением Эвилин.

– _А чего такого? Ты же сама сказала, что хотела бы знать, в чем проблема._ –

— Но это не значит, что ты должен слушать все подряд! Ты!.. Это же!.. Нельзя пинать упавшего, Сайдсвайп! Да что с тобой такое?

— Все нормально, Эви?

Эвилин, зардевшись, краем глаза покосилась на черно-белого меха.

— Все просто замечательно, — ответила она сквозь зубы.

– _Я всего лишь..._ –

_Заткнись._

— Вообще-то я тут подумала, — сказала Эвилин, — что мне пора обратно в лазарет.

— Быстро ты, — заметил Блюстрик. — Обычно ты проводишь здесь около полуджоора. Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Если у тебя системы сбоят, тебе надо бы поговорить с Рэтчетом.

— Спасибо, Блюстрик, но сейчас все, что мне нужно — перекусить и подремать, — улыбнулась стрелку Эвилин.

Блюстрик прищурил глаз в замешательстве. Эвилин придавила смешок и перефразировала:

— Немного топлива и перезарядки.

— О. Хорошо. Я тебя отнесу.

Стрелок оперся ладонями о стол, вставая, и тут все помещение дернулось и задрожало под аккомпанемент приглушенного _ба-бах_. Вокруг раздались возмущенные голоса. Эвилин взвизгнула от неожиданности, крепко стукнувшись затылком о стенку куба за спиной, в глазах заплясали белые искры.

— О-о-ой,.. — она крепко ухватилась за ушибленную голову и зажмурилась.

Громыхание стихло, и Эвилин осторожно открыла один глаз. Все мехи вскочили на ноги, а их глаза знакомо мерцали.

— Что это было? — спросила она, потирая затылок. _Ох, ну и шишка же завтра вскочит._

– _Это не нападение_, заметил голос. _Никто не тронулся с места_. –

_Я заметила._

Из-за некоторых столов послышалось глухое ворчание, и мехи принялись усаживаться обратно, кое-кто направился к энергоновым раздатчикам за новыми порциями взамен разлитых в неразберихе.

Джаз и Блюстрик переглянулись и дружно пропели:

— Уиллджек.

* * *

Лаборатория Уиллджека находилась недалеко от лазарета, всего через несколько помещений, Блюстрик обычно проходил мимо нее, когда возвращал Эвилин после визитов в кают-компанию. Эвилин с трудом распознала этот коридор. Джаз тихо присвистнул из-за спины Блюстрика: должно быть, эту манеру он подхватил на Земле.

Эвилин зажала рот и нос руками, щурясь сквозь клубы едкого серого дыма, заполнившего коридор. Несколько стенных панелей выгнуло внутрь коридора, Эвилин даже представить не могла, какой силы должен был быть взрыв, чтобы сотворить подобное.

Через открытые двери лаборатории (которые, похоже, еще не скоро смогут закрыться, судя по тому, как их знатно выдавило наружу), доносилась знакомая тирада разъяренного медика.

— Шлаков глючий сын, Уиллджек, что, в топку, ты удумал? Ты _вообще_ думал? Пожалуй, стоит проверить твои логические цепи, когда буду чинить тебе краниальный блок, потому что, Праймус мне свидетель, это была самая большая _глупость_, которую ты выкинул с того момента, как ты объявился на борту! — слово «глупость» было подчеркнуто очень неприятно звучащим _бамс!_

— Но Рэтчет...

— Никаких «но»! Тестировать новый прибор на нестабильном и неиспытанном химическом источнике, _одному_, не поставив в известность _никого_, это... это...

— Неблагоразумно? — раздался ровный невыразительный голос Проула.

— Если ничего умнее не придумал, то тебя я тоже отрехтую! — огрызнулся медик.

Блюстрик выглянул из-за угла, прижав Эвилин к груди. Оба издали изумленный звук (Эвилин — приглушенно ахнула, Блюстрик — тихо зашипел), когда разглядели сквозь постепенно рассеивающийся дым развалины бывшей лаборатории.

— Шла-а-а-ак, Джек, ты реально взял новую высоту, — протянул Джаз. Черно-белый мех оперся о дверной косяк и заглянул через крыло-панель стрелка. — Трудно представить, как теперь вызверится Мет, ты ведь в курсе, да?

Сидевший у дальней стены Уиллджек слабо помахал им уцелевшей рукой, и тут же получил по ней от Рэтчета, занимавшегося мешаниной из порванных проводов и шлангов, залитой розовой и голубой жидкостью, в которую превратилось другое плечо исследователя. Проул стоял рядом и нехорошо хмурился, чопорно вздернув крылья-панели.

— Уиллджек, ты как? — спросил Блюстрик. — В этот раз достало аж до кают-компании!

— И не только, — добавил Проул.

Ладони оказались не очень хорошей защитой, и Эвилин старалась дышать пореже, чтобы как можно меньше наглотаться дыма. Глаза слезились, в горле першило.

_Ну, тут искр нет,_ подумала она.

– _Док, похоже, первым делом запаял провода,_ ответил голос. _Но он двигается и говорит. Это, определенно, хороший признак._ –

_Но немного тревожит его рука, точнее, ее отсутствие._

– _Ну да, с ней придется повозиться. Особенно если не хватает запчастей, как жаловался Рэтчет. Но все равно ничего страшного! _– _з_акончил голос оптимистически.

— Со мной все будет нормально, — ответил исследователь, один из голосовых индикаторов радостно замерцал. — Просто небольшой сбой.

Рэтчет издал невнятный яростный звук, весьма похожий на тот, что издавал папин грузовик, когда Эвилин впервые попыталась переключить на нем передачу, и влепил Уиллджеку по затылку первым попавшимся под руку инструментом.

— _Небольшой_?

— Рэтчет... — начал было Проул.

Медик издал еще один скрежещущий звук, а его глаза вспыхнули почти белым.

— Прошу разрешения приварить его к медплатформе до тех пор, пока не покинем опасную территорию!

— В просьбе отказано.

Джаз просочился мимо Блюстрика, с легкостью прошелся почти неслышной поступью через покореженные обломки, остановился за плечом Проула и уставился на медика с инженером, ухмыляясь так, словно ничего веселей с ним не случалось.

— Что тут произошло, Проулер?

– _Проулер?_ – спросил голос недоверчиво.

Эвилин уставилась на парочку. _Может быть, это прозвище?_

— Полагаю, это новый сенсор, — ответил бело-черный мех, дернув панелями-крыльями. — Уиллджек как-то упоминал о возможности модифицировать наши сенсоры, чтобы видеть сквозь туманность. Прототип же...

— Заглючил? — предложил Рэтчет.

— С небольшой модификацией должно заработать! — возмутился Уиллджек, вскинув работающую руку. — Сенсоры, определяющие изменение гравитации, а не массы, возможно, смогут видеть в туманности гораздо дальше!..

— _Сиди смирно_! — рявкнул медик, снова прихлопнув поднятую руку обратно. — Дай все запаять, и потом сразу же в лазарет! И посмотрим еще, выпишу я ли тебя на протяжении следующего ворна!

— Да что с тобой такое, что ты бьешь своих пациентов? — негодующе спросила Эвилин и, вдохнув дыма, тут же об этом пожалела. Во рту появился вкус копоти и озона, она закашлялась, и снова зажала рот.

— Эвилин! — Рэтчет обернулся к двери, распахнув глаза. — Блюстрик, убери ее отсюда! Неизвестно, что это за дым!

Заливаясь слезами, Эвилин нахмурилась и собралась было возмутиться, но Блюстрик с рвением выполнил приказ, и они уже поспешно двигались дальше по коридору в лазарет. Вокалайзер стрелка выдавал звуки в три раза быстрее, чем обычно, и Эвилин понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы начать понимать его встревоженный лепет.

— ...нормально, верно? Если бы я знал, я бы пошел другой дорогой. Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, Эвилин. Ты в порядке? Тебе это не навредило ведь? Рэтчет точно меня убьет...

Эвилин сделала слабый успокаивающий жест рукой, который остался без внимания, и попыталась побороть раздражающую щекотку в горле и слегка прокашляться. Они зашли в лазарет, Блюстрик напрямик направился в ее комнату и аккуратно расположил ее поверх сложенных полотенец, которыми была выстлана ее кровать. Голубые глаза чересчур приблизились, когда Эвилин отдышалась.

— Блюстрик, со мной все хорошо, — она вытерла глаза, сморгнув остатки рези от дыма. — Боже правый, в Атланте бывает и похуже с воздухом. Правда, все нормально.

— Точно?

_У него крылья дергаются_, заметила с интересом Эвилин. _Интересно, он об этом знает?_

— Конечно, уверена, — ответила она и успокаивающе улыбнулась. — Чтобы навредить мне, нужно что-то посерьезней дыма.

* * *

— Так долго? — недоверчиво спросил Уиллджек.

Рэтчет оторвался от прилаживания странного гибкого металла поверх открытого отверстия, куда у Уиллджека крепилась рука, и осуждающе уставился на инженера.

— А я тебе _говорил_, что у меня нет запчастей! Детали для нормального восстановления сервоприводов и электросхем... Ты хоть представляешь, как быстро они заканчиваются? Лучшее, что я сейчас могу сделать — примитивный захват, и даже на него уйдет несколько орнов.

— Орнов?.. — увял Уиллджек.

Устроившись на краю соседнего стола, Эвилин сочувственно потерла собственную руку. _Бедный Джек_.

— И не смотри на меня так, — проворчал Рэтчет. — Ты сам виноват, что проводил такое испытание без должной подготовки.

— Оно лежало у меня в лаборатории чуть ли не с дециворн, — запротестовал Уиллджек. — Я просто... просто не мог это протестировать, пока мы не попали в подходящую туманность.

— И ты решил испытывать это именно тогда, когда у нас второй уровень боеготовности и с брийма на брийм должно начаться сражение? — оптика Рэтчета опасно побледнела.

— Но это помогло бы нам засечь любой корабль десептиконов, пытающийся приблизиться под прикрытием туманности.

— Чудесная теория, и я обязательно помог бы _после того, как мы пополнили наши запасы_, — одна из рук Рэтчета сменилась сварочным аппаратом, и он принялся приваривать заплатку поверх открытого сустава. — Граппл и Хойст очень недовольны ремонтом, который ты обеспечил им в коридоре, не говоря уже о лаборатории. И на твоем месте, я бы следил за дверями.

Эвилин нахмурилась. _Причем тут двери?_

— Я так и думал, — Уиллджек уныло кивнул. — Я постараюсь помочь с ремонтом.

— Э нет, даже не думай, — Рэтчет закончил сварку и сменил инструмент на свою обычную кисть. — Ты на больничном до дальнейших распоряжений. Единственное помещение, куда ты отсюда выйдешь — твоя каюта.

— Но как же…

— Ты. Идешь. Подзаряжаться, — указал на дверь Рэтчет.

Уиллджек издал тихий рокот и слез с края стола.

— Бесполезно взывать к твоему разуму, Рэтчет.

— Я вполне благоразумен, — обиженно вскинулся медик. — Разве я не убедил Проула отложить _беседу_ с тобой на потом и подождать, когда ты подзарядишься?

— Вот уж жду не дождусь, — несчастно ответил Уиллджек и нетвердой походкой направился к двери, пошатываясь из-за отсутствия руки.

— Надеюсь, тебе лучше, Уиллджек, — окликнула его вдогонку Эвилин. Утешение было довольно жалкое, но инженер все равно улыбнулся ей: глаза довольно сощурились, а световые панели засветились нежно-голубым.

— Спасибо, Эвилин.

Дверь немного неохотно откатилась в сторону, и инженер шагнул наружу. Как только Уиллджек прошел через проем, дверь скользнула обратно гораздо быстрее, чем когда-либо видела Эвилин, с громким лязгом прищемив инженеру пятку. С той стороны двери послышался приглушенный вопль.

Рэтчет фыркнул про себя и принялся убираться на столе. Эвилин с изумлением разглядывала блестящую серебристую дверь.

_И что это было? _

Голос лишь рассмеялся.


	20. Глава 19 Опасность

**Глава 19. ОПАСНОСТЬ**

* * *

_О лоцман, ночь страшна_

_Опасно на глубинах._

_**"Лоцман" Томас Хайнс Бейли**_

* * *

— Что... ― Рэтчет притормозил в дверях лазарета и сузил глаза, разглядывая представшую перед ним картину. ― Что вы делаете?

Эвилин с Уиллджеком переглянулись. Уиллджек зарокотал, а Эвилин захихикала и продолжила передвигать плоские серебристые гайки по листу металла размером с хорошую комнату, расчерченному на квадраты. На нем словно две армии выстроились ряды серебристых гаек и черных уплотнителей.

— Го, ― Эвилин все еще улыбалась.

— Что? ― осторожное любопытство в голосе Рэтчета превратилось в опасное раздражение.

— Го, ― повторил Уиллджек, взял из небольшой кучки сбоку один уплотнитель и задумчиво уставился на лист.

— Позвольте напомнить вам, что это лазарет, а я ― главврач. Если кто-то и смеет ржать надо мной, то это, ржавчина вас задери, точно не вы двое.

Голос зафыркал, и Эвилин рассмеялась.

— Да нет же, ― она проследила, как Уиллджек, закончив размышлять, положил уплотнитель на лист. ― Это игра такая, называется «го».

— Так значит, вы тут в игры играете, причем моими медикаментами? ― бело-красный мех приблизился к столу и уставился на доску.

— Ну, поскольку Джек на больничном, чем ему еще заниматься? ― Эвилин подобрала очередную гайку размером с хороший грейпфрут и принялась изучать комбинацию. ― А поскольку все остальные «настраиваются», как Сайдсвайп назвал подготовку к сражению, чем еще заниматься _мне_?

— И вы стащили запчасти, чтобы поиграть, ― внутренние системы медика взвыли.

— Ага, ― Эвилин осторожно прошла по доске и выложила свою фишку. ― Я бы научила его играть в шашки, но там надо двигать фишки, так что мне пришлось бы их пинать. А для шахмат нужно много разных фигур, ― улыбнулась она Рэтчету. ― Мы уже пробовали играть в крестики-нолики, но... В общем, это не та игра, в которую можно играть с ходячим говорящим компьютером.

– _Не та игра, в которую можно играть с тем, у кого процессор мощнее этих уплотнителей._ –

— Ладно, ― красно-белый мех беспардонно уставился на нее, а потом его системы издали громких вздох; он развернулся и направился к кабинету. ― Когда закончите, сложите все откуда взяли.

— Конечно, ― ответил Уиллджек и сделал очередной ход. ― Эвилин... а каким конкретно образом тут выигрывают?

— Когда не остается места для ходов, подсчитывают фишки.

— А-а. Пойду еще уплотнителей возьму.

Рэтчет появился в дверях кабинета с небольшой стопкой серебристых датападов в руках.

— Надеюсь, если я оставлю на полджоора лазарет, вы не перевернете тут все вверх дном?

— Проул уже организовал доставку запчастей? ― спросил Уиллджек.

— Поставку? ― заинтересовалась Эвилин. ― Мы уже на базе?

Мехи переглянулись.

— Уже джоор как мы легли на орбиту планетоида, ― ответил медик.

— Так мы торчим на месте уже целых _шесть часов_?

— Мы не торчим на месте, мы же на орбите, ― возразил Уиллджек. ― Это контролируемое падение вокруг объекта, достаточно большого, чтобы иметь подходящую гравитационную...

— Я знаю, что такое орбита, Уиллджек, ― прервала его Эвилин. ― Я к тому, что у десептиконов было целых шесть часов, чтобы нагнать нас? Как сильно мы оторвались от них?

— У нас около джоора до тех пор, как они попадут в зону действия наших сенсоров, ― ответил Рэтчет, ― поэтому нам с Грэпплом нужно отправить челнок за запчастями именно сейчас, пока еще есть время.

— О.

_Только шесть часов... до..._

_Боже._

– _Тебе стоит подзарядиться, пока есть время,_ сказал голос. _Никто не знает, как долго продлится сражение. Уверяю тебя, все, кто в увольнительной, именно этим и займутся, как закончат с настройкой._ –

Мысли Эвилин, словно маленькая нервная собачка, носились по кругу и тявкали «шесть часов, шесть часов, шесть часов!»

_Да. Пожалуй, это неплохая идея._

* * *

Эвилин вздохнула и перевернулась на бок.

_Да уж. «Хорошая идея», черт меня побери_.

– _Эти ваши людские капризы,_ презрительно фыркнул голос. _Любой мех запустил бы подпрограмму и сразу же ушел в подзарядку. Без всяких этих метаний. _–

_Ну, прости, что я низшая белковая форма жизни, основанная на химических реакциях, _огрызнулась Эвилин, отшвырнула укрывавшее ее полотенце и села. Комната тонула в слабых сумерках, было ни темно, ни светло. _Сколько прошло времени?_

– _Дай гляну хронометр... погоди-ка, не гляну. Он на Земле._ –

Эвилин подтянула ноги к груди и уперлась лбом в колени.

— Засранец, ― пробормотала она.

Она помотала головой туда-сюда, стараясь сбросить напряжение в шее. Слабая дрожь прошла по столу, отдалась в ее коробке, и Эвилин замерла, вскинув голову и вглядываясь в сумрак комнаты. Подождав несколько секунд, она немножко расслабилась.

_Это мне показалось?_

– _Должно быть, челнок пришвартовался,_ – задумчиво ответил голос.

_Наверное, ты прав. _Она снова опустила голову и нахмурилась, когда почувствовала, как неприятно свело живот. _Я так точно язву заработаю._

– _Это еще что такое?_ –

_Язва? Это когда в желудке образуется дырка. Она появляется от длительного стресса. В общем, ужас._

– _Звучит... неприятно. Наверно, тебе стоит расслабиться. _–

_Есть Валиум? _

Эвилин едва успела удивленно пискнуть, когда ее окатила знакомая волна покалывания, и она обнаружила, что лежит на спине и смотрит в пустой металлический потолок. Мышцы обмякли и не отзывались, глаза закрылись. Эвилин пару секунд безуспешно побрыкалась против хватки голоса.

_Знаешь_, сказала она наконец, _когда Рэтчет тебя починит, я попрошу его встроить тебе систему дистанционного управления. А себе попрошу маленький пультик, и вот тогда посмотрим, как тебе такое понравиться._

– _Но я же аккуратно,_ – возразил Сайдсвайп.

_Так и я на тебя не ору._

– _И то верно._ –

Вообще-то это было довольно приятное ощущение ― она как будто плыла. Мысли начали путаться, порхая то тут, то там, словно беспечные бабочки, ненадолго задерживаясь на бессвязных образах и идеях. _Если я не могу заснуть_, рассеянно подумалось ей, _это определенно приятная замена сну_.

– _Всегда пожалуйста._–

Через некоторое время покалывание ушло, но Эвилин так и осталась лежать, нехотя сдавшись ощущению полной расслабленности. Секунды текли, складываясь в минуты, а может быть даже, и в часы. Эвилин понятия не имела, да и не хотела знать.

Пока ей не послышался звук.

Распахнув глаза, она скривилась, когда голову слабо кольнула боль. Нахмурившись, она вяло потянулась потереть лоб и прикрыла рукой глаза. Слабый неприятный шум зудел в ушах, смахивая на постоянный звон от присутствия меха, который она уже научилась игнорировать, но шум был гораздо резче, в ушах практически скрипело.

_Мне это кажется?_ спросила Эвилин.

– _Я тоже слышу. Это не у тебя в мозгах глючит._–

Они принялись вслушиваться вместе. Эвилин нахмурилась сильнее.

Оно все громче, подумала Эвилин, убрала руку от глаз, села и тряхнула головой от настойчивого шума. _Да что ж такое... Уиллджек ведь ничего не мастерит?_

– _После того "эксперимента"? Праймус правый, надеюсь, что нет._ –

_Это уже слишком, чтобы расслабиться,_ вздохнула Эвилин.

Она встала, откинув с глаз заметно отросшие волосы, и заморгала от врезавшегося в уши пронзительного скрипа. Краем глаза Эвилин заметила движение слева и обернулась на темную металлическую стену.

И застыла.

Из гладкой серебристой стены на нее злобно смотрело черное металлическое лицо с красными светящимися глазами. Лицо выдвинулось вперед, просачиваясь из стены в комнату, за ним последовали широкие фиолетовые плечи и грудь, черные руки, толстые ноги, двигаясь через стену так легко, словно та была просто воздухом.

— Поймал, ― прошипел мех и протянул руку к человеку. ― Поймал, поймал, _поймал_.

И Эвилин завизжала.

* * *

– _Визг? _Визг? _Это лучшее, до чего ты додумалась?_ –

Разум Эвилин заполонили образы старого полутемного склада, клубящегося дыма, подсвеченного красно-оранжевыми всполохами огня, оглушающей драки железных великанов. Живот свело, мир вокруг перевернулся и расплылся, когда гигантский кулак сомкнулся вокруг ее туловища и грубо швырнул ее сквозь воздух. Эвилин, прикусив губу, молилась, чтобы ее не вырвало.

Она смутно отметила знакомое шипение открывающейся двери, и как странно, что она может его слышать теперь, когда назойливый скрип утих...

— Эвилин!

_О, Уиллджек_, отметил ее разум автоматически.

— Не входи, нет, нет, нет! ― странный мех шипяще захихикал. ― Пропуск недействителен!

В комнате полыхнуло ослепительным красно-белым светом, воздух разорвал треск орудийного огня, грохот падающего металла и искаженный от боли крик. Мир снова сдвинулся, и они оказались не в тускло освещенной палате, а под яркими лампами главного отделения лазарета. Эвилин мельком заметила лежащего навзничь Уиллджека с потухшей оптикой и обожженным плечом, а затем черно-фиолетовый мех двинулся к выходу.

– _Шарк, шарк, шарк!.._ –

Двери раскрылись перед ними, явив взгляду коридор, залитый тусклым красным светом, (_Самое время дверям работать исправно_, подумала Эвилин), но, как только мех шагнул в проем, створки двери, словно серебристые челюсти механического хищника, захлопнулись, с хрустом прищемив бронированные руки. Незнакомец издал сдавленный вопль пополам с ругательствами и дернулся, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться из ловушки.

— Не выйдет, ― прошипел он. ― Невидимку не поймаешь!

Эвилин задохнулась от боли, когда снова раздался тот назойливый скрежет; там, где рука меха касалась ее тела, плоть засвербило.

И она… упала _сквозь_ ладонь.

Эвилин медленно просачивалась сквозь металл, как будто тонула в желе, но при этом чувствовала, как металл давит на внутренности, и вдруг она оказалась в свободном падении, и кожу закололо, когда голос взял контроль над телом.

— _Ненавижу фазовые генераторы_, ― прорычал Сайдсвайп; ее тело сгруппировалось и с перекатом приземлилось.

Неуклюже вскарабкавшись на ноги, она рванула по пустому коридору, словно за ней черти гнались.

_Это что была за штука?_ испуганно вопросила Эвилин, заслышав хихиканье меха и чувствуя, как содрогается пол под сокрушающей поступью, когда тот кинулся за ней следом.

– _Потом расскажу!_ –

_Куда все подевались-то?_

Ее тело прижалось к стене и скользнуло за угол. Шаги за спиной забуксовали, когда мех притормозил, чтобы вписать собственную немалую массу в поворот. Дыхание вырывалось резкими неглубокими выдохами, которые жгли ей горло, сердце выпрыгивало из груди.

– _Надо спрятаться,_ пробормотал голос. _Надо спрятаться. Куда… Шлак! А некуда! Шаркова «странная энергоподпись», в топку ее!_ –

Эвилин распознала закопченные потеки на стенах ― они оказались в коридоре, ведущем к лаборатории Уиллджека. Были видны места, где Хойст с Грапплом производили ремонт. Несколько стенных секций были открыты, открывая мешанину разноцветных кабелей, похожих на внутренности пациента на хирургическом столе.

– _Это может сработать…_ –

Темп ее шагов, казалось, ускорился, и прежде, чем Эвилин смогла сказать что-то против, ее тело кинулось в темные внутренности стены, словно мышь в нору. Она закопалась в холодные провода, чувствуя, как несколько оголенных концов царапнули руки.

_Идиот! А если бы они были под напряжением?_

– _Сама дура! При ремонте ток отключают!_ –

Внутри стены было темно и душно, сильно пахло металлом, резиной и немытым человеком. Свет лился только из дыры за спиной и еще из дыры впереди, в нескольких десятков метров дальше по коридору. Эвилин проползла глубже, извиваясь между кип из кабелей и чувствуя, как металл вокруг содрогнулся, когда странный мех затопал пугающе рядом, всего лишь по другую сторону от металлической стены, которая внезапно стала казаться не таким уж и надежным укрытием.

— Куда ты спрятался-я-я-я? ― позвал мех нараспев. ― Маленький хлюпик, выходи!

Скрежет опять вернулся, и все ее тело дернулось, когда она почувствовала, как что-то тянущее прошлось сквозь ее ноги.

— Во-о-от ты где, ― проворковал незнакомец.

Ощущение пропало, скрежет в ушах стих. Вдруг красный свет из коридора что-то заслонило, и тело Эвилин неуклюже изогнулось, чтобы посмотреть через плечо на пролом за спиной. Гигантская рука ползла к ней сквозь провода.

Эвилин поспешно забилась дальше в узкий проход; сзади что-то вспыхнуло, зашипело и затрещало, освещая темные внутренности стены белыми всполохами, и мех заорал от боли.

_Ты же говорил, что тут все обесточено!_

– _Ну, нас-то не поджарило?_ –

Шарящие руки внезапно наткнулись на пустоту вместо металлического пола, и Эвилин на секунду отпрянула. Мех позади все ругался и ругался, все сильнее и сильнее напоминая гигантского ребенка в истерике.

– _Вентиляционные патрубки между уровнями…_ пробормотал голос. _Я заранее извиняюсь._ –

_Чего?.._

Ее тело извернулось и село на край дыры в полу, руки обхватили самый толстый кабель, свешивающийся в пустоту, и Эвилин внезапно провалилась в непроглядную тьму, не чуя ничего, кроме скользящего в руках провода и холодного воздуха.

Следом эхом неслось:

— А поиграть? Так просто не уйдешь!

Падение было не таким долгим, как боялась Эвилин, хотя приземление здорово ее ошеломило. Она бессильно лежала на холодном металлическом полу, задыхаясь и дрожа. Голос не позволил ей долго разлеживаться, и она снова принялась прокладывать себе путь через тесное холодное пространство, огибая связки проводов в кромешной тьме.

_Ладно, что, черт возьми, это было?_

– _Десептикон,_ – ответил голос.

_Это я поняла. Красные глаза и фиолетовый знак не оставили никаких сомнений. Меня волнует хождение сквозь стены._

Раздался низкий шипящий звук, очень похожий на звук открывающихся дверей, и внезапно стало светло. Тело Эвилин поползло к источнику света, то и дело натыкаясь на кабели, забившие тесное пространство. Выходом оказался какой-то люк. Эвилин старалась не думать, почему он вдруг сам по себе открылся, и просто радовалась, что снова выбралась на открытое пространство.

– _У него фазовый генератор. Если по-простому, то все вещество состоит в основном из пустоты. Фазовый генератор заставляет колебаться атомы так, что вещество, из которого состоит мех, может проходить через другое твердое вещество. Проблема в том, что возникает… много других проблем._ –

Эвилин оказалась в помещении, которое размером могло потягаться с главным спортзалом на палубе отдыха, но все пространство было заставлено металлическими ящиками разных размеров; все они были подписаны теми странными угловатыми знаками кибертронского алфавита.

_Значит, его психоз – не просто милая индивидуальная черта?_

– _Не. Проблема в том, что когда он выключает генератор, его вещество оказывается смешано с остатками другого вещества, даже если это просто воздух. Все это повреждает его системы, ослабляет броню, повреждает процессор… Такие долго не живут._ –

С хрустом в спине ее тело выпрямилось, глаза проморгались от яркого света. Какое-то время она просто стояла, ощущая, как успокаивается дыхание и замедляется бешеный пульс.

_И что теперь? _

– _В идеале сейчас должен появится отряд бравых автоботов и спасти положение._ –

_И… и каковы наши шансы?_

Тело фыркнуло и направилось в центр помещения, чтобы оглядеться. В стене, из которой она вылезла, был только один выход ― большие двойные ворота.

— _Просто здорово. Хоть кто-нибудь на борту в курсе, что тут разгуливает психованный дес?_ ― ее голос сорвался в крик.

Воздух зазвенел статикой и помехами. Тело Эвилин присело от неожиданности, и тут…

— **Направь отряд в коридор по правому борту…**

— **Кто это?**

— …**за шлак тут про…**

— **Эвилин?**

— …**ешь сказать, что какой-то белковый сумел…**

— …**поддержка, Проулер. У нас тут минимум три деса…**

— …**взломал наш комм?**

— **Эвилин, это ты?**

Воздух вздрогнул от мешанины громких голосов.

— _Корабельная система связи,_ ― на лице Эвилин расплылась широкая ухмылка, и ее тело снова выпрямилось. ― _Точно! Спасибо, Метеллус!_

— **Эвилин?**

— _Док, это ты?_

— **Что за шлак тут творится?**

— **Рэтчет, убери ее от комма. Нам не нужно…**

— _Кто-нибудь, пришлите немедленно подмогу! ― _огрызнулась она. ― _Где-то на медицинской палубе дес с фазовым генератором, он вырубил Уиллджека!_

— …**направляется в грузовой ангар. Что за шлак… **

— …**внимание, Прайм! Активность в твоем секторе…**

— **Уиллджек?**

— **Дес с фазовым генератором?** ― раздался деловой голос Проула. ― **Каково его состояние?**

— _Довольно шлаково,_ ― ответил голос. ― _Сварочный агрегат и тот разумнее._

— …**дай мне подмогу, чтобы вернуться в лазарет!**

— **Где ты его видел в последний раз?**

— _В коридоре рядом с лабораторией Уиллджека. Не могу сказать, где он сейчас…_

Внезапно за дверью раздалось громкое металлической «бам», словно на пол упало что-то большое...

…или гигантский мех спрыгнул с потолка.

— _Поправочка,_ ― сказал голос. ― _Он на палубе _под _лабораторией. И вам, ребята, лучше поспешить._


	21. Глава 20 Сражение

**Глава 20. СРАЖЕНИЕ**

* * *

_**Профессор Джонс: **__Они пытались нас убить._

_**Индиана Джонс:**__ Да, папа._

_**Профессор Джонс: **__Это для меня новый опыт._

_**Индиана Джонс:**__ Со мной такое постоянно случается._

«**Индиана Джонс и последний крестовый поход»**

* * *

_Назад! Назад в дыру!_

Корабельная система связи вырубилась с неожиданным щелчком, и тело Эвилин метнулось ко все еще открытому смотровому люку, но неуклюже споткнулось, когда в уши врезался слишком знакомый скрежет, и черно-фиолетовый мех просочился сквозь стену всего в нескольких метрах от ее цели. Сайдсвайп грязно выругался, круто развернул ее тело и кинулся к ближайшему штабелю из ящиков или, точнее, к метровой расщелине между двумя здоровенными железными контейнерами.

— Бедный хлюпик, я тебя напугал? — рассмеялся за спиной странный мех.

Щель оказалась довольно тесной, запаса пространства хватало лишь на то, чтобы протиснутся плечами в паре дюймов от коробок. Эвилин удивило и порадовало отсутствие пыли и паутины, но потом она вспомнила, что большая часть пыли представляет собой частички органики, а паутина не встречается там, где нет пауков.

_Пауков нет_, подумала она, наблюдая и чувствуя, как ее тело все дальше протискивается в темноте. _Пауков нет, но за мной гонитс__я сумасшедший ро__бот размером с Кинг Конга._

_Как-то это нечестно. _

– _А угадай, как я себя чувствую? Если бы я был в собственном теле, то давно бы распылил этого глюка до субатомных частиц! Но нет! Я заперт в каком-то белковом ростом по колено и огневой мощью как у дохлой трубо-крысы!_ –

Узкий проход между коробками оборвался глухим тупиком; тело Эвилин извернулось лицом к узкому прямоугольнику света; внезапно просвет закрыла глухая тень и уставилась на нее красным светящимся глазом.

— Мелкий хлюпик любит укромные места, — пробормотал мех. — Просто так не сдашься, да?

_Он ведь до нас не дотянется, верно?_

Эвилин практически услышала, как ускорился мыслительный процесс голоса.

– _Теоретически — нет. Он мог бы сдвинуть коробки, но такие мехи, как правило, легковесы, так что это вряд ли._ –

_А что насчет того, чтобы дотянуться _сквозь_ коробки?_

– _Тогда ему придется развоплотить руку. В таком состоянии у него не получиться схватить нас или вытолкнуть к входу. И вообще при включенном генераторе плотными у них остаются только ступни. –_

_Почему только ступни?_

– _Ну, не могут же такие шпионы на каждом шагу проваливаться сквозь пол? Хотя, как мне кажется, прохождение стен требует некоторого времени и равновесия. _Голос примолк, а потом добавил:_ Хотя в те разы, что они мне встречались, я пытался разобрать их на запчасти, а не прятался по углам. –_

_Значит, никаких гарантий? _

Мех безуспешно пытался протиснуть пальцы в щель, невнятно бормотал, взвизгивал и ругался, словно кот в погоне за мышью, которая спряталась там, где он ее не может достать. Сердце Эвилин на секунду замерло, когда один из ящиков сдвинулся на пару дюймов, но это все, что удалось сделать меху.

– _На борту он оказался не один,_ – пробормотал голос.

_С чего ты это взял?_

– _А ты не чувствуешь? Пол дрожит. Где-то идет бой. И фазовики не ходят на задания в одиночку, если, конечно, они не смертники._ –

Внимание Эвилин было приковано к гиганту, который по-прежнему пытался достать ее.

_Значит, перспектив у нас никаких?_

Мех прошипел порцию ругательств и проклятий, и в уши Эвилин ударил знакомый ноющий звук, когда тот развоплотился и в припадке раздражения просунул руку сквозь ящики. Кончики пальцев прошли сквозь тело, и Эвилин передернуло.

_Да когда ж он прекратит так делать?!_

Сайдсвайп, похоже, согласился, потому что ее тело еще сильнее забилось в их сомнительное убежище.

Откуда-то раздался оглушительный взрыв, в ушах зазвенело; затем последовало еще два взрыва, и в помещение повалил дым, затмевая почти весь свет, что просачивался туда, где засела Эвилин.

_Подмога?_ с надеждой подумала она.

— Слишком долго! — огрызнулся странный мех. — Глупый Бэклэш!

— Я бы оказался здесь быстрее, если бы шлаковы двери нормально открывались! — загремел глубокий бас. — Что думал Скаттершот, заслав нас на искровой корабль? Глюк несчастный.

— Ну же, ну, ну, ну! Надо хватать и тикать, пока не достали!

– _Чего?_ –

_Чего?_

— Хватит трещать, Твитч. Ты его нашел или нет?

— ...в дыре, — пробормотал мех с фазовым генератором.

Пол вздрогнул под тяжелыми шагами, и свет опять заслонила тень; красный глаз уставился на нее.

— Чудно. Давай-ка, пока автоолухи нас не засекли. Хватайся.

Фазовик зашипел, забормотал; раздался характерный скрежет металла о металл, и Эвилин увидела, как четыре комплекта пальцев вцепились самыми кончиками в край железного ящика.

_Плохо дело, плохо, плохо, плохо,_ пробормотала Эвилин.

– _Точно, точно, точно,_ – вторил следом голос.

Ящик, скрипя об пол и оставляя за собой царапины, тяжело заскользил в сторону. Тело Эвилин вжалось как можно дальше в угол. Едва образовалось подходящее отверстие, к ней потянулась бело-серая рука, но пальцы смогли ухватить только пустой воздух, не достав пару метров.

Вновь прибывший ругнулся.

— Еще надо, — кратко приказал он, и ящик снова начал сдвигаться.

— Двигай, босс, двигай, босс, — бормотал фазовик.

_Может, нам надо... бежать?_

– _И куда?_ – огрызнулся голос

Но когда рука вновь просунулась в проход, ее тело метнулось в другую сторону и кинулось бежать к выходу. Едва она оказалась на свободе, как вокруг полыхнуло, словно рядом ударила кроваво-красная молния, разорвав воздух оглушительным _бах!_, почти заглушившим знакомый стон фазового генератора. Эвилин споткнулась и приземлилась прямиком перед стопкой ящиков.

Прямо перед ней с грохотом рухнула груда серо-голубого металла. Оттуда, где раньше была голова меха, сыпались искры и валил дым, из перерезанных шлангов лилась жидкость. Эвилин замутило — руки и ноги обезглавленного тела все еще дергались, словно пытались кого-то достать; сквозь дым шагнула гигантская фигура, и Санстрикер с почти белыми глазами безжалостно вонзил металлический посох в грудь меха, оборвав любое движение.

— _Привет, братец,_ — хрипло проскрипел ее голос. — _Че так долго?_

— Где второй? — желтый боец выдернул посох из металлического трупа, разбрызгав по полу различные жидкости.

Тело Эвилин медленно осмотрелось вокруг, но нигде не было и следа черно-фиолетового десептикона. С хрустом в спине она оттолкнулась от пола и села на пятки.

— Похоже, он ушел через стену... ну или через пол, кто его знает.

— В топку, — рыкнул Санстрикер. Протопав вперед и отшвырнув пинком ноги мертвого меха, он нагнулся и быстро и аккуратно подхватил Эвилин. — Пошли, пока остальная компания не пожаловала.

Эвилин показалось, что ее желудок сейчас вернется на пол, однако голос, казалось, не беспокоили ни возможная потеря органа, ни то, что они болтаются в гигантском желтом кулаке.

— _Ржа их раздери, Санни, сколько их тут?_

Санстрикер двинулся к выходу и, аккуратно заглянув в дверной проем, припустил по заметно менее задымленному коридору.

— Насчитали как минимум три несанкционированные швартовки. Подкрались под прикрытием туманности, соблюдая радиомолчание.

— _Значит, как минимум пятнадцать,_ — пробормотал голос. — _Просто здорово_.

_Уже четырнадцать_, встряла Эвилин. При мысли об обезглавленном мехе ее замутило.

– _Точно, четырнадцать._ –

Санстрикер шел по едва задымленным коридорам; свет все еще был приглушен до рубиново-красного. На замену посоху появилось угрожающего вида орудие; то ли намеренно, то ли инстинктивно Санстрикер прижал Эвилин поближе к нагрудной броне.

_Он прям как кошка,_ сообщила она голосу. И верно. Шаги желтого меха, хоть и не беззвучные, были гораздо тише, чем можно было бы подумать — он двигался по длинным коридорам быстро, но плавно и даже, на взгляд Эвилин, грациозно.

– _Чего? Это те пушистые земные создания с большой оптикой?_ Голос явно был смущен сравнением. _С чего это ты взяла?_ –

… _Неважно_.

На каждом перекрестке мех притормаживал и с оружием наизготовку осторожно заглядывал за каждый угол, проверяя, есть ли угроза. На одном таком перекрестке послышались звуки шагов, не такие тихие, как шаги Санстрикера, но гораздо тише, чем шаги любого другого меха. Эвилин разобрала несколько источников звона сверх того, что всегда звучал у нее в ушах на борту корабля.

Желтый мех заглянул за угол и ощерился.

— Шлаковы отбросы. Вы что, погулять вышли? — прорычал он и шагнул за угол.

За углом Эвилин обнаружила удивленного Бамблби, хмурого красно-белого меха, которого, как она знала, звали Инферно, желто-зеленого с серебристым минибота (должно быть, это был Браун), и знакомую черно-белую фигуру Джаза.

— Солнышко, чего ты так далеко забрался?

— А ты как думаешь?

— А-а. Да, дурацкий вопрос. Значит, ты нас опередил, — приветливо ответил черно-белый мех и взглянул на Эвилин. — Сэкономил нам время. Ты как, Эвилин, нормалек?

— _Учитывая обстоятельства, у нас все прекрасно,_ — ответил Сайдсвайп.

Жутко напугав Эвилин резким движением, желтый боец впихнул ее в руки Бамблби. Минибот замялся на секунду, пряча оружие туда, куда обычно мехи прятали оружие, и крепко ухватил ее за талию.

— Привет, — сказал Бамблби.

Сайдсвайп крякнул и вцепился тому в запястья.

Санстрикер отправился дальше по коридору в том же направлении, каком он шел до этого, с пушкой в одной руке и посохом в другой.

— Двигай, — прорычал боец. — Они отслеживают сигнал от искры Сайдсвайпа.

Бамблби уставился на Эвилин широко распахнутой оптикой.

— _Странная энергоподпись_, — просто пожал плечами Сайдсвайп.

Джаз махнул рукой, и все четыре меха двинулись следом за Санстрикером. Бамблби пересадил Эвилин на сгиб руки и вернул из ниоткуда свою пушку.

— Проул хочет, чтобы мы встретились с его отрядом, — сказал Джаз. — Он двумя палубами выше, сдерживает десов от прорыва к ядру Мета. Самое надежное место для твоего брата.

— Понял, — проворчал Санстрикер.

— На следующем перекрестке налево. Поднимемся по ремонтному трапу.

Санстрикер не ответил, но когда они добрались до следующей развилки, повернул налево.

* * *

_Я начи__наю всерьез ненавидеть гигантских роботов!_

– _Можешь назвать меня ханжой, но я готов всерьез согласиться, – _проворчал голос, крепко вжимая ее тело в стену, а воздух разрывал рев орудийного огня.

Ремонтные трапы оказались настоящим испытанием на изобретательность... мехи несколько долгих мгновений глупо стояли вокруг лестницы, соображая, как, не используя рук, транспортировать Эвилин: может быть, просто посадить ее на плечо и надеяться на лучшее. Санстрикер с каждой секундой раздражался все сильнее и сильнее, и Эвилин (через Сайдсвайпа) смущенно предложила посадить ее кому-нибудь на закорки.

Подъем по трапу действовал на нервы. Сайдсвайп находил ситуацию смешной — сидеть на шее у Бамблби и держаться за лоб минибота, чтобы не свалиться. Эвилин никогда в жизни не чувствовала такого унижения и была просто рада, что послушала совета Сайдсвайпа тогда, недели (или месяцы?) назад, и выбрала штаны, а не юбку.

Но когда они добрались до нужной палубы и проследовали за Джазом к «бункеру» Проула, по их отряду открыли огонь сзади, перепугав до смерти Эвилин и вынудив их кинуться в поисках укрытия в боковой коридор.

Джаз что-то быстро говорил Брауну, что-то про отряд Проула, что он находиться дальше, с другого конца покинутого ими коридора, что нужно идти в обход. Санстрикер и Инферно, вжавшись в угол, отстреливались от невидимых десептиконов, внося вклад в пронзительно ревущую какофонию. Бамблби ссадил Эвилин с плеч на пол и поспешил присоединиться к перестрелке.

Красное освещение добавляло жути; тело Эвилин, все еще под управлением Сайдсвайпа, скорчилось у стены, стараясь сделаться как можно меньшей мишенью.

– _Какие настырные глюки, а?_ – заметил Сайдсвайп, когда перестрелка затянулась на несколько долгих мгновений.

Внезапно Джаз издал полустон-полурык и выругался — совсем не в своей обычной жизнерадостной манере.

— Они забрали Торка! — проорал он. — Проул видел его с другими десами!

— Тогда почему они не отступают? — прорычал Браун. — Их приятель у них! Они должны убираться пока могут!

— Им нужен Сайдсвайп, недомерок ржавый, — огрызнулся Санстрикер. — Теперь они все припрутся сюда!

– _Старый добрый Санни,_ протянул голос, _найдет друзей где угодно._ –

Эвилин едва расслышала язвительный комментарий, слишком сосредоточившись на чем-то гораздо более страшном. Без контроля над телом было гораздо проще прислушиваться...

_Сайдсвайп..._

Смутный ноющий звук был едва слышен из-за грохота битвы и множественного звона от такого количества мехов, но она его слышала.

И очень близко.

Ее глаза распахнулись, ее голос хрипло выкрикнул «_Санни!_», и все звуки заглушил ноющий визг. Все вокруг встало на дыбы и врезалось в нее черно-фиолетовой стеной, выбив воздух из легких; перед глазами, как в калейдоскопе, заплясали искры.

– _Ненавижу... фазовые... генераторы..._ – пролепетал голос.

Потолок над головой, словно бы по собственной воле, ходил туда-сюда; снизу ей открывался первоклассный вид на подбородок черно-фиолетового меха. Оный подбородок весьма шустро двигался, но Эвилин не слышала практически ничего, кроме слабого звона в ушах. Она постаралась проморгаться, чувствуя, как в висках болезненно бьется пульс, и звук вернулся.

— ...пристрелить хлюпика? Нехорошо, очень нехорошо.

— Отпусти его, шлакодел!

_Ее. Я же фем, черт побери,_ подумала Эвилин. _Женщина, _запоздало поправилась она.

Легкие разрывало от невозможности глубоко вдохнуть, и наконец ей удалось сделать хриплый и дрожащий вдох, звучащий душераздирающе даже для ее затуманенного разума. Ей припомнилось, как она упала во время первой поездки на велосипеде, ощущения были точно такими же. Брат обсмеял ее тогда и назвал неуклюжей идиоткой, за что Лиззи надрала ему уши и пожаловалась маме.

— Не дергаться?

Эвилин не понравился этот тон.

— Вам лучше убраться с дороги. Босс сказал «Принеси мне хлюпика». Он не говорил насколько хлипким должен быть хлюпик... — железные тиски вокруг груди Эвилин сжались, вырвав из горла жалкий писк, и снова ослабли. — Так и думал.

Потолок в высоте опять заходил ходуном; на краю зрения быстро проносились какие-то тени. Вокруг стало очень тихо, и Эвилин поняла, что рев перестрелки стих.

— Говорил же, что достану, — снова заговорил тот же неприятный голос.

_Твитч,_ дошло до нее, и мозг, похоже вышел из ступора и снова заработал с прежней скоростью. _Вот черт._

– _В топку_, – прорычал голос.

Шея и плечи оскорбленно взвыли, когда Эвилин подняла голову. Похититель нес ее к трем незнакомым, вооруженным до зубов мехам. У всех них были красные глаза и знакомые фиолетовые знаки. Эвилин снова стало дурно.

— Где Бэклэш? — спросил самый большой.

— Спекся. Большой желтый бот выпотрошил.

Все трое взглянули мимо Твитча и дружно прищурились.

— Скаттершот приказал нам присоединиться к его отряду, — сказал здоровяк.

— Они не пропустят нас без боя, — пробормотал мех поменьше. — Скаттершот и его идиотские планы. Нас всех в утиль отправят.

— Не станут стрелять, если у нас будет вот _это_, — заявил Твитч и потряс кулаком с зажатой в нем Эвилин, словно каким-то трофеем, заставив желудок Эвилин кувыркнулся.

Три пары светящихся красных глаз уставились на нее, и Эвилин попыталась вжаться поглубже в гигантский кулак, словно это могло спрятать ее от их взглядов.

Самый большой мех мерзко ухмыльнулся:

— И то верно.


	22. Глава 21 Стресс

**Глава 21. СТРЕСС**

* * *

_Черт возьми, довольно с меня вежливости!_

**Роза, «Титаник»**

* * *

По задымленному, залитому красным светом металлическому коридору медленно и осторожно продвигалась наистраннейшая процессия. Твитч, словно гигантский железный дирижер, указывал путь, за ним по пятам следовали три десептикона. Крепко зафиксированную Эвилин Твитч выставил перед собой на манер живой дирижерской палочки.

И в этом качестве Эвилин осознала пару вещей, из-за которых ее шансы на выживание стремились к нулю. Первое, ее поддержки — двух средних размеров мехов, двух микроботов и психического брата-близнеца голоса из ее головы — нигде не видно; и второе, процессия направляется к еще одной группе из шести десептиконов, среди которых виднелась знакомая черно-красная фигура Торка.

_Мне конец_, подумалось Эвилин.

– _Похоже, что так,_ – согласился голос.

Эвилин моргнула и нахмурилась.

_Ты только что полностью лишился моего доверия._

— Нашел, нашел, — радостно тараторил Твитч, размахивая ею, словно каким-то призом. Желудок Эвилин кувыркнулся.

Сине-зеленый здоровяк с красным визором мерзко усмехнулся на нее и обернулся к Торку.

— Это оно?

— А сколько еще двуногих белковых высотой по колено и аномальными энергопоказателями может разгуливать у них по кораблю, Скаттершот? — недовольно взревел системами Торк и поудобнее перехватил приклад своего оружия. — Давай уже выбираться отсюда, пока нас не разобрали на запчасти.

— Рано. Мы выиграем эту битву еще до того, как она начнется, — заявил сине-зеленый мех. — Захватим ядро корабля раньше, чем _Риск_ появится в пределах дальности.

– _Чего-чего?!_ – спросил голос недоверчиво.

Десептиконы разразились самыми разнообразными звуками — от рокота до вздохов и стонов.

— Ты бы даже не руководил этой миссией, если б Тёрнэбаута не поджарили на Дельта Макс! — прорычал серебристо-синий дес.

— Не такой уж он и умник, раз его поджарили, верно, Рывок? — возразил Скаттершот.

— Это разные вещи, — пророкотал серебристо-синий, — поджариться самому и поджариться за компанию с восемнадцатью другими мехами! Тут гиблое место. Команда Питфола больше не отвечает. Надо уносить ноги отсюда, пока у нас еще есть ноги!

— У нас их хлюпкий питомец, — мерзко ухмыльнулся Скаттершот. — Это практически пропуск куда угодно... даже прямо к ядру корабля.

– _Эти ребята с настроек слетели! Ни один командир с работающим процессором не обменяет корабль на белкового прямо посреди сражения._ –

_Спасибо, что указал мне на мое место!_ но, как ни горько было Эвилин признавать, голос был прав.

И тут мир дернулся и опрокинулся на бок. Волосы спутанной вуалью упали Эвилин на глаза.

— Что это такое пушистое? — пробормотал Твитч, крутя рукой так и этак, явно рассматривая, как волосы Эвилин мотаются туда-сюда. Сама Эвилин чувствовала скорее дурноту... и страх... и злость. Она сощурилась. _Ну все_.

— А ну отпусти! — в пустом коридоре голос Эвилин прозвучал неестественно громко. Какая-то маленькая часть ее разума невнятно билась в страхе... но остальное сознание кипело от неудержимого бешенства, и данную минуту ей действительно было все равно.

На долгое мгновение повисла тишина. Потом все хором склонились к ней. Красные глаза уставились на Эвилин, горя ярче углей. Голос забился на задворки ее разума.

– _Ты точно поехала с процессора,_ – выдохнул он.

_Цыть_, ядовито ответила Эвилин. Ноги и руки начало было знакомо покалывать, но она, подпитываемая чистой яростью, отобрала контроль над телом.

— Я не шучу! Отпусти меня сейчас же, ты, гигантский жестяной болванчик! С меня достаточно!

— Тихо, хлюпик, — Твитч легонько встряхнул Эвилин, снова вызвав у ней волну дурноты и головокружения, но это только еще сильнее разожгло ее возмущение.

— Сегодня что, День Издевательств Над Людьми? — возопила Эвилин изо всех сил. — И какого черта, что значит «хлюпик»? Это все, до чего вы додумались, безграмотные отродья мусорного генофонда? Вам, неуклюжим бегемотам, хоть знакомо слово «энциклопедия»? Чтоб вам в мусорный пресс свалиться.

– _О Праймус, мы все умрем._ –

— А что такое «геенофонд»? — пробормотал один из десов.

— Без понятия, — ответил другой дес. — А что за шлак такой «отродье»?

— Тиха! — рявкнул тот, что был с визором, Скаттершот.

— А как насчет ответа «нет»? — уже не стесняясь, заорала Эвилин. И хотя горло сразу же заболело от крика, и из-за вездесущей дымной занавеси хотелось кашлять, почему-то ей казалось, что обычный тон никак не подходит к сложившейся ситуации. — Давайте посмотрим, смогу ли я перевести вам на язык роботов. У тебя процессорная мощность, как у булыжника. И где-то у тебя, приятель, проводку поплавило, потому что если ты тут главный, я, черт побери, с вами ошиваться не желаю. Сильно сомневаюсь, что в истории цивилизации хоть кто-то напортачил с военной операцией так, как это удалось сделать тебе. Ты точно облажался, потому что когда объявится Санстрикер, он порвет тебя как тузик грелку.

Твитч неуверенно посмотрел на остальных десептиконов. Самый большой из них, с визором, перегнулся через плечо фазовика и уставился на нее.

— Заглуши вокалайзер, белковое, пока я не решил эту проблему кардинально.

— Ну так раздави меня уже! — голос Эвилин сорвался на слове «раздави», но слова вылетали из ее рта все громче и громче с каждым новым предложением. — Давай! Урони, наступи, сыграй в баскетбол, мне наплевать! Поставь меня на пол, и я постою смирно, чтобы ты случайно не промахнулся, ты, близорукая насмешка над современной скульптурой!

– _Чего-чего?_ –

Мех грозно зарычал и протянул руку. Твитч послушно уронил Эвилин в поставленную ладонь. Главарь ухватил Эвилин под руки, а не поверх них, как фазовик, и Эвилин воспользовалась возможностью сделать пару глубоких вдохов.

— Я раздавлю тебя как жестянку, — Скаттершот с угрожающе сжал пальцы, и Эвилин пискнула, чувствуя, как почти захрустели ее ребра. — Не беси меня.

— Подшипники мелковаты, — просипела она, с трудом дыша в сжимающих ребра тисках. Сердце грохотало в ушах. — Из трупа неважный заложник, — добавила она. — И знаешь, еще это очень бесит окружающих.

Хватка слегка ослабла, и Эвилин смогла сделать глубокий вдох.

— Утихни, — проворчал мех.

_Тупица_, подумала Эвилин.

– _Ты или он?_ – спросил голос.

— Если ты думаешь, что у меня все, то рано радуешься!

— Я сказал, _заткнись_!

— Я только начала. Как насчет урока человеческой ругани? Давайте начнем с чего-нибудь простого. Вот например, не мог бы ты от...

— Эвилин, пожалуйста, помолчи.

Эвилин обмякла в гигантском кулаке, и, извернувшись, оглянулась через плечо. Из-за десептиконов показалась знакомая бело-черная фигура Проула. Тактик стоял неподалеку, на пересечении двух по коридоров, и держал руки на виду. Его прикрывал Хаунд, держа на изготовку что-то похожее на здоровенное ружье. Позади топились знакомые лица, в том числе Джаз и Санстрикер.

— А почему так долго? — нахмурилась Эвилин.

Волна покалывания как никогда стремительно прокатилась по телу, и она тут же безвольно обмякла в хватке десептикона, заметив, как неодобрительно поджались губы автоботского тактика.

А вот его глаза... Сквозь жуткую путаницу мыслей она осознала, что с его глазами что-то не так. Они были бледнее, чем обычно — хотя и у Хаунда, и у Джаза, и у остальных автоботов они были нормального цвета, — и они мерцали. Свет внутри глаз то вспыхивал, то гас, так же, как было у Рэтчета, когда тот искал информацию в корабельных базах данных. Вот только мерцание это было гораздо более частым. Свет практически вибрировал.

— Опять ты, — прорычал Скаттершот, а остальные десептиконы взяли на прицел автоботов.

— Я хочу договориться, — Проул слегка поднял пустые руки.

Голос выдавил что-то маловразумительное.

— Договориться? — слово неловко выкатилось изо рта десептикона, и Эвилин заторможено подумала, что тот нечасто так выражается. Хватка вокруг ребер заметно усилилась. — Если ты думаешь, что получишь белкового обратно, то проверься на замыкания.

— Правда? — голос бело-черного меха был тих и равнодушен.

— Мы не знаем как, но оно прячет Ключ, — в голосе Скаттершота слышалась усмешка.

_Ничего я не прячу!_

— Ваш отряд полностью окружен, — и снова в голосе автобота не было ни единой эмоции; он просто констатировал факты. — Другие отряды нейтрализованы. Конечно, мы знаем о подкреплении, но у нас достаточно времени, чтобы сначала разобраться с вами.

— Я скорее раздавлю это, чем отдам автоботам. У десептиконов есть два Ключа, мы можем пожертвовать этим.

— Думаю, вами тоже могут пожертвовать, — мерцающие глаза спокойно рассматривали строй десептиконов. — Но в одном вы ошибаетесь. У белкового нет Ключа. Его единственная ценность в том, что наш штатный исследователь находит это существо… потрясающим.

Тело Эвилин дернулось из-за ее яростной попытки вернуть контроль.

_Существо?!_ в бешенстве вопросила она.

– _Будь добра, заткнись._ –

_Я им покажу «потрясающее»!_

— Ты врешь.

— Отнюдь.

Тактик протянул одну руку ладонью вверх, и в его белых полусогнутых пальцах под красными всполохами аварийных огней тускло блеснуло золото. Эвилин телом почувствовала, как вздрогнул Скаттершот; из строя десептиконов послышался приглушенный рокот.

Проул начал двигаться вперед, шагая медленно и осторожно, и держа руку перед собой, словно бы предлагая подношение. Хаунд остался стоять, где стоял, замерев, словно статуя; Эвилин слышала, как гудят его внутренние системы. Санстрикер пододвинулся ближе к зеленому меху, и его глаза горели белым сквозь красный сумрак коридора.

Проул прошел уже половину пути между двумя группами и подходил все ближе и ближе вдоль края коридора, шагая медленно и плавно, почти гипнотически. С каждым шагом хватка Скатерршота на ребрах Эвилин усиливалась.

— Что ты задумал? — требовательно спросил десептикон.

— ...Обмен, — уже каждый мог разглядеть помятый треснувший шар в руке бело-черного меха, и Проул остановился. — Остатки Ключа за белкового.

— Автоботы ворны пытались захватить Ключ, а ты его уничтожил, — Торк мерзко засмеялся. — Видно, некомпетентность — обязательное условие, чтобы к вам примкнуть.

— Это не меня окружили на вражеском корабле, — заметил Проул.

Тактик стоял, почти задевая плечом стену, и это казалось неправильным. Коридор был достаточно широк, чтобы три меха могли пройти плечом к плечу. Проул словно ограничил себе возможность увернуться, если вдруг десептиконы в него чем-то швырнут, и было тут что-то странное.

А потом воздух вокруг Эвилин сдвинулся, легко коснувшись ее лица и шеи, и Эвилин услышала, как меняется ставший уже привычным звенящий шум в ушах.

Звякнул металл, держащая ее рука дрогнула и дернулась; Скаттершот взвыл от боли; хватка вокруг ее ребер вмиг исчезла. Эвилин едва осознала, что падает, как ее подхватила... пустота?

Она болталась в невидимом захвате; Твитч с незабываемым выражением лица озадаченно спросил:

— А разве хлюпики летают?

А потом начался ад, потому что десептиконы осознали, что они остались без заложника на несколько мгновений позже, чем это понял Санстрикер.

Она помнила движение и свет, и наверняка там был и шум, но Эвилин не слышала ничего, кроме звона в ушах и вездесущего ощущения грохота. Мир сдвинулся, наклонился и упал, но ее крепко держало в невидимых руках, когда дым, огонь и металл пронеслись мимо нее в странном калейдоскопе сражения.

_Меня сейчас вырвет_, подумала Эвилин.

– _Умоляю, только не это_, – устало проныл голос.

Она помнила желтое. Было много желтого и черного; как будто что-то громадное и могучее пронеслось рядом с ней. Белые глаза на серебристом лице; золотой гигант разорвал темного гиганта с яростью, ужаснувшей ее и повергшей в благоговейный трепет; он ломал конечности и вспарывал металл, забрызгав серебристые стены и пол розовыми и голубыми потеками. На мгновение она испугалась, что светящиеся розовые капли заденут ее, но они разлетелись брызгами по невидимой стене и повисли, замерев, в воздухе.

_Силовое поле?_ подумала Эвилин.

– _Мираж,_ – тихонько ответил голос, и они двинулись прочь от сражения, прижимаясь к стене; редкие выстрелы со стороны автоботов то и дело проносились мимо.

_Мираж,_ Эвилин вспомнился сине-белый мех. _Слава богу, это Мираж_.

Еще там было белое — еще один мех, поменьше, с изяществом танцора дрался с другим великаном, более высоким и мощным, но белые руки с невероятной ловкостью находили уязвимые точки в сочленениях и шее противника; крылоподобные панели за спиной были отведены назад и вниз, словно уши у разъяренной кошки.

Они торопливо двигались дальше по проходу, металлические стены проносились перед глазами; автоботы расступались перед ней и смыкали ряды, когда она проносилась мимо. Знакомый желтый минибот ухмыльнулся ей.

— Мираж! — голос Бамблби звонко раздавался над грохотом сражения. — Приятно тебя видеть... ну, или не видеть.

Невидимые руки опустили Эвилин на пол; в краткой вспышке она увидела знакомую бело-голубую фигуру, и затем мех снова растворился в пустоте.

– _Ох, вот же ж шлак_, – ругнулся голос невнятно, и Эвилин вздрогнула, когда волна покалывания схлынула. Она неуклюже села, глупо таращась на окружающий ее лес из железных ног. Красный свет и внезапные всполохи резали глаза, заставляя Эвилин щурится.

_Сайдсвайп?_ встревоженно позвала она.

– _Нету больше сил держаться,_ – ответил голос, словно оправдываясь. Доносился он как будто издалека.

_Как это — «нету больше сил»? Ты серьезно? Ты не можешь просто так меня оставить!_

– _Ничем не могу помочь..._ –

_Но что мне делать?_ спросила Эвилин беспомощно.

– _Держаться подальше от неприятностей?_ – предложил голос. Он странно дрожал, становясь то громче, то тише, то снова громче, словно неустойчивый радиосигнал.

_Не смей засыпать!_

– _...поверь, я стараюсь..._ –

— Сайдсвайп? — ее хриплый голос было почти не слышно в грохоте сражения. Эвилин вздрогнула. — Сайдсвайп? Сайдсвайп!

В ответ донеслось еле слышное бормотание, и затем тишина.

Внезапно Эвилин ощутила себя очень маленькой и очень, очень одинокой. Она разрывалась между желанием перебраться как можно ближе к кому-нибудь из автоботов и опасением, что в пылу битвы они могут забыть о ее присутствии... и оступиться.

В передней шеренге один из мехов содрогнулся и почти упал, и из его колена повалил дым. Его быстро подхватили ближайшие товарищи и запихнули назад, под прикрытие за спинами основной группы бойцов. Тот сполз вниз, усевшись около стены, и Эвилин узнала Трейлбрекера.

«Сидит» означало для Эвилин «не раздавит», поэтому она подобралась поближе.

При ее приближении Трейлбрекер поднял взгляд от повреждения на ноге.

— Эвилин?

Из-под поврежденной брони на его колене поднимались слабые струйки дыма. Сердце Эвилин упало, когда она разглядела крохотные вспышки искр в просвете между броней.

— Ты в порядке? — ее голос скрипел и хрипел как старая пластинка. Эвилин поморщилась от собственной глупости, но тут же испуганно подпрыгнула, когда раздался особенно громкий взрыв со стороны сражения. Она бросила нервный взгляд на спины выстроившихся автоботов. — То есть, я вижу — ты не в порядке. Я знаю, тебе больно, но... с тобой все будет нормально? Может, кто-то должен вызвать Рэтчета? Я не знаю, что делать...

— Ты сейчас разговариваешь, прямо как Блюстрик, — дружески заметил черный мех, очень трогательным жестом потянулся к ней одной рукой и переместил ее поближе к своему бедру, создав маленькое защищенное пространство между своими телом и рукой. Эвилин сморгнула неожиданно жгучие слезы и прижалась к теплому металлическому боку.

И хотя никто ее не услышал, она все равно тихо прошептала «спасибо».


End file.
